The Ballet Class
by Jujukeck
Summary: When Christian Grey's right-hand man, Taylor, has to pick up his daughter from dance class it's just another inconvenient interruption to his day. But the beautiful ballet teacher is someone Christian will not soon forget. No cheating. HEA All characters belong to EL James.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **CPOV**

"I'm working right now. I can't just drop everything because you forgot you had a hair appointment. Fine. Yes, I will pick her up. I'll be there in five minutes. Don't thank me. I'm doing this for Sophie, not you." Taylor hangs up his phone and throws it on the seat next to him. "Sir, I'm sorry and I know this is extremely unprofessional but that was my ex-wife. It turns out she isn't able to pick our daughter up from her dance class. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I can't let Sophie alone like that."

"Taylor, these things happen. It's not a big deal - we were just headed home anyway. We can stop on the way to pick up Sophie. After all, it has been a while since I've seen her." Talking to a little 8 year old girl sounds better right now than going to my empty apartment to work late into the night like I have been doing every Friday night for the last few weeks. I have been looking for a new submissive but no one has really interested me. I was getting bored so I thought that if I dreamed up some more extreme scenes it would help. But it didn't. I don't know what's wrong with me.

A couple minutes later Taylor is parallel parking the SUV. He gets out, "I'll just be a minute, Mr. Grey."

"I'll come with you. I could use the fresh air." I don't feel like waiting in the car.

We walk together towards Sophie and I see a little blonde-haired girl standing and talking animatedly with a brunette woman. As we get closer to Sophie, she sees us and comes running. "Daddy!"

Taylor kneels down so he is her height and gives her a big hug. "Hey Soph, let's thank your teacher for staying with you."

We walk up to the teacher and she is gorgeous. She's what you would picture a ballerina - thin and lithe with delicate features. But she has the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. Calling them blue is too plain. They are more like ultramarine in color and are bewitching.

"Miss Ana, thank you for staying with me! This is my Daddy!" It is sweet to see Sophie so proud of her father.

"Thank you…" Taylor pauses.

"Miss Ana, Daddy…"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Ana. I'm sorry we kept you. I came as soon as I could." Taylor shakes her hand and her tiny, dainty hand makes his look gorilla-like.

"It's no worry. I didn't have any plans and Sophie is a pleasure to spend time with. She's a very good student. Are you coming to the recital? She has a solo." Ana looks down at Sophie and gives her a genuine smile. It's easy to see she cares for Sophie.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Taylor smiles down at his daughter.

"Mr. Grey, are you coming too?" Sophie asks me excitedly.

"I would be delighted to, Sophie. Thank you for the invitation." I look up and catch Ana's eyes and give her my million-dollar smile.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer. Thank you again, Miss Ana." Taylor says his farewell.

"Thank you, Miss Ana. See you next week!" Sophie is waving at Ana cheerfully.

"See you next week, Sophie." She then turns and locks the door to the studio and walks in the opposite direction. Maybe we should offer her a ride. It looks like she doesn't have a car here. I need to get a grip. She's just a pretty girl. She may look like my type but I doubt she can keep up with the likes of me.

In the car on the way back to Escala, Sophie excitedly chatters on about her recital dance to Taylor. And, he sounds genuinely interested.

We get back and I give Taylor the night off to spend with his daughter. Working for me is very demanding and he could definitely use the quality time with her. They head off to greet Gail in their apartment while I go in the opposite direction towards my study.

On my laptop I google the name of the dance studio where Ana teaches, Art in Motion Dance Studio. I quickly learn the owner of the studio is Helene Roland. She looks like she doesn't dance much herself and is a little too proud. But I do see her studio has won a lot of competitions. I had no idea dancing was this big of a deal. I remember Mia taking dance classes when she was younger but she didn't stick with it. I don't think she liked the discipline you need. Miss Roland trained at the Debbie Reynolds Studio in Los Angeles… _blah blah blah_.

Next I see Ana is the only other teacher there.

 _Growing up in Montesano, Miss Anastasia 'Ana' Steele started dance as a young girl and studied at the Studio West Dance Academy in Olympia. Soon dance became her passion, especially ballet, so she studied dance at the University of Washington._

 _After college, Ana was quickly promoted to a principal dancer with the prestigious New York City Ballet. She featured in Swan Lake, Sleeping Beauty, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and The Nutcracker._

 _We are delighted to have a talented dancer like Miss Ana here with us in Seattle._

I wonder what made Ana leave the New York City Ballet and come to Seattle. It was probably for a guy. There's no way someone like her could be single. She's stunningly beautiful and I bet her flexibility must be beneficial in the playroom - if she has a playroom. But I doubt that. The only tying-up she has done is probably her ballet slippers.

I spend the next few hours working into the early hours of the morning and did the same for most of the weekend. My life has become filled with ennui and I don't know how to fix it.

Sunday night I can't sleep as usual. But this time it isn't a nightmare but a dream - an erotic dream about the dance teacher, Ana. I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager. It's somewhat disconcerting.

Monday morning the meeting with my Finance and Accounting department is dull and I find myself daydreaming of Ana. What is it about this woman? I only met her that one time. I will probably never even see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **APOV**

"So what does Elliot do again, Kate?" It's a Saturday night and I promised Kate I would go to a party her new boyfriend is having.

"He owns a construction company. He's very successful in green building." Kate normally doesn't date guys for long but she seems to like him. As long as she is happy, that's all that matters. Kate has been my best friend since we were freshmen in college. I was the shy girl who sat in the back of the room at orientation the summer we graduated high school while Kate was outgoing and loved the limelight; somehow we ended up getting paired together.

I'm wearing blue distressed jeans, a heather gray long sleeve tee, and a black quilted leather jacket. Kate has lent me her black Jimmy Choo Romy pointy toe heels. I'm wearing my thick, long hair down for a change since I normally have it up. I don't wear it like this often but I must admit it looks nice.

Kate comes walking out of her room wearing a black mini dress with a very deep v-neck, a bright blue fitted leather blazer, and black high-heel boots that come over her knees. She looks like sex on legs, but with her looks that isn't hard to achieve. Her long, curly blonde hair is half up with a sexy tousled look. When people envision the word 'sexy', it's Kate they think of.

"Wow. Kate, I think I am a little underdressed." I look at her and then to me.

"No way, Ana. You are smokin'. It's just the first time I am meeting Elliot's friends so I want to look good for him to show off."

"Kate, that will definitely work. But you are someone who a smart guy would want to show off regardless of what you're wearing."

We arrive at the party and it's already in full steam. I think we may be just a bit more than fashionably late. But I know Kate is worth the wait. I'm just here for support; otherwise, I'd be at home reading or in the studio working on some choreography for my dance at the recital in a week.

We go through the open door and almost immediately Elliot spots us and walks towards us to greet Kate with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, babe. You look great. And, you must be Ana. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you, Elliot." Kate just stares up at Elliot completely smitten.

"Drinks and food are in the kitchen. Help yourself." Elliot smiles at me kindly. I decide to make myself scarce and give Kate some alone time with Elliot. I head to the kitchen to get myself something to drink.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I don't know why I told Elliot I would come to his stupid party. I hate these things. People getting drunk and acting like idiots are not my idea of a good time. They never have been.

I head to the kitchen to get a drink. Hopefully, he has something better than some shitty beer. I go to get some wine and there is a leggy woman with a nice ass and long, brunette hair trying to pick out some wine. This could be interesting. I quietly walk up behind her so she doesn't know I am there. I like the element of surprise. "Is there anything good?"

I startle her and she jumps and turns around. I recognize her instantly - Sophie's dance teacher. This is my lucky day. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Ana, isn't it?"

She stammers a little bit trying to recover from the fright. "Oh, yes. You're Mr. Taylor's partner. It's nice to see you again."

 _Partner?_ She thinks I'm gay and in a relationship with Taylor? I need to put an end to this. "No, I'm not gay. I'm Taylor's boss."

Her eyes get wide as she realizes her mistake. "I'm so sorry. I just assumed. I hope I didn't offend you." She looks genuinely upset. _Come on, be nice to the woman, Grey._ She won't want to talk to you if you're an asshole to her.

"It's not a problem. I guess it was a little misleading for me to get Sophie with him. We were on the way back to my apartment when Taylor's ex-wife called. Since I pay for her tuition, I thought it would be good to see it for myself."

"You pay Sophie's tuition for dance school? Why?"

"Taylor is a valued employee and he works hard. It's the least I can do." That's the absolute truth. Aside from him being at my beck and call all the time he is also the height of discretion; and someone like me needs that.

"She is a wonderful dancer. She has a natural talent. Have you seen her dance?" I think she really means it. She's not saying it just to suck up to me.

"No, I haven't."

"You should come to the recital next week. Sophie is doing a ballet solo. She's doing well. I can make sure you have some seats reserved."

Before I can respond, Elliot's girlfriend, Kate, comes over to her. "There you are, Ana. I see you met Elliot's brother, Christian. Come on over here - there's someone I want to introduce you to." Kate is smiling at Ana. _Shit, she knows my brother._ This isn't good. I like to keep a distance between my personal life and my family. In fact, I think they assume I am gay. Ana thought I was gay too; what the hell is with that?

"Oh. Um, nice to speak with you, Christian. I better be going. I hope you'll consider going to the recital."

"I will check my schedule, Ana. It was nice to speak with you as well." I give her my panty-melting smile. Her cheeks begin to redden. She's a shy little thing. I watch her head off with Kate as she is introduced to some douche bag who looks like he's trying to be an Abercrombie model. I am going to have to find out more about her.

"Hey bro, I see you met Kate's roommate, Ana."

"She's roommates with your girlfriend?" I find that a bit shocking - they seem like complete opposites.

"Yeah, they're best friends. From what Kate has told me, Ana is a real sweetheart but works too much. Apparently she had a bad break-up or something and doesn't go out much. It's a shame, she's kind of hot."

I'm focusing more on watching Ana than listening to my brother. "She teaches dance to Taylor's daughter, Sophie."

"Small world, then, huh? It's like three degrees of Christian Grey - Seattle's most eligible mogul bachelor." Elliot has a hardy laugh and it's impossible not to laugh with him when he does it.

"Yeah, small world. Listen, Elliot. Thanks for having me but I need to get going."

"Already? You just got here. Do you even know what it's like to have fun?"

"Yes, but I have a business to run and it doesn't stop on the weekends. I'll talk to you later." Without saying anything, I make my way out of his house. In my R8 on the drive home all I can think about is Ana. It's an interesting coincidence that I saw her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **APOV**

Today is the dance recital. I let the girls in my Pointe 1 class pick the song for my teacher's solo. They picked Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' from Twilight. It is a beautiful song. I've asked my friend, Anton, who I studied with at college to partner with me. The song is best for a pas de deux and I know the girls will love seeing it. Every young ballerina dreams of dancing a pas de deux but that rarely happens since there aren't as many male ballet dancers.

I am in the changing room helping the girls get together for their performances. There are always last minute adjustments, tutus that need sewing, hair that needs to be put in a bun, tights with runners, you name it. The recital is a big deal to many the girls so I try to help as much as I can so they feel calm and comfortable. It brings me back to my first ballet as a professional ballerina. I wasn't a principal yet but I was just as nervous. I was a party girl in the Nutcracker and I thought I was going to be sick until I got on stage. Then, it felt like second nature. It always amazed me that I love performing on stage when I typically hate being in the spotlight. But I think doing well is also my way of thanking Ray for all those years of taking me back and forth to dance classes when my mother couldn't be bothered. I just wish I hadn't screwed up so badly at the New York City Ballet. It was my chance and I completely fucked it up. I love teaching and I love seeing the girls with the same passion I had but being a prima ballerina was always my dream.

We're backstage and Sophie's class is about to go on. "Miss Ana, I'm scared. I don't want to do this. I'm going to mess up and then everyone will laugh at me." Sophie looks at me with her big brown eyes and her bottom lip starting to tremble. The poor thing has stage fright.

"Sophie, you are going to be wonderful out there. You've practiced very hard and you are an excellent dancer. Trust me, OK? I promise."

"You do?" She looks up at me with a hint of a smile.

"Of course. Your mommy and daddy are going to be proud of you." I reassure her. I remember being so excited to look out into the audience and see Ray there.

"OK, thank you, Miss Ana." Sophie gives me a big, beaming smile. Sophie and her class take their spots on the stage. They are dancing to the song "Reflection" from Disney's Mulan. And, as I knew it, they all did wonderfully, especially Sophie. She has a natural talent. I hope she continues to take lessons.

My routine is the last of the evening so all my students can watch; I think I've taught every student at the studio in one way or another. Helene likes to concentrate on tap and jazz so I usually teach ballet, pointe, and contemporary lyrical. I'm wearing a black and blue two-piece lyrical costume. It has a black bra top embellished with blue lace and Swarovski crystals and a blue mini lace skirt that flows and shows off my muscles. Anton is wearing black dance shorts to keep his look minimal. I don't want our costumes to take away from the dancing. The music starts and we take our spots on the stage. I am happy when I perfectly execute the grand jete and the fouettes. The audience applauds for our promenade and the presage lift. I love showing that ballet doesn't have to always be stiff and measured. At the end of the dance we do our révérence to a standing ovation; I can see my students in the first few rows smiling, and I know why I do this. We exit the stage and Anton and I make our way backstage.

* * *

 **CPOV**

It turns out Elliot and Kate are also going to the recital to see Ana. So I don't look weird I go under the guise of seeing Sophie dance and bring my sister, Mia. I think she'll like it and the couple of times she has met Sophie she's loved her. Mia is the ultimate girly-girl and I'm surprised she never continued with ballet.

I have two flower bouquets, one for Sophie and the other for Ana. It's my understanding it's tradition to give flowers to dancers after their performances to show your appreciation. Ana was nice enough to save everyone a row of seats so Taylor, Gail, Elliot, Kate, Mia and me are all seated together - like some type of strange and demented family. Mia is so excited to see the recital she's practically jumping and down in the seat.

"Christian, isn't this so fun? Here I am with my older brothers at a ballet." She smiles up at me. I can't help but return her smile. I've always had a soft spot for her.

"Mia, we aren't at a ballet. We are at a children's dance recital. There's a difference."

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Party pooper". She makes me laugh even though I wouldn't accept that behavior from anyone else. We sit through many dances from girls of all ages. Some are good and some are pretty bad and should probably look for a different hobby. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that.

Sophie and her class take their spots on the stage for their number. This class is pretty good and Sophie does a great job in her solo and doesn't miss a beat. Now I realize the good dancers so far have all been ballet students. Ana must be a good teacher. When they are done I can see Taylor beaming with pride as he applauds.

Finally, we're at the last number, Ana's routine. I hear the first few notes of the song and I recognize it immediately. Mia loved Twilight and forced me to listen to the soundtrack any time we were in the car together, even if I was driving. Ana is a very impressive dancer. She does these lifts and turns, making it look easy. But I don't like the look of her partner. He's well built and appears very comfortable with her body. I wonder if this is who she came back to Seattle for. I don't think you could dance with someone like that and not have some type of feelings. But, I don't dance so I could be wrong.

She finishes her dance and the entire audience gives her and her partner a standing ovation. She deserved it - she is a remarkable dancer. She makes her way off stage and the audience begins to gather their things to meet up with family and friends and then leave. We are all standing, waiting for the crowd to clear. "Come on, let's head backstage to see Ana," Kate suggests.

I turn to Taylor and hand him the one bouquet. "Give these to Sophie for me. I'll see you back at Escala." It's Taylor's weekend with Sophie so I told him we could have a little reception for her back at the apartment. I also hope we can convince Ana to come but she will probably be with her dancer boyfriend. He looks at me and gives me a smirk like he knows my intentions. I just shrug at him and Taylor goes in the opposite direction to get Sophie while the rest of us follow Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **CPOV**

We fight through the crowds of people backstage until we finally spot her. "Ana!" Kate yells to her. "Come on guys, there she is." We again follow Kate towards Ana. Kate gives Ana a huge hug. "Ana, you were so amazing! And, so did you, Anton." I notice Ana's costume. I thought she looked great on stage but now that I see her close up, I can see how sexy it is. The two piece costume shows off her toned and tight stomach and her long legs. The top accentuates her full chest which seems unusual for many ballerinas. That _Anton_ is a lucky guy and I am immediately jealous. Kate introduces Mia to Ana and introduces me to her again as well.

Mia rips the flowers out of my hands and gives them to Ana. "You were fantastic - such a beautiful dancer. Here, these are for you."

"Hey, guys. Thank you, Mia. Oh, this is Anton's boyfriend, Oscar." She motions over to the guy standing close to Anton. I didn't notice him before but now I am happy to meet him. If Anton is gay, it means he's not interested in Ana. She's available. This day is getting much better.

"We're having a little reception for Sophie back at my apartment and all of you are welcome to join us." I look Ana in the eyes and give her a big smile to let her know she is invited as well.

"I'd love to but we are actually leaving in the morning to go away for a few days. But thank you." Anton replies to me. Then he turns to Ana, "We need to get going, honey. It was good to dance with you again and you're looking good. Do you need a ride back?"

She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "No, I don't need a ride. And thank you for doing this with me. It was like old times but with fewer bruises. It was good to see you again, Oscar. You guys have fun on your trip!" Ana says goodbye to Anton and Oscar and turns towards us. "I have to change yet but can I get a ride with you? Anton drove me here." Now I regret driving my R8 here and I am tempted to make Mia ride over with Elliot and Kate so I can be alone with Ana to get to know her. But I don't - I can't do that to my baby sister.

Elliot pipes up, "You can come back with Kate and me. My truck is a crew cab. We'll wait for you."

"Thank you. I won't be long. I'll meet you out front." Ana runs off towards the dressing room. The rest of us make our way to the front of the auditorium, chatting along the way. We get to the front and most of the other dancers and their families have already left so it's mostly just us.

"Christian, we should get going so everything is properly set up. Come on!" Mia loves a good party no matter how big or small. I give into her and we start walking to my car.

"We'll see you back there," I shout to Elliot. Once we get in my car I drive back to Escala as fast as I can so I am there waiting for Ana and have everything ready.

* * *

 **APOV**

I quickly change into the clothes I brought with me and immediately regret my choice but there's nothing I can do now. I didn't know I was going anywhere after this, so here I am, about to go to the apartment of this gorgeous guy in a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, distressed jeans, and my gray Converse sneakers. I pack everything up in my duffel bag and walk out to meet Kate and Elliot. As I am walking, I take the pins out of my hair to let it down. It feels so good to finally have it loose.

Kate and I spend the ride to the apartment talking about Anton and what he's been up to. Anton was always with us during college and was like a brother to Kate and me. He would even pretend to be one of our boyfriends if some sleaze was hitting on us at the bar. We pull up to the huge apartment building where all the rich people live, Escala. Elliot pulls up to the garage, enters a code, and drives through the now open gate. "This is where your brother lives?" I ask him.

"Yeah, in the penthouse. It's a little too quiet for me. I don't think he even knows any of his neighbors. But my brother is pretty private so it makes sense for him." We take an elevator where Elliot has to enter yet another code so we can get up to Christian's floor. It's a long ride up to the 30th floor.

Once we're through his foyer and enter the great room Sophie comes running up to me. "Miss Ana!" She yells and practically jumps in my arms making me laugh.

"Hi, Sophie!" She is hugging me now hard and doesn't seem to want to let go.

"Sophie, I told you to behave." Mr. Taylor lightly scolds Sophie. He seems embarrassed. I imagine she gets her outgoing personality from her mom because Mr. Taylor is so reticent.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine, Mr. Taylor. Sophie is a pleasure to have in class and to be around." I turn to look at Sophie, "You did such a wonderful job tonight, Sophie. I told you that you can do it." I stand back up when Sophie runs to get something to drink.

"Please, call me Jason. I'm glad you're here. Sophie doesn't stop talking about her ballet classes and Miss Ana. I think she really looks up to you." Just as we're talking a pretty and put-together woman with red hair walks up to us. "Miss Ana, this is my fiancee, Gail. She also works for Mr. Grey."

"Please, just Ana. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gail. You must be proud of Sophie here." She gives me a genuine and honest smile and I instantly warm to her and get a maternal feel from her.

"She's a wonderful little girl and I love her to pieces. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll come with you." I walk with Gail through the immense room to a big kitchen. Then Sophie calls over to Gail to help her with something; standing in the kitchen is Christian and his sister Mia. They seem to be arguing about something.

"Mia, I said let it drop. Now that's enough…" When I walk in the both stop and look up at me. I start to blush, embarrassed I interrupted them and they are practically strangers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just come back later." I start to back out of the room.

Mia looks at me and smiles, "Nonsense. I was just leaving to talk to Kate." She then smiles at Christian and winks at him. I wonder what that was all about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **CPOV**

I love my sister but sometimes she can be really annoying and meddlesome. She's convinced I have a crush on Ana. She's right but I'm not going to tell her that. That is something that will remain a secret. So of course, she is obvious when Ana comes into the kitchen making up an excuse to leave so Ana and I are alone. I'm annoyed and happy at the same time. Is that even possible?

"It's a small world, you know my brother. Can I get you something to drink?" I try to start a conversation with her.

"Water, please. Yes, it is a small world. I was surprised to see you at the party. Kate has been trying for months to get me out, and she finally got her way."

"Why has she been trying to get you out? Don't most young women your age like to go out and party?" She looks into my eyes and I am caught in her spell. I want to know everything about her.

"You know, I could say the same about you. You talk like you're an old man." She teases me. Maybe in some ways, she's right.

"I just work a lot so it doesn't leave time for partying and stuff. Plus it's not really my scene." I doubt she would like what my scene is.

"I've never been much of a partier and I work a lot at the dance studio. So, when I do have downtime, I like to spend it quietly relaxing."

"I see. So what made you get into teaching ballet classes?" I've been wondering this ever since I read her bio on the studio's website.

"I taught at the studio part-time when I was in college. Then when I moved back here and needed a full-time job, Helene was happy to hire me back." She looks down into her glass of water obviously lost in her thoughts.

"Where did you move to, before you moved back here?" I hope she'll open up and talk to me. I've been wanting to know the answers to these questions.

"Oh, I danced with the New York City Ballet and had a messy breakup with an ex so I moved back here." I can tell she's not being completely honest with me. She's holding something back.

"That must have been some breakup to force you to uproot your life once again and move all the way back here." Now she just looks at her glass with a rosy pink creeping up her cheeks.

She continues to look down, "Um… yeah, it was. I thought we were in love." I can tell I've pushed her too far and I better stop this line of questions. But maybe she'll be open to having a sexual relationship with me. There would be no messy feelings to mess it up.

"I'm sorry to bring that up. It was incredibly insensitive of me." I don't want to scare her off. I want to make her feel comfortable. She's just about to say something to me when Sophie calls her over.

"I better get over there. It was nice to speak with you. Thank you for the water." She quickly walks over to Sophie and sits with her. It looks like Sophie has asked her to braid her hair.

I'm not alone for long. Elliot walks in and helps himself to my refrigerator and beer. "I saw you talking to Ana. Do you like her?" He is a nosy bastard and just as bad as Mia.

"She's nice and hot. Does that mean I like her?" I try to act unimpressed.

It doesn't work and Elliot gets a more serious look on his face. "I've seen the way you look at her, bro. You had the same look on your face at my party. You actually smiled, I was afraid your face was going to crack."

"You are an asshole. I'm not saying I like her; it's just that she's interesting." And I am interested in getting to know about her.

"Fine, I'll play your game. You may find it _interesting_ that Kate told me she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's not even dating anyone. She hasn't since she moved back here about a year ago."

"Do you know why she moved back here?" I figure I might as well find out the information if he's offering it.

"You can't say anything because Kate made me promise to keep it a secret; but, apparently she was dating one of the directors at the ballet company she worked for in New York. I think things were pretty serious when she found out he was married and she was his side piece the entire time. Then to pour salt into her wounds, he pulled strings to have her removed as a principal dancer."

"Wow, that's harsh. I can imagine that must have been a hard time for her." Elliot nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Kate said she was a wreck when she first came back. He was her first love. Supposedly she had always dreamed of being a professional dancer." Before I can get any more information, we are interrupted by Kate.

"What are the brothers Grey talking about in here?" Her hair's a mess with strange clips all over it.

Elliot wrinkles up his face, "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, Sophie is playing hairdresser. You should see Ana's hair." I look over and Ana's hair is a disaster and she is laughing with Sophie - and so is Taylor and Gail. I've never seen this side of them before. It looks like I am not the only person Ana has made an impression on. She's here in my apartment; I have to do something. I don't know what my draw is to her but I do know if I let her leave here tonight without talking to her I will regret it.

I'm standing by the snacks watching everyone else in their element. I don't think I've ever had this many people here, even family. Sophie has gone to bed so now it's just adults. Taylor and Gail said they would go back to their quarters since Sophie is now sleeping but I told them they can stay if they'd like. Tonight, they don't work for me. I am actually having a good time. Normally, on a Saturday night, I would either be in the playroom with a sub or working in my office.

Ana comes up to the snacks and begins to pick at the crudites. "I like your hair." I tease. It looks ridiculous but it was sweet of her to indulge Sophie like that. It's something I probably would have let Mia do when she was younger.

"Oh, yeah. She was having fun." Ana starts to take the hair clips out of her hair.

She looks up at me and she forgot a clip by her right ear. "You missed one." I slowly remove the clip and gently brush against her cheek. I feel a buzz of electricity once I do and I have an overwhelming desire to kiss her. I have never felt this way before. Her large blue eyes look up at me, her breath hitches and she closes her eyes, leaning into my hand slightly. She feels this electricity too. "Ana, would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" I'd prefer she has it here with me in the morning after she's spent the night. But I don't want to insult her like that. I have a feeling a woman like her deserves more than a one night stand.

"I don't drink coffee." She's turning me down. She doesn't feel the same attraction as I do. "But I like tea." She looks up at me and smiles. In return, I smile back at her.

"OK, would you like to meet at Storyville Coffee at the Pike Place Market, say 10 am?" I've never done this before so I'm not sure what is the correct protocol.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." We're standing there just smiling at each other and not saying anything like a couple of idiots when Kate comes up to us.

"Hey, Ana. We should get back home. It's late. Are you coming?" The spell has been broken and Ana looks at Kate and nods.

"Um, so, thank you for having me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's been my pleasure. Tomorrow, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **APOV**

"Kate, do I look OK? I'm nervous. I'm not sure if coffee with Christian this morning is a date or not." I'm wearing my Topshop Romantic Blooms Tea Dress and Topshop Romeo sandal in pink. I'm so nervous I can't stop messing with my hair, dress, everything really.

"Ana, you look great. It's perfect. Do you want to take my car?"

"Are you sure you won't need it?" I haven't had a car since I moved to New York. I sold my old Beetle when I moved away and I haven't been able to save enough money to get another one. Luckily I can walk to most places I need to go.

"I'm good. My keys are hanging by the door. Call me if you need anything and have fun!" I get into Kate's Mercedes and make my way to the shop. I take deep breaths to calm myself down and tell myself, 'You will be fine. It's just two people having coffee.' I get to the coffee shop building and find a parking space along the street. As I am walking to the main entrance I see Christian there waiting for me. He looks like a model and takes my breath away for a second. Then I see him give me a huge grin and my heart starts to beat a mile a minute.

"Good morning, Ana. You look beautiful. Very nice car." Oh God, I hope I don't trip or do something stupid.

"Oh, it's Kate's car. I don't have one so she let me drive hers." He takes my hand in his and we walk into the building and up to the shop. His hand feels so strong like he could protect me.

"How do you get to work and around town without a car?" He's the perfect gentleman as he holds the door open for me.

"I usually walk or take the bus. Sometimes Kate will give me a ride. I didn't want to walk in these heels so I borrowed her car." We get into the shop and luckily it's not crowded.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get our order. What would you like?"

"A green tea, please." He gets in line for our order and I find a seat at a secluded table. I have so much nervous energy I don't know what to do with myself.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe she doesn't have a car. And the bus? That can't be clean or safe. I get to the counter and place the order. "One green tea and a macchiato." I take the tray with our drinks and find Ana at the table. I hand her tea to her, "one green tea for the coffee hater." I tease.

She looks up at me with those big blue eyes and I notice she is biting her bottom lip. It must be a nervous habit but it's making me hard. If she keeps doing that, I won't be able to make it through coffee. It makes her look both sexy and innocent at the same time.

"Thank you. What does CTG stand for? I assume your initials?"

"What, CTG?" What is she talking about? Has she been stalking me too?

"On your key chain. You have the monogram CTG engraved." She points a slender finger to my car keys. I had forgotten all about them.

"Oh, yeah. My initials - Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Is Trevelyan your middle name?"

"No, it's my surname but it was easier to just use Grey for business purposes. My mother is a pediatrician and uses Trevelyan, her maiden name, professionally. What is your full name?"

She sighs and I get the feeling she doesn't like her name. "Don't laugh. It's Anastasia Rose Steele. Now you know why I just go by Ana."

"Anastasia, I think it's beautiful, like you." I like the way her name rolls off my tongue. She looks down and blushes.

"My mother was slightly obsessed with the Romanovs if you can't tell. I guess I should be glad she didn't name me Olga or Tatiana."

"Are you close with your mother?" Sometimes the relationship one has with their parents can tell a lot about them.

She shakes her head. "No, my mom left us when I was seven."

"So you were raised by your father then?"

"No, my stepfather. He raised me. I have his last name. My father died when I was a baby. I think my mother was always looking for another love like that."

"Your stepfather, are you close with him?"

Her face lights up and her eyes sparkle, "Yes. Ray, he's a wonderful man. He didn't have to raise me but he did. He's always been there for me. He drove me about an hour each way for dance classes and when I thought I should quit he encouraged me. He's the one who supported me in my move to New York."

"Why did you leave New York? You seem to have loved dancing with the company."

"I did. But I made a stupid mistake and it ruined my career."

"I'm here to listen if you want to talk. I won't judge you." I want her to open up to me and talk to me. I want to earn her trust and let her know I will be there for her.

"It was one of the directors. Shortly after I became a principal we started dating. I fell in love with him. He was my first."

"Your first serious relationship?"

"Well, yes. But he was also my _first_. You know…" What? She was still a virgin when she graduated college? How is that even possible?

"I see. So what happened?" I'm still stunned that she was a virgin until about a year ago.

"He was married. I didn't know. I was 'the other woman' and I had no clue. I was so embarrassed and horrified so I broke things off with him as soon as I found out. He got pissed at me so he told some of the other directors that I tried to seduce him to become a principal dancer. My reputation was ruined. The dance community is pretty small so even if I went to another company they would probably have heard about me." Her voice cracks and I know this was hard for her to talk about and someone that really upsets her.

I grasp her hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Ana. You didn't deserve that. You deserve more."

"I'm sorry for being such a downer. It's your turn. Tell me about you. Kate made it seem like you're this mysterious man or something." She won't like what I have to tell her.

"I'm not very exciting, really. My mom is a pediatrician and my dad is a lawyer. I dropped out of college and started my own business and here we are." That pretty much explains it.

"Kate told me you were adopted and the same with Mia and Elliot. I think you're not telling me everything."

"I was adopted when I was four. I don't remember much about my life before that. I have a lot I need to make up for and I'll just leave it at that." She looks at me with sincerity.

"I have a feeling that's not true. I think you are a good man." I shake my head.

"I don't think so, Ana. And for some reason, I feel compelled to tell you the truth. If you knew the real me, you would run."

"Why don't you give me the chance to try?"

What is she saying? Why would she want to get mixed up with me? I'm worse than that asshole director. "What are you saying?"

"There's something that draws me to you. I felt it the day we met. At the very least, we could try to be friends."

"Ana, I don't want to hurt you and I'm afraid that's exactly what I'll do. You're sweet and beautiful and innocent. You're too good for me. We just wouldn't work out. I'll walk you to your car." She looks at me confused. There's chemistry between us and I know she feels it too but I don't deserve someone like her. I am an unlovable monster. It's best for her to just stay away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **APOV**

I'm dumbfounded. I really thought he liked me. It's probably because I told him what happened in New York and he changed his mind. This is the first time I allowed myself to open up to someone since Julian. I walk in the door and Kate is there waiting for me. "Ana, how did it go?" She looks at me and her face falls. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch me. I guess he's just not interested in me like that. And, now I know. I'm going to get changed and head to the studio. I want to clean up a little bit now that main classes have ended for the summer."

"Ana, do you have to go do that now? Can't it wait? You're only working part time." I know she's worried about me but I really just need to be alone. I put myself out there and I don't think I was ready. Christian's rejection stings.

"It's ok. I'll be alright, Kate. And, about the part-time thing, I'm going to look for another job so I can pay you the rent I owe. There's got to be something I can do."

"Ana, nonsense. You know I don't need the money for rent."

"I know you don't _need_ me to pay but I should. I should be a responsible adult and stop licking my wounds. If I can't make enough money teaching dance then I have to get at least another part-time job to help." I turn and walk into my room and change into yoga pants and tank top over a sports bra. I head to the door and pick up the studio keys.

"Ana, at least take my car."

"I'll be fine, Kate. I think the walk will be good for me. Thank you though. I love you."

"I love you too Steele, but I hate how stubborn you are. Take your phone and call me if you need anything." I just nod and head out the door. Maybe starting over again is just what I need.

* * *

 **KPOV**

I don't really know Elliot's brother that well. But I'm pissed about whatever happened to make Ana so upset. After everything she's been through this is the last thing she needed. I feel like it's all my fault. This would have never happened if I hadn't made her go to the party with me.

I do what always makes me feel better when I am angry or frustrated - I fold laundry. I don't know why, but it comforts me. I need things to fold so I go in my room and get the clean clothes I have sitting in the basket and then get Ana's as well to fold for her. She won't mind.

About an hour later my phone rings. It's Elliot. "Hey, Babe. How was work?" He's been working really long hours on this job he's trying to finish.

"It was fine. I'm just mad that we got behind on the job so now I have to do some work on the weekends to make up the time. How are you?"

"Well, I'm upset. Ana went to have coffee this morning with your brother and I don't know what happened but she came back really upset and just told me it wouldn't work out. After everything that has happened to her, that was really the last thing she needed."

"I'm sorry, hun. I honestly thought he liked her. He was acting like it yesterday."

"I know. It's not your fault. I just worry about Ana. Besides Ray, Anton and I are the only people she has."

"Well, I'm sorry. I wish it didn't happen like that. I have to get back to work and clean up. Do you want to go to dinner later?"

"I don't really feel up to going out but if you want to come over and hang out that would be cool. Maybe we can order some take out or something." Maybe with both of us there we can find out what happened with Christian and make Ana feel better. She was always the one to take care of me. When she's the one who is hurt I don't know what to do. I feel helpless.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I don't know what I did there. I know I hurt Ana but if I continued this I would probably end up hurting her even worse. I feel like such a jerk. She's beautiful - I'm sure she will find someone who is more deserving. Who am I kidding? The thought of her with anyone else makes me jealous. And of course, I was stupid and let Elliot get involved. So now he'll be up my ass. I'll just avoid him until it blows over. I get changed and head down to the gym to do a quick circuit on the elliptical. About a half hour into my workout Elliot comes walking in. I knew I should have changed my access codes.

"What's going on, brother? How are you doing?" He's trying to get me to talk. I know what he's doing.

"What do you want, Elliot? I'm busy." Maybe just this one time I'll get lucky and he'll go away.

"No worries. I'll workout with you." So, I won't be so lucky. My nosy brother wants to talk and I am pretty sure I know what it's about. Ana has had time to go home now and she probably told Kate who told my brother.

I sigh. "Just get on with it, Elliot. I know why you're here." He is such a pain in the ass, only second to Mia.

"OK. So, what happened this morning with Ana? I thought you liked her."

"I did too. But during coffee I realized we just wouldn't work out. We're not right for each other. I should have seen it last night. But I didn't do anything to her. I bought her tea and walked her to her car after. That's it. You can tell your girlfriend to call off the hounds." My brother doesn't know the depths of my depravity. All he knows is I had a tough life before I was adopted that really fucked me up. He doesn't know the monster I truly am.

"I don't know. It looked like you got on well and you made a nice couple." He shrugs at me.

"Well, I guess we can't always get what we want. Can we?" I grab my towel and get off the elliptical and head to the elevator. Before I have a chance to close the elevator doors the quick bastard jumps in the elevator with me. He just doesn't know when to give up, does he?

"Ana seems like a cool chick. And from what Kate says, she's really smart and a good person. You know if a child's family doesn't have money to take dance classes Ana pays for it out of her own pocket?"

"Well, that's where we differ. I like to work to make money." I know that's lame but I just need to get him off this subject.

"Bull shit, Christian. First of all, I may not be the smartest guy but I can tell when there's chemistry and two people like each other. And second, I know you give a lot of your money away, even if you don't boast about it."

"Jesus Christ, Elliot. Why won't you let this go? I don't like the girl, ok? She's not my type. I'm sorry your girlfriend isn't happy about it but it's not my problem."

"Do you even have a type of _woman_?" I look at him and I can feel myself radiating with anger.

"What, so you're going with a gay joke now?" I really wish people would stop meddling in my life and leave me alone to be the miserable bastard I am.

"Christian, contrary to what other people think, I know you aren't gay. I've always known you aren't gay. When we were teenagers you'd get a hard on just by looking at a girl's ass as she walked by you. I wasn't oblivious, I just didn't say anything."

"Well, thank you for your charity, Dr. Phil. Now do you have something important you wanted to talk to me about, or did you just come here to harass me about your girlfriend's roommate?"

"God, you can be such a fucking dickhead sometimes. You'd think you would want to be left alone in your ivory tower living a sanitary life by the way you are acting."

"Well, I'm glad you finally got the idea. I have work to do. Bye, Elliot."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **APOV**

I let myself into the studio. This is my sanctuary, my safe place. Before I start to clean up, I decide to do some dancing. I find my music for Swan Lake, Act 2, no. 10. It was my first ballet as a principal dancer with the role of Odette, The Swan Queen. It's my favorite that I danced to - it's such a beautiful and tragic story of eternal love lost.

I'm lost in the dance and music so I don't hear the knocking. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man standing there and it startles me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to interrupt your dancing. It was beautiful."

This man is a little older, he's very distinguished looking with kind eyes. I blush, "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Amy Brown's father. I've dropped off the tuition for last month. Her mother forgot it at the last class."

"Oh, Mr. Brown, I told your wife there was no rush to send it. But, thank you." He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a check.

"My ex-wife, and please call me Paul." He gives me a gentle and friendly smile. It makes me want to return his smile. "Miss Steele, I hope I am not being too forward or inappropriate but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

I pause for a second to make sure I understood what he asked. And then I decide to do something different from my natural inclination and I accept his offer. I need to move on and make some changes. Maybe this will be good for me. "I would like that. Thank you."

His smile gets bigger. "Great, are you free say, Thursday evening?"

"Thursday sounds great."

"Perfect. Here's my number. Shall I pick you up around 7?"

"That's great. You can pick me up here if it's not too much trouble." I decide to play it safe and have him pick me up here instead of letting him know where I live. He seems nice but you never know.

"Sounds good to me. Call me if anything changes, otherwise I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye, Paul,"

I start packing up some things I have here and do some light cleaning. Normally I would have never agreed to go on a date with him but maybe I need to stop doing what I've always done. It obviously has not worked for me before. I gather my things, lock up the studio, and start my walk home feeling a little lighter than I did earlier today. Maybe this is the start of a new Ana Steele.

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's Thursday night and I'm meeting Elliot at the Metropolitan Grill. I figure I owe him this as a sort of apology for how I acted on Sunday. I brought that all on myself by acting without thinking. I knew I shouldn't have done something so out of character for me.

We're sitting at our booth, both of us having finished our porterhouse steaks when Elliot's face turns white. "What is it, Elliot?" I go to turn around and see what has shocked him.

"No, don't turn around. It's Ana with some man. She must be on a date. She looks really, really good." I turn around to take a look. And, it's her. She doesn't just look 'really, really good', she is stunningly beautiful in a body-skimming, knee length black halter neck dress. It perfectly accentuates the best parts of her body and the high heels she is wearing make her long legs look even longer. "Sorry, bro." Elliot looks at me and shrugs.

"What are you sorry for? We didn't have any type of relationship; she is at liberty to date whoever she wants." Even if it is some asshole who looks too old for her. I hate him. I am following Elliot out of the restaurant when he walks up to Ana's table. What the hell is he doing?

"Hey, Ana! How's it going?" Ana smiles at Elliot and then she makes eye contact with me and immediately looks down.

"Hi, Elliot. Elliot, this is Paul Brown. Paul, this Elliot Grey, Kate's boyfriend and his brother, Christian." Paul shakes hands with Elliot and then looks to me.

"Christian Grey?" Paul asks.

Coldly, I respond, "Yes." I want to rip this guy apart and tell him to get his hands off of Anastasia.

"My accounting firm, Brown Associates, worked with your company last year on an audit for your shipyard." I give him my fake smile that I reserve for work acquaintances I don't care for.

"Yes, I remember. Good to see you, Brown… Ana…" I can't be here any longer so I quickly turn on my heels and walk towards the doors leaving Elliot standing there.

"So, that was interesting…" Elliot says once we are in my car.

I quietly mumble to myself, "A fucking accountant…" Elliot smiles at me. "What is so damn funny?"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Elliot responds, "Nothing. Nothing's funny."

I drop Elliot off at his place and as soon as I get back to my apartment and call Welch. "Welch, I need you to run a background check on a Paul Brown. He owns an accounting firm, Brown Associates."

"Anything else, Sir?"

"Make sure to include as much of his relationship history you can find. I want to see what kind of guy he is."

"Yes, Sir. I'll get you the information as soon as I can." I hang up the phone and pour myself a bourbon. I didn't make a mistake calling things off with her, did I? It's just because she was with another guy and she looked really good. Beautiful, even. Her hair looked so soft the way it framed her face and spilled down her back. She smelled so good. I wish I knew what kind of perfume she wears. She probably doesn't since she doesn't wear makeup either. She doesn't need to, she's a natural beauty.

I spend the next couple of hours trying to distract myself with work until I get the information from Welch I have been waiting for. Paul Brown is a 38-year-old accountant who owns his own firm. His ex-wife is a nurse and they have an 8-year-old daughter, Amy, who happens to be a student of Ana's. It looks like they divorced a couple of years ago when the wife caught him cheating on her. So, not only is he robbing the cradle with Ana, he's also a philanderer. Ana is only 22, she's too young to be tied down with someone who has a child. She deserves to be the center of someone's world, not a secondary thought.

I hope this isn't something serious for her and just maybe a fun fling - something to get out of her system. The thought of her being intimate with someone else is driving me insane. She's so sweet and innocent she could easily be taken advantage of. I don't want her to get hurt again like she did before. She doesn't seem good at making decisions. She needs someone to take care of her and protect her always. Can I do that? Could I make her happy?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **APOV**

I'm driving in Kate's car back to the apartment. The date with Paul went OK. He seems nice enough. Then we saw Christian and Elliot, and Christian looked so gorgeous. It was just a reminder of how he didn't want anything to do with me. He could barely even say hello to me.

Paul asked me out on a 2nd date and I agreed. But, due to his custody arrangement for his daughter, I won't be able to see him until next week. This is his weekend to have her. I don't mind, though, it gives me space. Saturday, I start my new job at a bookstore. It doesn't pay much but it's a flexible schedule so I can still teach and I've always enjoyed reading. If it weren't for dance, I probably would have been an English major.

Tomorrow I am going to visit Ray. Because I don't have a car, I am taking the bus. It's almost a 4-hour trip so I am taking the earliest bus I can so I get there mid-morning. Then I'll stay overnight and head home Saturday morning with enough time to start my new job in the afternoon. Ray offered to come and pick me up but it just doesn't make sense for him to have to do that drive twice. I am perfectly capable of taking a bus.

I get home and am surprised to see Kate there. "Ana! How did it go?" Kate has on MTV and is drinking a glass of wine. I help myself to a glass and join her on the couch.

"It was OK. Paul is nice." He was nice and there is no logical reason why I shouldn't like him. It's just that there is no 'spark' with him.

"Nice? Just nice?"

"Yeah, he was a perfect gentleman. He owns his own accounting firm. We are going out again next week."

"Well, that's good. You're just in the getting to know each other phase anyway. It's probably good you don't start off too hot and heavy."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Hey, I'm going to visit Ray tomorrow so I won't be home. Then I start my new job Saturday afternoon."

"Ana, I've told you that you don't need to get a second job."

"Kate, I don't want to hear it. I've been avoiding being an adult for long enough. I need to grow up once and for all."

"Ana, you are an adult. What are you talking about?" Besides Ray, Kate was always one of my biggest cheerleaders since the day I met her at freshman orientation.

"It's nice to try and chase my dreams but there comes a time when I need to admit it's not working out, lick my wounds, and do the right thing."

"Ana, I wish you would have confidence in yourself. You are a beautiful dancer. You just had a setback, that's all."

* * *

 **CPOV**

It's been over a week since I saw Ana on her date with that Paul. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I dream about her, everything I see reminds me of her. I chalk it up to the fact that I want something I can't have.

It's Mia's birthday so Elliot, Kate, Mia and I are going out to dinner to celebrate. And totally Mia, she has picked The Dahlia Lounge for the restaurant. It wouldn't have been my first choice but it's her celebration.

Everything is going fine until Kate sees a group of people enter the restaurant and get seated. She practically spits out her wine. "Um, I have to go make a call. I'll be right back." Kate quickly gets up and makes her way towards the bathrooms.

I look at Elliot, "What the hell was that about?" But, he looks just as confused as Mia and me. A few minutes later Kate returns to the table and looks a little upset.

"Kate, what was that all about?" Kate looks at Elliot and you can tell by the look on her face she doesn't want to tell him. "Come on, Kate, just tell us."

"That guy just walked in is Julian Lamb."

"Who's that?"

"The director of the New York City Ballet." Kate looks really freaked out.

Elliot still looks a little confused. "Isn't that where Ana danced?" Kate just nods her head. "So, that's the director she dated?" Kate nods again. "What's he doing in Seattle, then?"

"I don't know. But whatever the reason, if he talks to Ana at all it won't be good." The guy looks like a sleazy asshole. Someone should beat the shit out of him for what he did to Ana.

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm in Paul's car coming back from the restaurant when my phone rings. It's Kate, she knows I'm out with Paul so if she's calling it's probably important.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Hi Ana, um, have you heard any news about Julian?"

"Julian? No, why?" My heart stops. What's happened with Julian and how does Kate know?

"Well, we're out to dinner and I just saw him."

"You just saw Julian, at a restaurant in Seattle?"

"Yes. He's here now."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Ana, come on. Of course, it was him."

"Hang on, Kate. I want to check something out." I put Kate on hold and google Julian Lamb. Shit. Kate's right. There's an article "Julian Lamb of the New York City Ballet Is Guest Artistic Director for the Pacific Northwest Ballet for the Upcoming Season." Fuck.

"Kate, it was him. He's working with PNB."

"Does he know you're in Seattle?"

"Yes, shortly after I moved back he sent me the things I accidentally left behind."

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll talk to you later." Paul drops me off at my apartment.

"Is everything OK, Ana?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. Kate just saw someone I used to know. It's no big deal."

"OK. I'll call you this week. I have Amy, but maybe we can get together next week or something."

"Sure, that sounds great, thank you." I lean across the seat and give him a kiss on the cheek. It's only our second date and I don't want to rush anything.

I get into the apartment and go to my room to change. I feel numb. This man who hurt me so callously and who I ran away from is here. Maybe he's forgotten that I live here. Maybe he's forgotten me and we won't ever cross paths. After all, I was probably one of many girls he had and he can't keep track of them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **APOV**

I barely slept last night. I can't believe Julian is in Seattle. I just want to move on with my life. Maybe he's forgotten about me like I am just a distant memory. I doubt I meant anything to him.

It's Sunday morning and Elliot stayed over with Kate last night. So, I've made the three of us breakfast. We're sitting at the table drinking coffee when the doorbell rings. Kate goes downstairs to answer it and comes up a couple of minutes later. "Ana, it's a delivery for you."

"I didn't order anything." I open the package and in it is a Tiffany box. Inside the Tiffany box is a silver charm bracelet with three charms: a ballet slipper; an A; and a New York charm. There's a small card so I open it to read what's inside.

 _My dearest Ana,_

 _I have missed you._

 _Now that I am in Seattle_

 _I thought maybe we could catch up._

 _Yours Truly, Julian_

My hands start to immediately shake, a huge lump has formed in my throat, and tears spring to my eyes. I drop the bracelet and run to my room; I know I'm going to cry and I don't want to do it in front Kate and Elliot. A couple of minutes later Kate knocks on my door. "Ana, come on, let me in." I reach over and unlock the door but don't open it. Kate slowly comes in, "Oh honey, I am so sorry." Kate reaches over and gives me a hug and I start sobbing.

"Why can't he just leave me alone, Kate? I don't understand."

"I don't know. He's a priapic asshole. Come on, let's go do something to take your mind off him."

"I'm just going to stay here. I don't feel like going anywhere." She looks at me worried. "I'll be OK. Go do what you had planned with Elliot."

"We're just going to Elliot's parents' for a family lunch. You're welcome to come."

"No, I'm good. But thank you." Kate reluctantly leaves and I spend the rest of the day in my room in my pajamas reading. I just don't think I can face the real world today. I need to stay in my protective bubble.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Today my parents are having a family lunch for Mia's birthday. Even my grandparents will be there and it will be Kate's first time meeting them. I get to Bellevue and Elliot and Kate are already there. I'm eager to find out if Ana is OK after last night's development but I don't want to seem too interested. Hopefully, Mia will ask. She's generally curious and doesn't have any inhibitions about asking.

We're sitting in the great room while my mom is finishing the meal in the kitchen. "So, Mia, did you enjoy your dinner last night?" I ask.

"I did. But I'm sorry you had to leave early, Kate and Elliot. I hope everything is OK with Ana. She seems like a real sweetheart." _Bingo_. Thank you, Mia.

"Well, she was OK until this morning when the asshole sent her a present and a note asking to get together", Kate said. I can tell she's upset too. That fucking asshole. Someone needs to teach him a lesson.

Elliot looks at me and gets a strange look on his face. "Ana was really upset this morning when she got it. I felt bad for her. She wouldn't come out of her room." There's a pit in my stomach. I hate the idea of her hurting. I may not have been the one to do it but she deserves so much better - not some asshole who is playing head games.

"That's a shame. She's such a nice girl. That guy seems like a real jerk. Why doesn't he leave her alone?" Mia is a very caring person so I can tell she genuinely cares for Ana even after only meeting her one time. My mood plummets as I think about Anastasia and how upset she must be. How much shit can one person go through? In some respects, it's like she's just as broken as I am.

The lunch goes well and my grandparents like Kate. My grandmother especially likes her and I think it's because they are a lot alike. Mia was spoiled completely so she was happy too. But I still couldn't help thinking about Ana.

* * *

 **APOV**

I didn't respond to Julian's 'gift'. It's Friday and luckily he hasn't tried to contact me again. Maybe he got the message when I didn't respond. I worked today at the bookstore and told Kate and Elliot I would meet them at the Zig Zag for some happy hour drinks. I see Kate and Elliot when I walk in so I wave and signal to let them know I'm going to get my drink at the bar first. It's pretty crowded here so I have to wait for the bartender. From behind me, I hear, "Ana, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

I turn to see Julian with a smug smirk on his face. I can't even think of words to say. Did he follow me here? Was it really a coincidence? Suddenly, I feel an arm around my shoulders and it's Christian. Before I can say anything he says, "Hey, baby. What's taking so long?" And then he gives me a kiss. "Who's this?"

Julian looks like he swallowed a lemon. "Julian Lamb, I worked with Ana at the New York City Ballet."

Christian gives him a huge smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, she never mentioned you. I'm her boyfriend, Christian Grey." Christian holds his hand out for Julian to shake but Julian just ignores him.

With a look of defeat and put in his place he says, "Well, Ana. I'm glad to see you're doing well." And he doesn't even wait for me to respond, he just walks away.

I look up at Christian, "Thank you, Christian. I think you saved me."

"That guy is an asshole. Hopefully, he leaves you alone now." I'm not sure how he knew who Julian is but I don't ask. I am just grateful he was there.

"Can I buy you a drink for saving my day?"

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to buy you a drink. Elliot mentioned you have a new job. How do you like it?"

"It's OK. It's a little boring, though. Most of the time they have me stocking shelves and putting the books in order. I'm not sure what I thought it would be, though." I feel like I am babbling. I force myself to stop talking so I don't look like a complete idiot. He really affects me.

"I see. And, how did things go on your date with Paul Brown?" I'm surprised he remembered Paul's name but then again they did work with each other before.

I feel awkward with this question. We went out for coffee once; it wasn't even a date. I don't know why I feel this way. He's probably just being polite. "Oh, they're OK. He's a nice guy." I don't know what else to say. I want to tell him that I don't feel the same chemistry with Paul as I do with him. "I better get over to Kate. Thank you again for your help." Before he can say anything else, I quickly walk towards Kate.

"Was that Julian?" Kate is seething. She didn't like Julian even before we broke up.

"Yes. But Christian helped me out so I don't think Julian will bother me again."

"How did Christian help you with Julian?"

"He pretended to be my boyfriend in front of him."

Kate smirks at me. "Oh, I see."

"Oh, Kate, don't you start. He was just being nice. He made it abundantly clear that he is not interested in me in case you forgot."

"I didn't say anything, Steele." But she still has a shit-eating grin on her face. I talk to Kate for a couple of minutes but then get a text from Anton.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Anton. He and Oscar had a fight when they were away and he wants to know if he can stay at the apartment."

"Oh no! Of course, he can, I hope he's ok."

"Me too. I'm going to go meet him there. I'm sorry for bailing on you."

"Ana, go to Anton. He needs you. I'll be home in a little bit and we can hang out."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I give Kate a kiss on the cheek and quickly leave to meet Anton.


	11. Chapter 11

_A lot of you have said you want longer chapters. Unfortunately, you're just going to have to deal with shorter chapters with frequent updates. The story is already written and, I just don't have the ability to focus and write longer chapters. I hope you aren't terribly disappointed. ~juju_

* * *

Chapter 11

 **APOV**

"Oh, Ana!" Anton starts to cry and hugs me.

"What happened?"

"We were away on vacation and I went to take a nap so when I woke up I went to find Oscar at the bar. There he was totally flirting and making out with this other guy. He didn't even see me standing there."

"Oh, Anton. I'm so sorry. I know you really cared about him." When Anton cares about someone, he goes all in. It's one of the endearing qualities he has but it also tends to get him hurt too.

"I'm just mad I gave up that great apartment to live with him and now I have nowhere to go."

"I spoke with Kate, she said you can stay here for as long as you need to. Now, can I get you a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"I think we have some Moscato, is that OK?" I'm rummaging through the fridge to see if we have anything else.

"That will work, honey. Thank you. So, tell me what the deal is with this Christian guy, by the way, who is totally gorgeous."

I roll my eyes at him. He's just as bad as Kate. "There is no deal. He's Elliot's brother. That's all."

"You know that's complete bullshit, right? I saw the way he was looking at you the day of the recital. There's no way he stopped liking you so quickly." Anton is actually very good about that stuff, except for himself.

"Well, it's true. And, Julian is in town."

"What?! No way! Why is that creep here? Can't they keep him on the east coast?"

"Apparently he is the artistic director for the PNB this season."

"Isn't that just a mind-fuck?"

"You're telling me. He sent me a bracelet and I ignored him then right before I came to meet you I saw him at the Zig Zag. He was talking to me until Christian came up and pretended to be my boyfriend so Julian would go away."

"Mmmm hmm, but Christian doesn't like you?"

"He told me so. He was probably just being nice or Kate told him to help me out. Oh, and I had two dates with one of my student's dad."

"Tell me all about it! Don't leave out a single detail." I tell Anton how Paul saw me at the studio and how we went on a couple of dates. "So, do you like him? How old is he?"

"He's nice. He's 38."

"38! Ana, he's old enough to be your father!" Anton is always so overly dramatic.

"He's 16 years older than I am. He's younger than my mother. But he does have a daughter and an ex-wife."

"That is too much drama. Do you like him?" I've missed talking to Anton like this and he always gave Kate good dating advice during college.

"He's nice." I shrug. He is nice and for anyone else, he is probably a catch, but there's no spark.

"Just nice? Cut it off, Ana. You're obviously not that into him and he's only going to give you drama in the future. Plus, you're only 22 - way too young to be a step-mother."

"I didn't say I was marrying him; it was just a couple of dates. We didn't even kiss."

"Good. Don't." I don't know how I ended up with two bossy best friends but I love them both.

"I have off work tomorrow, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go shopping around the city. We haven't done that in a while."

"OK, but I am broke so I will just be window shopping."

"That doesn't have to stop you from trying on silly clothes. It'll be fun, Ana."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I wish Ana didn't have to run last night, but I'm glad I got to help get that asshole away from her. I've just come back from a workout with Bastille and am about to get in the shower when I see I missed a text. It's my pain in the ass brother.

 _~So, you don't like Ana but you swoop in and help her when an ex is talking to her?~_

 _~I wish you would get over it. I was walking by and saw that asshole talking to her so I thought I would just help her out. No big deal.~_

 _~Why are you having such a hard time admitting you like the woman?~_

 _~Why are you having such a hard time realizing I don't like her? And, why do you care so much?~_

 _~I'm just stating what I see. And from what Kate told me, Ana is a catch.~_

 _~That's good for the guy she's dating, isn't it? I have things to do. I'll talk to you later.~_

 _~Laters~_

My brother is such a pain in the ass. He's like a dog with a bone and won't give up on this. He has never bothered me about women before so why is he suddenly so obsessed with this? But, to his credit, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I'm not going to tell him that. I'm sure it'll go away. I take a shower and go to do some work but in the afternoon I still have a lot of tension I can't get rid of so I decide to go for a run. It's probably from my asshole brother.

I'm about a half mile in when I see Ana and Anton outside of DeLaurenti. If I didn't stop, I would run into them. Ana and Anton are laughing hysterically and it looks like at least he's been shopping.

"Ana, Anton, how are you?" I try to act calm but this must be some type of sign. I can't stop thinking about her and now I randomly run into her in the street.

Ana looks shocked, "Oh, Christian. Hi! I didn't have a chance to thank you for last night. That was really sweet of you."

"I'm sure anyone would have done it. Anton, how was your trip?"

"It could have been better but now I am back home. Ana, dear, I just realized I forgot to get the brie we wanted to have tonight. I'll be right back." Anton makes his way back into the crowded store and Ana looks a bit like a deer in headlights.

"Can I buy you a coffee or something while you wait for Anton?" I have no clue what I am doing.

"Actually, I just drank a bunch of tea with Anton. But, I could go for some water." I look at my watch and see it's around lunch time.

"I haven't had lunch yet, would you like to join me?"

"I don't want to interrupt your run… plus, Anton will be out in a couple of minutes. But since I do owe you a thank you I will take a rain check, if that's OK with you."

"OK. Do you have my cell number?" A rain check is not a no, right?

"No." She takes her phone out of her pocket. "I'll give you mine too." She looks up at me and gives me a shy smile. We trade numbers and I put my phone in my pocket.

"I'll call you, Ana. Does that work?"

"Yes. Maybe you would like to come over for dinner or something?" She sounds unsure and nervous.

"That sounds wonderful. Well, I better get back to my run. It was good to see you, Anastasia."

"Um, you too, Christian."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **APOV**

We've invited Elliot and Christian over for dinner. And Anton, since he is staying here. I've decided to make gnocchi with bacon and spinach. I can make a lot of it to feed a bigger group.

Kate and Anton are out already so I text Anton and ask him to bring some good wine to go with dinner and pick out a dessert. Twenty minutes go by and Kate and Anton aren't back yet.

 _~Where R U?~_

 _~ Stuck in traffic. Will B there soon!~_

 _~OK. Hurry up, the guys will be here soon.~_

 _~Don't get ur panties in a bunch.~_

About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. Anton and Kate probably forgot their keys. As I am opening the door, I say, "It's about time!" Standing there is Christian. "I'm so sorry, Christian. I thought you were Anton and Kate."

"They aren't here?"

"No, they are stuck in traffic."

"Didn't Elliot come with you?"

"No, he said he was driving here straight from a job site."

Just then Anton texts me again.

 _~Will get there as soon as we can~_

 _~OK. Hurry up.~_

"Well, it looks like it's just us for now. Anton and Kate went to get some wine so unfortunately, I can't offer you any but we do have some beer." I'm digging in the fridge to see what kind of beer we have. "Looks like we have Victory Hopdevil, Pike Place Ale, or Fremont's The Lamb."

"I'll have whatever you're drinking." He walks over to me in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I hand him a Hopdevil and say, "No. I have everything ready. It's just keeping warm until everyone else gets here. Want to sit down while we wait?"

"Sure, lead the way." Christian follows me to the living room. Our apartment is nowhere near as big as his. I'm nervous so I turn on the TV and the movie Big Fish is on.

"Oh, I love this movie. It's one of my favorites," I tell Christian.

"I don't think I've ever seen it. What's it about?"

"It's such a good story. There's this guy who is about to become a father and has a strained relationship with his own dad. He finds out his dad is dying from cancer so he goes to his bedside. The father tells the son the story of his life which is pretty crazy."

"It looks like it just started. Why don't we watch it while we wait for everyone to get here?"

"Good idea." Christian sits next to me. We don't have anywhere to sit in here except for the sofa. Kate is having the chairs we normally have in here reupholstered. He sits close enough to me that I can smell him. He smells so good it's a little hard to pay attention, actually. It feels like there is some electric pull that is drawing me to him.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I have a feeling Ana and I have been set up here. I won't be surprised if no one else shows up. She looks gorgeous today and as I'm sitting next to her, the smell of her hair is driving me crazy. I just want to reach over and sniff it but that would be weird.

The movie is good and I loved hearing Ana laugh at the funny parts and I know I heard some sniffles from her at the end. "Well, Ana, I think we have been stood up."

"Yeah, I think so. I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of food." She walks over to the kitchen to take the food out of the warming oven.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?" I don't want to be a bad house guest.

"Well, you can grab yourself another beer." She gives me a big smile and her big blue eyes light up. I grab us each another beer.

We are sitting at the table enjoying the dinner, "Ana, this is good. You are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you, Christian. Cooking makes me feel calm. Do you cook at all?"

I would never think of cooking to be calming. "No, I don't even think I could boil water. Gail does all the cooking during the week."

"What about on the weekends, who cooks for you then?" I imagine telling her that my submissives normally cook all the meals on weekends would not go over well.

"It depends on what I am doing." Time to change the subject, Grey. "What else do you like to do?"

"Well, dancing has taken up a lot of my time so the only other thing I do is read. Cooking came out of necessity. Ray is terrible in the kitchen."

"How long have you been dancing?" I want to get to know what makes Ana tick.

"I started dancing when I was 3 but I got more involved when I was about 7 and my mom left Ray. It kept us both busy, I guess." She shrugs at her last statement.

"Why did you stay with your step dad and not move with your mom?"

"They didn't want to take me out of school and by the time the school year was over my mom had gotten remarried and was moving around the country with her new husband. Plus, I'm not sure I could leave Ray. In some ways, he was the only parent I had."

"I'm sorry. That must not have been fun." I think I lucked out when Grace and Carrick adopted me. The first four years of my life were hell but then it was like an angel saved me when Grace met me in the hospital that night.

"What about you? What do you like to do? Or, do you work all the time?" She gives me a teasing smile.

"Well, when I'm not working I like to go gliding and sailing on my boat."

"Gliding? That sounds exciting. You have your own sailboat?"

"Yeah, my company built it. Maybe one day I can take you sailing." We continue to chit chat and get to know each other, but since we're finished eating and no one has shown up I think I better get going. "I better get going. Hopefully, Kate and everyone else comes home soon."

"I can't believe they set us up like that. They really like to meddle, huh?"

"I can't say for Kate or Anton but Elliot is the nosiest bastard I've ever met." Ana laughs and it makes me feel… happy. I smile with her.

"Let me walk you out." We walk out and are standing at the threshold. "Thank you for coming over, Christian."

"I can't think of a better way to spend an evening. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." It's then I realize that we both have moved closer to each other and that magnetism is still there. I take a chance and lean down and give her a sweet kiss which she returns. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

She smiles shyly at me, "I'll be waiting. Good night, Christian."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **APOV**

"Ana, we're home!" I hear Anton call about four hours after they should have been here. I walk out from my bedroom to greet them in the living room.

"Traffic must have been bad - it took you four hours to just get across town." Anton dramatically lets out a breath and nods as if he is exhausted while Kate giggles. "You guys are terrible. Do you know that?"

"Enough about us - so, how was dinner?" Anton asks. I feel like dragging it out and not talking about it but he will only annoy me until I give in.

"Dinner was nice. Incidentally, there are leftovers in the fridge." I try to sound nonchalant but the truth is, I have been absolutely giddy since Christian kissed me.

"Anastasia Rose, I know you too well. Judging by that look on your face I know _something_ happened. So spill it already." Kate and Anton both have a seat with huge grins on their faces like kids on Christmas.

"We talked, we ate, and he gave me a kiss goodbye." Now I can't wipe the grin off my face.

"I knew he liked you!" Kate yells and she seems really excited. I start to blush, I hate talking about this stuff. I don't have that much experience and since I was on the other side of the country for my only other relationship, I didn't have to deal with this before. "When are you seeing him again?"

"He's supposed to call me tomorrow."

Anton gets excited, "You're going on a date tomorrow. We need to pick out your outfit!" He grabs my hand and tries to drag me toward my bedroom.

"He's just calling me tomorrow. That's it - we don't have any other plans."

Anton rolls his eyes, "Honey, tomorrow is Saturday. I guarantee he will ask you out."

"Now you're making me nervous. I don't know what I should wear." Anton and Kate start rifling through my closet.

"You'll need to have ready one dress and one nicer casual outfit." Kate is still searching my closet until she pulls out my French Connection Whisper Light Cutout sheath dress in a light apricot color. "This dress is perfect. And I have just the shoes to go with it - my Coach Smith bead chain pumps." She goes to her room and brings out these high heels that are really pretty with a mixture of black, light apricot, nude, and blue. They do go with it perfectly.

Then Anton rushes out of my closet. "Here, this is perfect for something more casual." He has my distressed toothpick jeans that I got on sale for 60% off. He also has my black short-sleeve wrap top with lace inset details. "Now we just need shoes."

"What about those?" I ask pointing to a pair of my shoes.

"Are you kidding me? You are not wearing flats on a date. Do you not know anything? Heels will make your ass look even better. You'll have him drooling." He grabs my Calvin Klein nude Vivianna platform sandals.

"Guys, I still think we're putting the cart before the horse. It was one kiss. Who knows he even wants more? And, he hasn't even asked me out on a second date."

"Actually, if you count the coffee shop it will be your third date," Kate interjects.

"Third date?!" Anton squeals. "Then we need to pick out some sexy panties and a bra." He runs to my bureau and opens the drawers. I'm not sure I like my friends digging through my drawers like this.

"What's so important about a third date?" I am confused.

"Oh, honey, you're so sweet." Anton pats my cheek with his hand. "For normal people, the third date is when you sleep with someone. Unless you're Kate, then that's the first date."

"Hey!" Kate pouts.

"Wait, so you're saying that if I go on this date with him he'll expect me to sleep with him?" Why have I not heard this before?

"Maybe not _expect_ it, but it's what is usually considered to happen," Kate speaks expertly on the topic and she knows more about dating than I do for sure.

"Oh…" Now I'm nervous. I've only had sex with one person and he hurt me emotionally. I'm not sure I want to get in a sexual relationship again so soon. Kate and Anton head out in the kitchen for something to drink while I hang in my room. I don't want to be a prude but I am pretty nervous about being with someone. What if I'm not good at it? How do I know if I am good, anyway?

* * *

 **CPOV**

I take out my phone and my finger hovers over Ana's phone number. I can't believe I am nervous to call a woman. I have women line up to be with me, to be my submissive. But I don't want Ana to be a submissive. There's something about her, I know she's different than the other women.

"Hello?"

"Ana, it's Christian. How are you?"

"Hi! I'm doing well. How are you?" I can hear she's excited to speak with me and it calms me.

"I'm doing much better now. I know this is short notice but do you have plans tonight?" I hold my breath. I hope she agrees to go out with me.

"No, I don't think I do. Kate is going out with Elliot and Anton is going out with some friends to a club."

"Would you like to have dinner with me at my apartment?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. What time?"

"Does 7 work? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, that's fine. I'll drive Anton's car."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes. I remember. So 7?"

"Yes, you'll need the code to park in the garage - it's 8675309; park in bay 5. Then in the elevator, you'll need to enter the code to get to the penthouse. It's 52204. Call me if you need anything. Sound good?"

"Yes, I will see you later." Her voice even sounds seductive.

"I can't wait." With that, I hang up. Now I have to plan what to do for dinner. I don't cook and I gave Gail and Taylor the weekend off. I decide to call Krungthep Thai Cuisine and have Thai food delivered. That works, right? I order the chicken satay, crab won tons, fresh rolls with prawns, pad Thai noodles, sauteed ginger, and yum nuea salad to be delivered at 6:45 precisely. That gives me enough time to set everything up but have it still be warm enough when Ana gets here.

Now I have that setup, I take a shower and get dressed into my usual white button-up shirt and black jeans. I just finish getting dressed when the doorman calls up that the food is here. I go down and get it myself. I don't want anything to be messed up tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **APOV**

I arrive nervously in the parking garage of Christian's apartment. I was only here once before and that was with a group of people. I get in the elevator and enter the code he gave me for the penthouse. I don't think I've ever been this anxious before.

The elevator doors open and I recognize his foyer. I walk the few steps into his great room and I stop when I see Christian. He is so good looking. "Anastasia, you look beautiful," Christian says as he walks towards me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and his gray eyes sparkle. "I'm glad you're here, are you hungry?"

I'm not hungry. I just want to launch myself at him but I don't want to be too forward. "Sure." I blush, feeling caught thinking dirty thoughts about him. "Did you cook?"

"I wouldn't put you through that, Ana. I hope you like Thai food. I got some delivered." He seems nervous too.

"I love Thai food." Christian and I share Thai food sitting on his leather sofa in the great room. I'm pretty sure he's probably never eaten while sitting on the sofa before. He asks me how I know Anton and Kate. So I tell him Kate was my roommate freshman year and we just hit it off and Anton was in my dance classes freshman year. "They are the best friends, even if they are frustrating sometimes."

"They can't be nearly as frustrating as Elliot and I had to grow up with him. I still can't believe the three of them set us up like that; although, I am happy with the outcome." Christian is now sitting very close to me. He leans in and gives me a kiss and I feel that electricity between us. He is a good kisser and he's really passionate like he is consuming me. I fervently return his kiss and run my hands through his hair. He stops for just a second and smiles at me. "I was hoping for that."

He kisses me again and this time he leans me back so I am laying down and he is on top of me. His hands are holding my head so he is essentially cocooning me. He is kissing me deeper and more passionately as if his life depends on it. Then he trails kisses up and down my throat making me moan. He kisses me again and gently unties my shirt so my pink lace bra is exposed. He holds my breast in his hand and squeezes it lightly. He rubs his thumb on the outside of my bra over the nipple making it hard in response. I cry out and Christian absorbs my cries with his mouth.

He pulls down the cup of my bra to expose my breast and he softly kisses it. His mouth moves to my nipple where he teases it with his tongue before he gently sucks it. It feels so good and is a hot line to my libido. Instinctively I thrust my hips up to his where I can feel his erection through his jeans. Christian kisses me again and massages my breast while he now grinds against me putting the right amount of pressure _down there_. I am literally panting - I have never felt like this before but I want him badly. "Christian, please…" I can tell he smiles and then he nips at my earlobe. I am so turned on at the moment that I think I would allow him to do anything to me.

Just as he unbuttons my jeans and undoes the zipper so his hand is right _there_ his cell phone rings. It's as though someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on us. "What? How did that happen? I see… hold on a second." Christian looks at me and adjusts himself. "Ana, I'm sorry. I have to take this call. It should only be a couple of minutes." I look at the time and see it's almost midnight. I didn't realize we had been making out for that long.

"Actually, I should get going. I have Anton's car and he'll be back soon." I explain as I start to zip up my pants and tie my shirt.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I bite my bottom lip and nod at him. I think it's probably good the call interrupted us because I think I would have had sex with him right there. He holds his finger up asking me to wait, "Welch, let me call you back in a minute." He hangs up his phone and holds my face in his hands. "I can't persuade you to stay?" His voice is a husky whisper and it turns me on. I have to exhale to try and calm down. I shake my head no. He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. "Well, then, I had a really, _really_ good time tonight. Thank you for coming over. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I had a good time too and yes, you can call me. I'll be home." I go to turn and walk to the elevator. If I don't leave now I'm afraid I won't be able to at all. Christian walks me to the elevator and hits the call button. The doors open right away.

"Anastasia, be careful driving home, OK?"

"OK. Good night, Christian."

"Goodnight, Ana." I get in the elevator and the doors shut. I lean against the wall. I think I am going to need a cold shower when I get home.

* * *

 **CPOV**

My erection is so hard and pushing against my jeans it 's actually painful. I don't think I have ever had one this hard before. It's throbbing. But, I need to call Welch back.

"Welch, tell me what happened again?"

"It turns out Miss Leila Williams secured a reservation at your club under your name."

"How did that happen? Who took the reservation?"

"A Mr. Doug Grass, Sir."

"Fire him. Then get in touch with Miss Williams and tell her she is to have no contact with me or anything related to me again or all of her support will stop including the A3."

"Yes, Sir."

"Did anyone hear her about the reservation? Do I need to do any damage control?"

"No, Sir. The oversight was caught as soon as Miss Williams came in the restaurant before she had a chance to speak with anyone."

"Good. I'd like a status update tomorrow morning."

"Absolutely, Sir. I will contact you in the morning."

I adjust myself again, I am still hard as a rock even after talking to Welch. Damn, Ana is so hot and I don't think she even knows it. If she had stayed, I would have definitely fucked her. But now, I need to take matters into my own hands. But as I do I'm going to think of Ana's perfect pink nipples and her breasts that are the perfect size. Everything about her is perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **APOV**

"Hey, Kate. Guess who texted me last night?"

"Who?"

"Diedre. She wants to know if we want to visit her this weekend in Vegas; we can crash at her place."

"Really? That sounds like so much fun! Cool! How is she doing?"

"It was pretty late when we texted so I didn't get to talk too much. But she said she loves dancing for the Nevada Ballet."

"That sounds like fun. I haven't seen her since graduation."

"I know, I miss her."

I'm doing my regular Sunday morning cleaning when my cell rings. It's Christian and I immediately get happy. I think I am starting to like him. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ana. It's Christian."

"Hi. I hope everything is OK after your call last night."

"Yes, sorry about that. I think the issue is resolved. Anyway, I have a busy week this week but would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" Oh, shoot. I want to go out with him but I already made the plans with Diedre.

"I would love to but, Kate and I have plans to visit a friend of ours in Vegas."

He sounds disappointed and I hate I am the cause of it. "Oh, I see…"

"Maybe you can come with us. I'm sure Kate would love having a weekend getaway with Elliot and my friend has a pretty big apartment so we could all stay there." I hope Diedre is OK with that.

"Las Vegas? Who is the friend you are visiting?" It sounds like Christian is fishing for information, it's kind of sweet.

"Our friend Diedre. I graduated from college with her and she is now a corps dancer with the Nevada Ballet Theatre."

"Oh! Well, I don't want to inconvenience your friend so I could always get the four of us a suite and then take us all out to dinner."

"I couldn't ask that of you, Christian. It's a lot of money to spend."

"Ana, I want to do this. I think it will be a good time and not to sound like an asshole, but I can afford it. In fact, I insist."

"I don't know…"

"I want to do this. I'd be insulted if you wouldn't allow me."

"OK. But can I pay you for my share?"

"I appreciate that but the answer is no. Let me do this, please? I don't want to hear anything else about this. It's my way of apologizing for the way our date ended last night."

"Thank you. Do you want me to text you the plans?"

"Yes, that way I can make sure I have all the arrangements made."

"Cool. I'll talk to you later."

I call Diedre and make sure she is OK with us bringing Elliot and Christian, which she is. Then I talk to Kate and like I figured, she is more than happy to have Elliot come along for the weekend. I don't have a lot of extra money so we will have to drive. It'll take about 16 hours so we'll have to leave early Friday morning and come back on Sunday. We'll at least have Saturday to spend with her. I text Christian to let him know.

~Talked to Diedre. She's cool with plans, but we will have to leave early Friday am because it's a long drive.~

~Don't worry about driving. We can fly.~

~I don't want to be a jerk but I don't have the $$ for a plane ticket. So, I would like to drive.~

~Ana, I have a plane so no worry about the cost. And no arguments.~

~OK bossy pants. And thank you. X0~

How crazy is it that he owns a plane? I know he is wealthy but wealthy enough to own a plane? Maybe it's like one of those smaller ones you can take to fly shorter distances. Julian flew me in one of those once to go to the Hamptons from Manhattan but it belonged to a friend of his. Now I am nervous and I think I need to check out my wardrobe. Kate and Anton have made me fully nervous about my outfits.

* * *

 **CPOV**

The arrangements have been made. I cleared the schedule with Stephan, my pilot, to make sure access to the GEH jet is available. Which it is and better be considering I am the fucking CEO.

I reserved the Two Story Sky Villa at the Palms. I want to show Ana a good time and I think she deserves to be spoiled a little bit. There are four bedrooms, five and a half baths, a living room, a dining room, a private balcony, its own pool, and a private glass elevator that takes us straight to the suite. If you're going to do Vegas, you better do it right. I'm not 'into' Vegas but maybe with Ana, it will be different.

The week drags even though it's extremely busy. I have back to back meetings and some very important ones about a new business GEH is acquiring. I only get to speak to Ana a couple of times during the week and neither of them was for long. I think about her all the time. I think about our make-out session on my sofa and it gives me an immediate hard on. A couple of times I even have to relieve myself in the bathroom in my office. I only saw my subs on the weekends so I don't know why it's so bad now but my usual workout routine does nothing to ease the tension. I feel like I am fifteen again with a constant, raging hard-on. I hope no one notices.

Finally, it's Friday morning. Elliot and I are at Sea-Tac waiting for Kate and Ana. I am nervous and keep pacing back and forth. "Dude, calm down. You're acting like an idiot."

"Shut up Elliot." He just laughs but thankfully shuts up. Then I see Ana and Kate walking up to us, both of them carrying bags. We walk up to them, I give Ana a kiss on her cheek and take her bag.

Elliot takes both of Kate's bags, "Damn, woman! How much did you pack?" Kate playfully slaps his arm.

"You look beautiful, Ana." Her eyes are sparkling blue even early in the morning.

"Christian, I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt." She blushes at me.

"I know; you're a natural beauty. Are you ready?" She smiles at me and nods and I can tell she's excited and I am too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **APOV**

This is not a plane - it's a freakin jet. This is like what movie stars fly around in. I feel underdressed in my white sleeveless t-shirt, distressed boyfriend jeans, NYCB hoodie, and my gray Chucks. "This is yours?" Christian nods at me.

"You don't like it?" He gives me a cheeky look.

"It's quite… large."

"You don't say, Miss Steele?" I just realized what I said and now I can feel myself blush. I just look down and I think he takes pity on me. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Some water if you have it? Please." He nods and reaches into a bar sized fridge and gets me a bottle of Fiji water. "Thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable."

The flight is only a couple of hours and we talk and have Elliot entertain us the entire time. We land at McCarran Airport and there is a driver with a limo waiting for us. "Sweet, bro," Elliot says as we get into the limo. Christian just smiles and shakes his head.

The limo drops us off at the Palms and once inside, we take a glass elevator up to our suite. I am in shock - this hotel room is bigger than Ray's house. "Oh my gosh, Christian… this is crazy. Amazing, but crazy!" I walk around the suite, which has an upstairs, my mouth is agape. Kate and Elliot run past me and claim the bedroom with the round, rotating bed. That's OK, it's not my style.

Christian brings my bag into this gorgeous room where the entire wall next to the bed is a view of the city. There's even a TV that pops up at the foot of the bed. "Is this room good for you?" Christian asks. How could it not be?

"Christian, this room is breathtaking. Look at the view!" How do people get used to this? "This must cost a fortune."

Christian then smacks my butt, "You don't worry about that. And, I have something planned so get changed if you want to." I turn around in time to see him smiling and leaving the room.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I are having a drink at the bar while the girls get changed upstairs. "Bro, seriously, this is pretty cool of you to do this."

"I just want to make sure everyone has a good time," I say nonchalantly.

"Are you sure it isn't to impress a certain brunette?"

"Surprisingly, I think she is the one female who is not impressed by my wealth. She even tried to give me money for this."

"That says something about her character, you know?" I can't hide the smile on my face as Elliot talks about her. "Holy shit. You like her. Not like think she's hot but you like her!" I give him my best 'fuck you' look. "Alright, alright! I won't say anything more."

Just then the girls come walking into the room and Anastasia takes my breath away. She is wearing a teal green romper that shows off her amazing legs and has spaghetti straps that cross in the back showing off her sexy shoulders. She's wearing a pair of dark tan leather platform wedge sandals that are just high enough. Her hair is in a ponytail to show off her slender neck and shapely shoulders. No one has ever looked so good dressed casually like Ana.

Kate is wearing short jean shorts, a white strappy crop top, and sky-high blue platform wedge sandals with her curly hair piled on top of her head. "Damn, baby. We might not make it out of here with you looking like that!"

"Calm down, Elliot. What are you, sixteen?" I jokingly scold him but the truth is I was thinking the same way about Ana. "Ana, when are we meeting up with your friend?"

"Actually, she ended up getting called into work for her other job so we won't see her until tomorrow. I hope that's not a problem." Actually, that makes me happy. I have the entire day with her. We get to the roof of the hotel and as we come around the corner the helicopter comes into view. "Christian, what are we doing?"

"I thought it would be fun to take a helicopter tour of Vegas and the Grand Canyon."

"The Grand Canyon, really? I've always wanted to see it." Ana's excitement is contagious.

"Bro, I can't believe Mr. Control Freak is going to allow someone else to pilot a chopper." Elliot busts my balls as we get in.

"Elliot, for Christ's sake, it's helicopter and yes, someone else is flying us."

Ana looks up at me, "you fly a helicopter?"

I'm sitting closely to her, just inches away and she smells fantastic. "Yes, her name is Charlie Tango. I can take you up some time; if you like this ride."

She looks at me through her lashes and breathlessly says, "I think I would like that very much."

The helicopter tour is great. We're in the air for about four hours with a tour of the strip, the Hoover Dam, and the Grand Canyon. I was pleased that Ana wasn't scared at all. For such a slight girl she is brave and has an adventurous side.

Once we're back, we decide to relax and have dinner in the suite. The concierge delivers our dinner choices to us in the suite along with a bottle of Sancerre. After we eat, we get changed into bathing suits and have drinks in our private pool that overlooks the strip. But, the view I find I appreciate the most is Ana in a bikini.

The four of us are sitting in the shallow end of the pool enjoying our drinks and talking. Ana is sitting on my lap, which my body appreciates very much in spite of how much I try not to. My hard-on is so bad I have to adjust how she is sitting. Luckily, she doesn't realize what's happening but Elliot notices and starts laughing his ass off. Kate looks at Elliot confused, "What's so funny?"

Still laughing, Elliot shakes his head, "Nothing. Everything is fine." After a few more drinks, Elliot and Kate decide they want to go out to a club.

Ana says she'd rather stay in since it has been a busy day and would like to relax. She looks at me, "Christian, don't stay back for me. If you want to go out, I'll be fine here."

"Actually, clubbing isn't my thing so I am perfectly happy staying in."

As they are getting out of the pool, Elliot teases, "You kids have fun!" Once again, he is laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **CPOV**

Ana and I are sitting next to each other in the pool. Kate and Elliot have left to get ready and hit the clubs. "So, Ana, what would you like to do? I think I know what I'd like to do."

She looks at me and her breath hitches. "I think I want the same thing." She whispers. I lean in and kiss her. Within moments the kiss becomes more urgent and passionate. I feel like I have been waiting so long for this. I pick her up from sitting next to me and sit her on my lap so she's straddling me. I hold the back of her head with my left hand and with my right, I rub down her back.

"You are so fucking hot. Do you know that, Ana?" I start kissing her earlobe, down her throat, and her shoulders. She puts her head back to give me more space. I kiss down to her breasts and nip the tops of her curves that peek out from her top. It hooks in the front so I unhook it to have free access to her beautiful breasts and nipples. I tease her nipples and they are instantly hard. As I am sucking on one of her nipples she moans and arches her back, thrusting her tits towards me. I can feel that in her state she is unable to support herself so I hold her up.

"Christian… oh my God."

"Shhh… baby." Then she reaches down and feels my rock hard dick through my swim trunks. Just having her grasp me there makes me moan. She reaches into my shorts and slowly starts to give me a hand job. Instinctively, I start pushing my hips towards her hand. Suddenly, she gets off my lap, takes my dick out, and starts to give me head. "Holy fuck, Ana." She doesn't let up and takes in my whole length, deep throating me. I don't think I've ever had such a good blow job before. She is fucking me with her mouth. I'm not sure I can hold on for much longer. "Ana, stop, you're going to make me cum." But she doesn't stop.

I pick her up. "Baby, not here. Not our first time." I kiss her and readjust myself. Then I pick her up while still kissing her. I grab a towel, wrap it around her and carry her up to her room.

I throw her on the bed, and since I have no idea where Kate and Elliot are, I lock the door.

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm laying on the bed with just my bikini bottoms on. I don't think I have ever been this turned on before. I want this man, desperately. He looks at me and gives me a sexy smile as he pulls his shorts down. He crawls on the bed toward me, kissing up my leg. He kisses up my stomach, my breasts to my mouth where he kisses me hard. He's in between my legs and whispers, "I want you so much, Ana."

"Christian, please. I want you." He smiles at me and moves so he can take off my bottoms. Once they are off I am completely exposed and vulnerable. I think he is going to kiss me again but instead, he moves down to _there_. He spreads my legs apart and begins to kiss my inner thighs. I breathe in sharply when he moves to my pussy. Slowly he takes his tongue and circles my clit. "Oh, God!" I have never felt anything like this. Julian never went down on me before. Just when I think I can't take any more he uses his tongue and licks me up and down and sticks his tongue in me pulsing in and out. I feel my whole body tighten and my legs get stiff. "Christian, fuck!" He stops and kisses my mouth so I can taste myself on his lips and tongue.

"Baby, are you on the pill?"

"Yes…"

"Good." Before I can say anything else he's inside of me and I can feel him stretching me out as he moves inside me. "Are you OK, Anastasia?"

"Faster, please…" I beg him. I am on the edge and I have never felt like this before. The way he knows what to do, the right things to do, is amazing. I feel like screaming but I bite my bottom lip so I don't. He picks up the pace and takes my bottom lip in his. For a few moments, neither of us make a sound so all you can hear is our heavy breathing.

I can feel my muscles tense from my hips to my toes. "Ana, baby, let go. Come for me." I am thrown into outer space. The aftermath of my orgasm ripples through me. I have never had an orgasm that intense. I didn't even know it was possible. Before I have a clear mind I hear Christian call my name as he comes. "Ana! Fuck!"

Christian lies on top of me with his head on my chest. I feel like I am still seeing stars and can even feel it in my nose. I take some deep breaths trying to come back to Earth.

* * *

 **CPOV**

That was my first vanilla sex and it was pretty damn good. In fact, I think it may be the best sex I ever had. Ana looks beautiful in her post-orgasmic bliss. Her hair is all messy, her complexion is blushed, and she has a light sheen on her skin from sweating. I give her a bunch of kisses, I'm not sure if it's thanking her or in reverence of her.

"Ana, that was amazing. How was it for you?" I hope she liked it as much as I did, although I think she had a pretty big orgasm.

"Wow…" It's all she can manage to get out. I smile in response. How can one woman be so sexy, alluring, and adorable at once? I want to hold her forever; I want to hold her in my arms and never let her go.

"I take it that was good for you?" I smile and give her another kiss.

"Christian, that was incredible." I smile, genuinely happy. Then I turn off the light and hold her close to me until we are both sound asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **CPOV**

Bright sunlight is shining in the room waking me up. I open my eyes to see not only am I still holding on to Anastasia, but I have also wrapped myself around her. I think my slight movement wakes Ana and her blue eyes open to look at me. "Good morning, beautiful," I say to her as I brush some of the hair off her delicate face.

She turns so she is directly facing me, "Good morning, Christian." I lean in to give her a kiss and my erection digs into her stomach. "Feels like you're happy to see me."

"Of course." I lean in and give her a deeper kiss. Then I feel the electricity between us and the kiss turns more passionate. I turn so I am on my back and Ana is on top of me. I am so deep inside her and it feels so good I can hardly believe it. Slowly, she starts to move up and down on me. Damn, she looks so good like this. I'm just moving my hips to meet her and we pick up the pace. She throws her head back as she feels all of me and her tits are deliciously bouncing up and down. I grab her and caress her nipples and she lets out a moan. Then I sit up without stopping and take her nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping. She throws her head back again and arches her back pushing her nipples further into my mouth. I lay back down on the bed while she continues to ride me. She leans forward and places her hands on my shoulder for balance. Only, it doesn't bother me at all. Under other circumstances, someone's touch would have me reeling. "Fuck, baby…"

"Christian…" She starts to bounce a little harder and a little faster. "Don't stop, I'm going to come." That statement sets me off so I thrust faster and harder until we are both over the edge.

"That was a wake-up call I don't mind having."

She leans down so I can kiss her. "Now that you're awake, let's go get some coffee." Ana teases as she puts on a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts and then one of the hotel robes.

I don't have anything except my swim trunks in here so I take the towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk past Elliot and Kate's room and hear Elliot say, "Good morning, Romeo." I don't say anything and continue to my room. By the time I get back downstairs, Ana, Kate, and Elliot are sitting at the table drinking coffee. Elliot gives me a smirk. Lucky for me, Kate changes the subject.

"Ana, when are we meeting Diedre?"

"She has rehearsal today so she suggested we meet for dinner and then go for drinks after that."

"Cool, where are we having dinner?"

"She said her boyfriend got us a private room at Harvest."

"That sounds like fun! I heard that restaurant is pretty exclusive. Do you want to hang out by the main pool today in a cabana? I could use some sun." Kate smiles at Ana.

Ana looks over at me as if she is asking my permission. "We can do whatever you want, Anastasia." I can't help but smile at her.

"Bro, how about when the girls are at the pool, we hit the tables for a bit? Then we can join them later." Elliot isn't much of a sit-by-the-pool type of guy, and well, neither am I.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan, as long as the girls are OK with it?" Kate and Ana both shrug. So, after breakfast, we go our separate ways - the girls to the pool and Elliot and me to the gaming tables.

* * *

 **APOV**

Kate and I are laying in the posh private cabana by the pool. This thing has everything including a TV and bar service. "Kate, that is the smallest bikini I have ever seen."

She smiles mischievously at me, "I know. We're in Vegas, after all. And, I want Elliot to be a little jealous since he chose to gamble instead of hang out with us."

"I think that will definitely do the trick." I have on a black bralette bikini, which I thought was sexy until I saw Kate.

"Ana, don't hold out on me. How was last night? We know you slept together." Leave it to Kate to get right to the meat of the story.

We're laying on the loungers in front of our cabana on our stomachs. I look at her and blush - even in the heat and sun, you can see me blush.

"I take that to mean it was good. Better than Julian?"

"No comparison. I didn't know orgasms could feel like that." I surprise myself by my candor; I normally don't talk about that stuff.

"Really? Elliot said Christian has never had a girlfriend. He thought he was a virgin this whole time."

"All I know is he knows what he's doing." Kate laughs.

"So, he is giving you your sexual awakening?"

"Oh my God, Kate. I am not having this conversation."

"OK, fine. So, I take it you and Christian are a thing now. Did you break things off with Paul?"

"Things kind of fizzled out on their own. He didn't have much free time and there wasn't really a spark, you know?"

"Totally. I could go for a mojito. You?"

"Sounds delicious," Kate calls for our concierge and orders us some mojitos. We spend a good part of the morning in the sun and drinking mojitos. By lunchtime, we are tired and have had a few too many drinks. I am definitely feeling it.

We get to the suite when the guys are just getting changed to come and see us. Elliot says as we walk in giggling, "We were just coming to see you girls."

"Well, wait no more!" Kate says holding her arms out to her side and immediately starts to laugh making me giggle as well. Actually, I giggle so much I snort a little.

"Are you girls drunk? Were you dressed like that the entire time you were at the pool?" Elliot asks trying to seem angry but failing to hide his smile.

"It's a possibility. I need to change." Kate goes up to their room and Elliot follows.

"Anastasia, are you drunk too?" Christian asks me but seems concerned.

"A bit." I bite my lip thinking about last night and this morning. Kate may have been right about him bringing my sexual awakening. I want him.

"You're lucky nothing happened to you." Christian admonishes me. He takes a sip of water.

"Are you going to spank me for being a naughty girl?" I must have shocked him because he practically spits out his water.

"What did you say?"

"I've been naughty and drank too much." I walk up to him and trail my finger around the zipper of his jeans. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Oh, Miss Steele. You have no idea." He walks up to me and kisses me hard. "I think you may need a shower." I start to run up the stairs to my room and our en suite as Christian chases me. He catches me and with my bathing suit on gently throws me in the shower. Then, he takes off his clothes and gets in the shower with me. He stands behind me so I can feel his erection hitting at my behind. "Since you've been naughty, why don't you put your hands on the wall."

I put my hands on the wall and Christian holds onto my hips and pulls them out further. Then, he slowly peels the bikini bottoms down off me. As he pulls them down he quickly bites my ass surprising me and making me yelp. Then he gives me a little smack. "Be quiet, naughty girl." All this naughty girl stuff is really turning me on. Then he runs his hands up my back and unhooks my top. He kisses my back and at the same time grabs my breasts. This is so… hot.

I moan and Christian enters me slowly. "Christian, you feel so good."

"Oh, baby, you have no idea how good you feel." Christian grunts to me. I can feel myself building. I'm so close.

"Christian, don't stop. Please." I beg. Just then Christian lightly bites my shoulder and it sends me over the edge. "Yes! Christian!" And just a few thrusts later Christian is calling out my name as he comes.

We are both laying on the floor of the enormous shower, Christian holding me in his arms. "That was quick but good. Ana, do you know how beautiful you are?" Christian asks as he kisses my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **CPOV**

I can't reconcile the feelings I have for Ana. I've never felt like this before. With my submissives, it was purely for _my_ sexual gratification. But, with Ana, there's more. I want to do more with her. I want to see her smile and make her laugh. I want to protect her and spoil her. These emotions make me feel uneasy. I'm not the type of person to have _normal_ relationships.

We're in Ana's room changing. She said I should just move my bags in here with her. It makes me incredibly happy. "So, Ana, what would you like to do before we meet your friend for dinner this evening?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been to Vegas but I'm not much of a gambler. What else is there to do here?" She is getting changed into an adorable light blue wrap dress. The blue makes her eyes sparkle.

"There's always shopping." I offer. I have a feeling Ana's closet probably is not as full as most women.

"Oh, um, I don't have the money to go shopping. Plus, I don't need any clothes." Her sincerity is refreshing. If I made that suggestion to one of my subs, they wouldn't have even blinked before saying yes.

"It's my treat."

"Oh, no, Christian. I can't have you do that. It isn't right and you are obviously spending way too much money already." She motions to the room we are in.

"Ana, I want to. It would make me happy. And, I can afford it." I reassure her and try to convince her.

"It still doesn't mean you should. I don't want to be beholden to anyone." I walk up to her, taking her hands into mine, and kiss her.

"Please. I want to. Let me spoil you." I plead with her. I'm not used to begging.

"But, I can't even come close to repaying you. And, I have nothing to offer you."

"Nothing to offer me? Do you not realize what you already give me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anastasia, I have never met anyone like you. I have never felt the way I do about you. I just want to make you happy."

She starts to get tears in her eyes. "Christian, can't you see? It's just because what we have is new. You won't feel this way for much longer."

"What do you mean? Ana, I don't understand." I don't know what she is saying. Isn't this what all women want to hear?

Her lip trembles and tears run down her cheeks. "Just trust me, Christian. I shouldn't have let it go this far." Suddenly, she runs out of the room.

"Ana! Wait, where are you going?" I run after her but she gets in the elevator and leaves the penthouse suite.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. What the hell was that? "What happened? Where did Ana go?" Kate asks me, obviously concerned for her friend.

"I… I don't know. I asked her if she wanted to go shopping and then somehow that turned into her telling me the only reason I like her is because this is something new. I have no idea what just happened."

Kate sighs, "Shit. I swear the next time I see that fucking asshole Julian I'm going to cut off his dick!" Kate is furious.

"Babe, what happened?" Elliot asks her obviously concerned that she is so angry.

"Ana was a virgin when she met Julian. He swept her off her feet, made her believe it was like a fairy tale. She fell in love with him until she found out he was married and she was 'the other woman'. She was crushed and then to make matters worse, he told everyone that she pursued him so she could become a principal dancer. It's why she left New York. He devastated her and I think having him in Seattle opened up old wounds."

I feel sick to my stomach. I had no idea that all happened to Ana. I mean, I knew what went down between them wasn't good but I didn't know it was to that extent. And does this mean I am only the second man she's ever been with? "I have to find her. I have to talk to her." I start to worry about her all by herself out there upset.

"Wait, let me go find her. I'm kind of neutral, you know?" Elliot offers.

"Elliot, I think I should go." I insist to my brother. I need to make it right.

"Christian, she's upset. If you go to find her it just may make her more upset even if that isn't your intention." Elliot insists.

"He does have a point." Kate relents. "Elliot, please make sure she's ok." Kate worriedly asks.

He looks to me and I just nod to let him go. Even I have to admit when I am in over my head. He grabs his wallet and heads down in the elevator. Kate looks at me with kind eyes, "He'll find her. Don't worry." But she doesn't look convinced of her own words. Without speaking we both head to the bar and pour ourselves a drink.

* * *

 **APOV**

I get to the lobby floor and realize not only do I have no idea where to go but I don't have my purse or phone with me. I don't even have a room key to get back. Basically, I just fucked myself.

I don't know where to go or what to do. I don't feel like being near all the happy partying people at the pool and I don't know where else to go. I just want to be alone. But, I am trapped here - trapped in this hotel, trapped in Vegas.

I wander a little bit around the casino until I see a lounge area that is pretty much deserted. I sit down on the chair and close my eyes in an attempt to stop crying. I feel like such an idiot.

I sit there for I don't know how long, appreciating the solace I have until I hear, "There you are, pretty lady." I open my eyes and see Elliot standing there.

Shocked, I sit up and wipe away my tears. "Elliot…"

He gives me a sweet smile. "Can I?" he gestures toward the chair next to me. I nod at him and he sits down. "I'm sorry. Kate told me what happened in New York. I hope that's ok."

I just shrug. I'm not sure what to say.

"Ana, you are one of the kindest people I have ever met. There is not a malicious bone in your body. You didn't deserve any of that. You deserve to be happy." I look at him trying to figure out where he is going with this. "I know you're hurt, and it's not right. But I also know I have never seen my brother act the way he does when he's around you. You make him smile and laugh and up until you came into his life, those were words never used to describe Christian Grey." Elliot makes me laugh. "Just one look, one conversation with my brother and I know he is over the moon for you. He probably doesn't even realize it. Before he was adopted by our parents, he had a shit life. Really bad. It gave him night terrors and he kept everyone, even his family, at arm's length. But even though you haven't known him long, I can see he is changing. You both have been hurt deeply, but maybe you two are just what the other one needs. You know? I'm not a romantic type of guy but I think you both deserve a chance to be happy and I think you are happy when you are together."

I look at him, trying to determine if he is telling me the truth. "Really?"

Elliot smiles at me, "I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart. Come on. Let's go upstairs." Elliot stands up and offers his hand for me. I stand and give him a hug.

"Thank you, Elliot. You don't know how much that means to me." He smiles at me and we walk over to the elevators to go back up to the suite.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **APOV**

The second the elevator doors open Kate and Christian are right there. "Ana, are you ok?" Kate asks. Christian looks unsure and hangs back without saying anything.

"Yes, thank you to Elliot." Kate looks at Elliot and he motions to her for them to go into the other room. I walk up to Christian. "I'm sorry I acted that way."

"No, Ana, I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive to you." I smile at him and step closer, giving him a kiss.

I caress his cheek with my hand, feeling his beard starting to grow in. "You are a wonderful man, do you know that?"

"Oh, Ana." He kisses me again but this time the kiss feels different. I can't explain it. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nod and give him another kiss. "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure." He smiles at me and takes my hand. "Am I dressed ok?"

He smiles at me. "You look beautiful." We take the elevator down to the main lobby and from there we get into a town car that takes us the five-minute drive to the Flamingo.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Christian and I walk hand in hand into the Flamingo. We walk through the resort until I see what our destination is. There are waterfalls and birds - flamingos, parrots, swans, and even turtles. I love it.

"Christian, look! This is so cool!" He smiles at me and I notice he has his camera and is taking pictures. "Let's take a selfie."

"A selfie?"

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun. We can do one making silly faces and then one that's normal." After the wildlife habitat, we walk to the Bellagio to watch the fountains. I have only ever seen this in movies but it is really amazing. We stand there for at least fifteen minutes watching the show. Then we go inside and to the side of the lobby is the conservatory and botanical gardens. It's beautiful.

"Christian, this is amazing. It's like the botanical gardens in New York."

"I've never been there," Christian says nonchalantly.

"Really? You should. They are beautiful, especially in the middle of a city." We walk around the gardens which are made to look like a Japanese garden. It's beautiful to see all the different flowers. As I am looking at some of the flowers, I catch Christian taking pictures of me with his phone again. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what? Taking pictures of you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing special."

"Because you are beautiful and sweet, and pure. And every picture of you is special." He runs his knuckles down my cheek as he looks at me. His eyes are a stormy gray. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" He gives me a reserved kiss and leads me out of the garden.

We stop at the Cafe Bellagio where I have a spinach salad and Christian orders the steak frites. "You eat a lot." I muse to him.

He gives me a sly smile. "I don't like to be hungry and I usually do a lot of physical activity."

I start to blush, "Oh…"

He laughs, "Not that. Well, not just that. I work out a lot. It helps with stress."

"I see. Whenever I am stressed, I turn right to dancing. What do you do for exercise?"

"Mostly I like to kickbox and run but I pretty much like to do any kind of physical activity; with the exception of golf."

"Why don't you like golf?"

"It's slow and boring but I also like fishing and according to my sister, fishing is slow and boring too."

"Ray loves to fish. It's his favorite hobby besides watching soccer."

"That's interesting. He sounds like a great guy."

"Because he likes to fish?"

"That and because he raised a wonderful and smart young woman." He makes me blush. I'm not used to having someone compliment me this much. After lunch Christian has another car take us back to the Palms. Once we get into the suite we are unable to find Kate and Elliot. But then, we hear them in their room… having fun.

"I think I am going to lie down for a little bit until it's time to get ready." Suddenly I am feeling tired - maybe it's from the Vegas heat.

"Can I join you?" Christian asks.

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **CPOV**

I really enjoyed napping with Ana and holding her in my arms. It's strange, I never realized I would like having someone sleep with me so much. I should probably talk to Flynn about that at my next appointment.

We get ready to go meet her friend Diedre at Harvest in the Bellagio. I basically wear a suit without a tie and the first couple buttons on my shirt undone. When Ana comes down after getting ready she looks amazing. I know I've told her before but I mean it. She has on a short, black v-neck dress with spaghetti straps and simple ruffles at the edges. It complements her figure perfectly. She has on these strappy black high-heeled sandals that make her legs look fantastic.

Kate looks good too, wearing black sequin short shorts, a white ruffle one shoulder crop top and silver strappy platform heels. Kate's good looks are more unreserved, whereas Ana's beauty is more subtle and organic. The girls look like they are ready for a night out on the town. Elliot gives the girls a cat call. "Damn! We're going to have the best-looking women there!"

"Are you girls ready? The car is waiting down at the valet for us." I offer my hand for Ana to take.

We get to the restaurant and there's a young, pretty woman with two men waving at Ana. It must be Diedre. Ana runs up to her. "Diedre! I'm so glad to see you! How are you?"

"Ana! You look so good! Kate, how are you? Oh, I want you to meet my fiance, Desmond Coutee, and the NBT Artistic Director, James Canfield."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ana greets the men. I can see the one guy, James, looking at Ana for a little bit too long. "I'd like you to meet Christian, and this is Kate's boyfriend, Elliot."

I'm a bit disappointed she didn't introduce me as her boyfriend. That's what I am, unofficially, right? The rest of the dinner goes great. This Canfield guy tells Ana that he had to come and meet her because he's heard so much about her and wanted to see the woman who reinvigorated Sleeping Beauty for the New York City Ballet. I'm glad he recognizes Ana's talent but I don't like how much he is hanging on her. She's taken asshole.

After dinner, I get us a table at Bank. The girls are excited to go dance so Elliot, the rest of the guys, and I stay back to talk and relax. Desmond seems OK but I don't trust Canfield. After a little bit of dancing the girls come back to the table for some drinks. They do some shots and each have a cocktail. I don't want Ana to drink too much but since she's with me I can take care of her. We've been there for about two hours with the girls drinking and dancing. Ana comes back to the table and she is most definitely drunk. She sits down next to me and whispers in my ear, "Do you know how hot and sexy you are? I want you to dance with me so everyone knows you're mine." I don't like her being drunk like this but I love that she's lost some of her inhibitions about me. And, that she feels the same way about me as I do about her. She starts kissing my lips and down my neck.

As much as I like what she's doing I'm not into PDA and don't know how far Ana can take this. "Come on baby, I'll dance with you but then I need to get you home, OK?"

As we are dancing, I know Ana is drunk because she is telling me things that I think under normal circumstances would embarrass her. "You make me so horny, Christian. And you're so big - I didn't think you would fit in me at first." Then she goes to grab my package.

"OK, baby. Let's get you home before you get sick." I try to navigate her off the dance floor. I get us to the table where the other girls are now sitting. "I'm going to take this one home. I think she's had a little too much to drink. Elliot, when you guys are ready to come home, just call our concierge to send a car for you. OK? Diedre, Desmond, and James, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Sounds good. See you later, bro." Kate and Diedre get up to give Ana a hug goodbye and then we disappear to find or way back to our hotel.

In the elevator on the way up to the suite Ana's hand slides down towards my cock. "Christian, I want you."

"Ana, I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk." I may be an asshole but I'm not _that_ bad.

"Christian…" She pouts at me and I am having a hard time resisting her. I sit her down on the bed while I go into the bathroom to get her brush to brush out her hair. When I come back into the room, Ana is sitting on the bed completely naked with her legs spread apart. It normally takes a lot to shock me but this did it easily.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?"

"I am not getting dressed until you make love to me." I try to stifle my laugh since I know this is definitely the alcohol speaking and not Ana. The old Christian would probably have jumped right in bed with her without a second thought. But Ana is different. She means more to me.

I don't want to hurt her feelings so I make up and excuse, "Unfortunately, I have some very important emails I need to attend to. Why don't you get comfortable and I'll be up as soon as I can."

"OK. You are coming up, right?"

"Of course. Let me tuck you in." I help her to bed and make sure she's covered. Just in case she gets sick, I place the small trashcan next to her side of the bed. Then I go into my toiletry bag and take out a couple of ibuprofen and fill one of the glasses with water. "Here baby, take these first. I'll be right back." She takes the pills and lays down.

"I'll be here ready and waiting, Mr. Grey." She giggles, at what I'm not sure when I leave the room and shut the door.

Kate and Elliot are still out so I make myself comfortable and begin to read the latest Forbes magazine. I go to the state-of-the-art entertainment center and see they have the latest Bose sound system. I choose Debussy's Clair de Lune and settle in for a little while.

About an hour later I go upstairs to check on Ana. She is sound asleep like I hoped she would be. I smile at how beautiful she is when she is sleeping and change into my pajama pants and get into bed next to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **APOV**

Aside from the gigantic hangover I had, the trip home was pretty uneventful. Since it's a Monday after a long weekend, Christian has back-to-back meetings today so I don't think I'll get to see him. I still can't believe I had sex with him. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to badly but I don't know him all that well.

I'm home working on the class schedule for the summer session starting in a couple of weeks. I wasn't sure if I was going to teach one but a bunch of parents asked me to and the bookstore isn't giving me many hours at all so I could use the money.

It's a little bit after lunch when I get a call from a number I don't recognize. "Hello?"

"Ana, it's James Canfield from the Nevada Ballet. How are you?"

"Oh, hi. How are you, Mr. Canfield?"

"Please, it's James. I'm doing well. The reason I am calling you is I have an opening and I would like to offer you a position as a principal dancer with the company."

"Um, excuse me?"

"I've been familiar with your work and you are a very talented dancer. You have exquisite lines and extensions that not many people have."

"Oh, wow. Thank you. That is a great compliment, thank you. When would you need me to start?"

"Obviously, you will need time to consider everything. Your salary would be very competitive and if needed, we can have you set up in an apartment until you get on your feet. We're finishing up the current season so, ideally, I would like you to start in a month; if that is OK with you?"

"James, that is a very generous offer, I am honored. Can I take some time to consider?"

"I'd be disconcerted if you didn't. Listen, take your time and think this through. The position is yours whenever you are ready for it."

"Absolutely, I will think about it and call you back."

"Sounds good. Call me with any questions. I'll speak with you soon. Take care, Ana."

"You too. Thanks, James."

I spend the rest of the day pacing around my apartment feeling overwhelmed. Being a professional dancer has always been my dream, but I'm not sure leaving Seattle is the right thing to do. I have wonderful people here around me and, of course, my students. I don't want to let girls like Sophie down.

Finally, Kate comes home from work and can tell right away that something isn't right. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Remember James who was with Diedre for dinner?"

"Yeah, wasn't he an artistic director for the ballet company?"

"Exactly. He called me and offered me a position as a principal dancer with the company. He said it's mine for the taking."

"That's great! Are you going to take it? I mean, I'd miss you like crazy but it's a great opportunity."

"I don't know what to do - I'm torn. He told me to take some time to think about it."

"You know I will support your decision, no matter what it is."

"Thanks, Kate"

* * *

Christian has a big merger going on so I haven't been able to see him until Wednesday for lunch.

"Hey, baby. I have missed you." Christian looks tired and stressed but still gorgeous.

"You just talked to me last night!" I tell him as he takes me in his arms and gives me a kiss.

"But I haven't held you in my arms for nearly four days." His eyes are a deep ash color that sparkle as he looks at me. I think I could really fall for him. "I'm sorry I only have time for lunch. Things at work have been crazy." As we are eating, my brain is urging me to tell Christian about the offer from James. But, I can't. He seems so happy right now and I know he is having a hard time at work. I can't add to that stress especially when I don't know what I am even going to do. We make plans to have Christian and Elliot over for dinner on Friday. Something low key.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe how much I missed Ana for those few days. It felt like a lifetime. Then, when I did see her, I felt immediately calm and happy. She is my panacea. I need to talk about these feelings I have for her at my appointment with Flynn after lunch. They are so contradictory to who I am. It's confusing.

"So, Christian. How are you?" Flynn asks his usual opening question to our sessions.

"Confused."

"Tell me. Why are you feeling confused?" Flynn has his leather-bound notebook and his Caran d'Ache Leman pen. I don't why he doesn't use a tablet with speech to text recognition but he insists that writing this way is better to process your thoughts.

"It's Anastasia."

"So you are still seeing her? That's great."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why is that?"

"She's beautiful, inside and out. She's too good for me. When she finds out who I really am, she is going to leave me. And, I'm having feelings about her that I have never felt before."

"First, let's discuss why you feel she is too good for you."

"Because I am a sick, sadistic bastard and she is pure, sweet and kind. She's basically my paradox."

"First of all, Christian, you aren't those things. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. You are a bright and talented young man who has had to go through more shit in his life than anyone should ever go through. That doesn't make you a bad person. People are complicated - we're all like an onion with many layers. Your sexual preferences are just one of those many layers and as long as it is consensual, are perfectly fine. Everyone has a bit of good and bad in them; it just depends on what you choose to do. You can choose to be a good person. It is not your predestination. And second, just because you have never felt a certain way before doesn't necessarily mean it's wrong. Tell me about these feelings."

"I don't know, she feels like more. I had sex with her over the weekend. It was my first vanilla sex and it was amazing. I never knew it could be good like that; it was the best I've ever had. Then she had a little too much to drink and was practically demanding I fuck her and I didn't. I didn't want to take advantage of her."

"So what did you do?"

"I knew she would fall asleep so I told her I had to check email for work and I went downstairs until I was sure she was asleep. Then I crawled into bed with her. I slept with her and I liked it. In fact, since we've been back I haven't slept well without her."

"Christian, that sounds like great progress for you. Why is it a problem?"

"I feel out of control. I worry about her. I worry that she's not happy. I want to be around her all the time. Even this weekend I thought about how I would like to live with her and take care of her."

"It sounds like you deeply care for her. That's not bad - but it's different for you and you need to figure out how to deal with these feelings. Don't push them down - embrace them and enjoy them. Humans are meant to evolve and that's what is happening to you. It's a good thing."

"So, I just walk around feeling out of control and confused?"

Flynn smiles at me. "Yes. That is how people feel when they are falling in love."

"That's impossible. I can't fall in love."

"It is possible. That's what I've been trying to get through to you for all these years. If you could have the opportunity to be happy, would you take it?"

"Of course."

"Then go with it. Have your relationship with Ana. Let yourself be out of control and enjoy it. Be happy for once in your life."

"What if I hurt her or she finds out how I am and hates me?"

"Christian, when you let people in to care about you and you care about them there is always the chance one or both of you could end up getting hurt. That's the gamble with love. It's not a coincidence that people say love hurts. But when it's good it is beyond worth it."

"Is that how you felt with Rhiann?"

He gives me a sly smile. "I moved to another country for her. What does that tell you? Anyhow, I want you to think about this before I see you again. Let yourself feel out of control. Enjoy your time with Ana and don't worry about whether you are worth it because you are."

"Thanks, John. For once maybe you are earning your exorbitant fee." I say to him as I am getting up to leave.

He laughs and just says, "Next week, Christian."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **APOV**

It's Friday and Kate and I are having a dinner party at our apartment with Christian, Elliot, Anton, and Anton's date, Phil. I've made southern pimiento cheese with jalapenos and toasted pecans with crackers for the appetizer, a skillet chicken pot pie for the main course, and chocolate velvet cupcakes with buttercream frosting for dessert. Kate made this really good pineapple-basil tea to go with everything. We even decorated the table except we didn't have enough matching plates and silverware for everyone so it has a shabby-chic look to it. But I have to admit we did a good job.

The first to arrive is Anton's date, Phil. Anton is still staying with us and actually, it's working out well. Anton is beaming, "Phil, these are my best friends Kate and Ana. Girls, this is Phil." Phil is nice and seems reserved so I think he will complement our very outgoing Anton. "The table looks so good! We're going to have so much fun!"

Christian and Elliot both arrive, one with flowers and the other with a bottle of wine. We're all at the table having just enjoyed the appetizers and making small talk. I just served the pot pie when Anton asks, "So, Christian, how do you feel about Ana possibly moving to Vegas?" It was as if someone scratched a record and everything got quiet. I gave a look to Anton to let him know he just made a big mistake. "Oopsie…" Anton says finally breaking the silence.

Christian swallows and I can immediately tell he's beyond pissed. He turns and glares at me, "Ana, is there something you want to tell me?"

I can feel my cheeks heat from blushing. "Um, Christian, can I talk to you in my room?" He gets up without saying a word and follows me to my room shutting the door behind us.

"What the fuck is going on, Ana?" Christian is seething and trying to keep his cool.

"James Canfield called me and offered me a position with the Nevada Ballet. I told him I would have to think about it."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out like this? I thought I meant something to you."

"You do. I like you, a lot. I didn't want to upset you when I'm not sure what I am doing."

"So you're leaving?"

"No! Yes… I don't know." I look down feeling unsure of myself at this moment.

Christian steps closer to me and puts his hands on my waist. "I know this is your dream and I don't want to get in the way of that but I would really miss you." He brushes some hair behind my ear. "I like you, Ana. A lot. I've never felt the way I feel about you before." He looks into my eyes with such sincerity.

"Oh, Christian. I like you too. That's why this decision has been so hard." He leans down and kisses me sweetly. My heart is beating so quickly and I want to tell him I am falling in love with him, but I don't.

"Let's not think about your decision. Let's just enjoy our time together for however long we have." I nod and we return to the table with everyone else. The night goes well and we have a great time. I honestly didn't expect that reaction from Christian. I thought he'd be bummed but he could have any woman he wants; I didn't think I would be that special.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Elliot and I have to be up early for our sister's graduation from fashion school in the morning so at the request of our little sister, we are headed to spend the night at our parents' house. If we were to be even a minute late, our family would kill us.

"So, how do you feel about Ana possibly moving away?" I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in.

I decide to confide in him. Maybe he will actually have something useful to say. "To be honest, I'm upset and don't want her to go. I have feelings for her that I've never had before. But, I don't want to stand in the way of her dreams." I don't look at him but instead, concentrate on the road in front of me as I drive.

"You are in love with Ana?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I have feelings for her."

"Come on, bro. I know you aren't human and therefore don't know what emotions are, but I am your brother and I like to think I know you. I have never seen you happy like this before. Seriously, you were a completely different man in Vegas. You were actually happy."

"Look, I don't know what is with Ana, but I know I can't stand in the way of her dreams. So, I guess all I can do is wait until she makes her decision."

"Just tell her how you feel. She probably feels the same way about you and that's why she hasn't agreed to move right away, especially considering this is her dream. You can't tell me she is staying back solely for her students when she left to go to New York before. The only thing different for her now versus then is you, bro. So man up and tell the woman how you feel. You need to take charge of your own destiny. Don't miss out on something special because you're scared."

Elliot is right and he's saying what Flynn has been trying to tell me too. Maybe I should take the plunge and tell her I … love her. Is this love? Is this what Flynn meant when he said love hurts? "How did Seattle's biggest man-whore get to be so knowledgeable in relationships?"

"Because I feel the same way about Kate and I know how I would feel if she was thinking of moving away. That's how."

"You're in love with Kate? Really?"

"Yeah, I am. I would rather be with Kate than with fifty other women. She makes me happy and it's not just about sex."

We arrive at Bellevue and pull into the driveway. I have a lot of thinking to do but I think I am going to tell Ana how I feel about her. Maybe this is something I can do. We get out of the car and I say to Elliot, "not a word about this to anyone. Or I swear I will deny everything and then kill you. Got it?"

Elliot just laughs. I can intimidate everyone except for a handful of people, and Elliot is one of them. "Don't worry. I won't tell everyone that you actually have a heart."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **CPOV**

This has been one of the shittiest Mondays I have had in a long time. I have two acquisitions starting to go south and I don't know how to fix it. I am going to have to pull out all the stops.

I've been staring at spreadsheets all morning when Taylor knocks on my door. I look up at him without saying a word. "Sir, there is a situation going on downstairs that I need to make you aware of."

"What situation?" I really don't need another fucking problem.

"Miss Leila Williams is down in the lobby demanding that she see you."

"What? I thought this issue was resolved the other week at the club? How the fuck did it get to this?"

"Well, Sir, she had been calling and sending you mail which was being blocked."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"We didn't think it would turn into a situation, Mr. Grey."

"Well, now it's a situation, isn't it? God dammit! Do I have to do everything myself to have it done right? Send her up, I'll fucking deal with her." Taylor leaves my office to escort Leila up. I don't know why I pay my staff when I have to do everything.

I am standing in my office waiting for Leila. I don't want her to feel welcome and make herself comfortable. She walks through the door with a smirk on her face but then casts her eyes down when she notices I am looking. "Master, thank you for seeing me."

"Leila, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Sir."

This is so fucking frustrating. I can't believe I used to like it when women spoke to me like this. "Leila, just speak freely. Why the fuck did you come to see me? What got into your head that this was a good idea?"

"Master, I know we had a bond, I could feel it. And, I know I was the submissive you had for the longest amount of time. Someone told me you have been having trouble finding a new submissive and since I don't have a Master, I thought I would come to offer my services to you. I know how much you liked me in your playroom."

"Jesus Christ, Leila. Will you lower your voice? You are at my office." I tell her through gritted teeth. I push my office door shut but it only shuts partially. Whatever.

"Leila, our contract has ended. We no longer have any type of relationship. In fact, I am in a very serious and committed relationship now."

"I'm sure I can be what you want. I know I can satisfy you - no one wields a cane like you and it makes me so wet."

Hearing her talk like that is revolting. I can't believe at one point I found her attractive. I place my hands on her shoulders to tell her that she is to no longer have any contact with me when she suddenly pulls me to her and kisses me.

* * *

 **APOV**

I spent the weekend thinking about what I wanted to do. And, being a professional dancer was my dream but honestly, my career would only last about another 10 years. I think what I have here, in Seattle, could be something I can do for a long time. And, my feelings for Christian are very real and I don't want to deny them anymore. I am going to surprise Christian with lunch at his office and tell him that not only am I not going to Vegas but that I love him. I know you're supposed to wait until the guy says it but this just feels right.

I picked up lunch for us from FareStart restaurant - stuffed dates with chorizo and blood orange, one house salad with NY strip steak, one house salad with salmon, and some of their fresh house made bread. I then stopped and picked up a bottle of wine. I hope he likes it.

I arrive at Grey House and tell the front desk I want to surprise Christian and hold up my packages so they know I'm being honest. They tell me his PA, Andrea, is at lunch so they ring Taylor. I tell them I know Jason so it's not a problem but he doesn't pick up either. After some pleading, they agree to let me up to his office. The elevator doors open and you can tell it's lunchtime. The floor seems deserted. I hear Christian's voice in his office so I go to it. The door is slightly open so I pushed it open as I say, "Christian, are you hungry?"

I stop. Christian is there kissing some woman. A woman who looks like me. In my shock, I drop the bags on the floor so the clatter causes him to look at me. He pushes her away and his eyes get huge. "Ana!"

I turn around and walk out without saying anything. I know if I do turn around, I'll just start to cry. I should have known something like this would happen. I can't believe I was going to tell him I love him. God, I am so stupid! He calls my name again so I run to the elevator to get on before he can catch up. As the doors close I see him running to the elevator, "Ana, wait!"

I know he won't be far behind me so I run out of the building. As I leave through the lobby doors I hear him yell my name again. Without looking back, I run as fast as I can away from him. The streets are crowded with people going to lunch and otherwise enjoying the late spring day. I dash into a small alley and press myself up against the wall so he can't see me. When I see him run past me, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and sink to the ground. Now the tears won't stop. I opened my heart again and once again I'm crushed. I need to get out of here. I can't be here. I can't believe I was going to give up dancing with the NBT for a liar and a cheat.

I need to do something now, so I check my bank balance. I have $800. That's enough for what I need. I head to Enterprise and for $140 a day, I rent an economy car. It doesn't need to be fancy - it just has to make the 16-hour drive.

I call Diedre. "Hello?"

"Diedre, it's Ana."

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Can I come and stay with you for a little while? Is it too late to accept the position with the company?"

"Of course you can stay with me for as long as you need to and I'm sure James would be more than happy to have you with us."

"Thank you." I am still sobbing and I know I am barely able to be understood.

"Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?"

"No, I'm driving. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to drive through."

"Ana, be careful, please."

"I will. Thank you, Deedee."

"Bye, Ana."

I start the car and begin my long drive to Las Vegas. I'm just going to start over with a clean slate. This is the "new Ana".


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **CPOV**

I ran full-out for eight blocks and couldn't find Ana. I don't know where she got to. My chest is burning from the run but I can't let Ana slip through my fingers. I have to tell her the truth. I love her. "Taylor, escort Miss Williams out of Grey House and tell her if she ever even thinks about getting near me again she will regret it for the rest of her life."

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Grey, Andrea asked me to remind you about your meetings starting in a half hour."

"Tell her to fucking cancel my meetings! I need to find Ana. I need to explain to her."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Sir?"

"No. I think you've done enough." I hang up the phone. I know it's not Taylor's fault, but anger is the only thing stopping me from breaking down and crying. I check the time on my watch, it's been almost an hour since she ran out of my office. She has had enough time to get home by now. I'll just go and explain to her what really happened. Then we'll be OK. _I hope._

I get to Ana and Kate's apartment and am banging on the door and yelling her name like the building is on fire. "Ana! Ana! Open the door!"

The door opens and it's Kate. She looks confused, "Christian, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I need to speak with Ana. It's important."

"She's not here. She left a couple hours ago to surprise you with lunch. What happened, Christian? What did you do to her?"

"It's complicated. I need to talk to her." I don't have time to explain what happened and I know Kate won't understand.

"You are talking about my best friend. If you want my help at all you better tell me what happened or you can leave now." The look on her face tells me that she means it and she's angry.

I sigh, realizing that if I want to have any chance of finding Ana I need to tell Kate what happened. "An ex of mine came to see me at work without being invited. I was telling her that I love Ana and she needs to leave when she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, I swear. But that's when Ana walked into my office. She thinks I cheated on her but I didn't." I can feel tears welling in my eyes. I don't want to cry, especially not in front of someone.

"You love Ana?" I look at Kate, I guess I should be up front now.

"Yes, I do. But now she thinks I cheated on her. I swear Kate, I wouldn't do something like that. Ana is like no one else I've ever met. I've never felt for anyone else how I feel for her. Please, help me. I can't lose her."

Kate gives me a kind smile. "OK, let me see if she'll talk to me." She picks up her cell and calls Ana. It goes to voice mail. Shit. "Maybe she went to the dance studio. She wouldn't ignore that phone, I know that for sure." Next, Kate calls the dance studio but there is no answer there. Kate looks at me and now I can tell she is getting concerned for her friend. "Did you see her leave?"

"Barely, by the time I got down the elevator and to the doors, she was already at least halfway down the block. I ran eight blocks and couldn't find her." I can hear my voice starting to crack and I think Kate takes pity on me.

"Do you want some water?" Unable to speak, I just nod. "OK, let's think, where could she have gone? Ana is terrible at confrontation so she would have gone somewhere she feels safe."

"What about her father's place?"

"No, she doesn't have a car and she wouldn't want to upset her dad." We stand silently for a while when Kate's phone rings. It's their friend, Deidre. Kate answers it on speaker so I can hear too.

"Kate, have you spoken with Ana?"

"No, Deedee, actually, we were just looking for her."

Deidre sighs, "She called me about a half hour ago and was hysterically crying. She asked me if she still could take the position with the company and if she could stay with me."

Kate looks at me and her eyes are huge. "What did you tell her?"

"Kate, I told her she could. I can't turn my back on her when she's always been there for me. She sounded so distraught. The only other time I've seen her like this is when she found out about Julian's wife."

I know Diedre is still on the line but I look at Kate, "I'm taking my jet and going to find Ana."

Kate holds her finger up to me telling me to wait, "Dee, did she tell you how she was getting there?"

"She's driving. I think she rented a car. She told me she was going to drive straight through."

"Oh…" I can tell Kate is shocked about how upset Ana seems. "Dee, is it OK if we come to you? You know this isn't like Ana. I don't want her to do something stupid."

"That's why I called you."

"OK, we'll see you soon. Thanks for calling."

"See you soon, Katie."

Kate hangs up her phone. "Let me pack a bag and I'll be ready to go."

"What makes you think you're coming with me?" She looks at me like I am the biggest idiot on earth. Right now, I would agree with that statement.

"Look, Christian, Ana is my best friend. If you think I am not going with you to help her, you are sorely mistaken. And, Elliot is coming with us."

"Elliot? Why does he have to come along?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and your brother and we may need his help."

"This isn't a fucking party! I have to get to Ana."

Instantly, Kate's face contorts into anger, "You listen to me, Christian. I know you are good looking and rich, but _you_ are the one who upset Ana. She is sweet and innocent even after all that happened. This is on you. So you have no right to tell me how and who is helping. Got it?"

Properly chastised, I just nod in agreement. She calls Elliot and he can be here ready to go in twenty minutes. I call Taylor to apprise him of the situation and he also insists on coming with us. I don't argue, I know he appreciates Ana for all she's done for Sophie and, we may be able to use his extensive resources.

Once everyone is at the apartment, which is operating like a base camp, we start with our plan. "Taylor, can you find out the last place Ana used her debit card?" Kate gives me a dirty look and I don't care. I'm going to use whatever I can to get to Ana regardless of how morally appropriate or inappropriate it is.

While we wait for Taylor to get the information, Kate texts Ana in a last-ditch effort to see if she will talk to her. She doesn't. "Sir, Miss Steele last used her debit card at Enterprise Car Rental downtown. She is scheduled to return the car to Las Vegas."

Now we know where she is going for sure and how she is getting there. "Can you track her phone, Taylor?"

"I tried. She's turned it off completely." I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Listen, bro. Don't worry just yet. Let's just get on the plane. We can have a plan in Vegas. You'll find her and work this out." Elliot tries to calm me down.

About three hours later Taylor, Kate, Elliot, and I touch down in Las Vegas, Nevada.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **APOV**

I am happy when I see the road sign that says '20 Miles to Las Vegas'. I've been driving the entire time, only stopping for coffee, which I am only drinking to keep myself awake, and to go to the bathroom. I am so tired but I need to get there.

I tried playing music loudly to distract me from my thoughts but it didn't work. I just kept thinking about Christian and wondering how long this has been going on. Maybe he's been doing this the entire time. I promise myself I am done. I'm going to concentrate on dancing and that's it. I'm never opening myself to anyone ever again. Finally, I think I am done crying, for now anyway.

I finally arrive at the car rental place on Fremont street in the early evening. I did it - I drove 16 hours straight. After I finalize my payment for the car, I get into a cab and give them Deidre's address. I get to her apartment about a half hour later. She hugs me as soon as she opens the door and asks how I am. Before I have a chance to respond, I see him. Christian is standing there.

I'm not sure what is going on here or how to feel. Is this even for real? From the corner of my eye, I also see Kate, Elliot, and Taylor standing to the side. How humiliating. Not only do I catch him cheating on me it's like he rubs my nose in it. Suddenly, I get angry - angry at Christian, at myself, at Deidre, at everything.

"What are you doing here?" I don't even try to be nice.

"Ana, I need to talk to you." He has the nerve to look upset. It's just because he got caught.

"Did you think that maybe I don't want to talk to you? That I drove all this way to get away from you? I have nothing to say to you."

He takes a step closer to me and instinctively I step back. "Ana, please…"

Then, Deidre places her hand on my shoulder. "Ana, we're going out to grab a bite to eat and give you some privacy, you two need to talk. Call if you need anything." With that, she gives me a kiss on the cheek and they, including Taylor, leave.

As soon as the door shuts, I tell Christian, "I don't need an explanation. I know what I saw." I try to remain angry so I don't break down and cry. Seeing him here makes it that much harder.

"Ana, please, sit down. Let me explain." He grabs my hand and as much as I want to yank it out of his, I don't. So I sit down next to him.

"You have ten minutes." I'm still trying to sound like a hard-ass.

"I'm not cheating on you. I never cheated on you. Look at me, I am telling you the truth." I don't know what to say so I just blink. "The woman you saw was an ex of mine. And before you walked into my office I was telling her to leave me alone. I didn't want her to kiss me and I didn't kiss her back. You didn't even give me a chance to explain it to you. It's just you. It's always been you."

 _Come on, Ana. Don't buy this, you've heard it before. He's just saying this to get out of trouble._ "I was coming to tell you I wasn't going to move here. I guess you made that decision easy for me."

"Ana, please, she is an ex."

"Christian, how stupid do you think I am? You told me you haven't had relationships before. So, obviously, she isn't some ex-girlfriend of yours. You could at least tell me the truth. I think I deserve that much."

He looks down, "She isn't an ex-girlfriend. She's an ex-submissive."

"What? What's a submissive?" What the hell is he talking about?

"I was her Dominant and she was my submissive. Basically, she did whatever I told her to do."

"You mean like a dominatrix wearing leather with whips and stuff?"

"A dominatrix is a female dominant." I give him a dirty look. "Sorry… yes, you have the picture."

"Did you whip her?"

"Yes."

"Did she like it?"

"Very much so. Pleasing her dominant is what makes a submissive happy."

"What else did you do to her?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." _No, not really._

"It's part of the BDSM lifestyle so I would restrain her, gag her, cane her, whatever I wanted."

"Do you still have these… submissives?" _Ones that look like me._

"No, I haven't for months."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you must have known I wasn't a submissive or whatever. Why did you ask me out then? I'm not what you want."

"Oh, Ana, you're everything I want. Don't you see that? Since the moment I met you outside that dance studio I have wanted to be with you and only you… I love you."

Did I hear him say that right? _He loves me?_ "You love me?"

He nods, "Yes." And suddenly, this all seems stupid.

I start to cry. "Oh, Christian. I love you too. That's why I decided not to move out here and why I was so upset when I saw you with her."

He wipes the tears from my eyes, "Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. It's my fault."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I'm ashamed about how I lived. I was afraid you'd run if you found out."

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you would run when you found out about what happened with Julian."

"Why would I run? You did nothing wrong. You were a victim and he was a stupid asshole. Look, I know we have a lot to work on and I have to build your trust. And obviously, we need to work on communication. But, Ana, I do love you. Will you give us another shot?"

Unable to speak, I look him in his gray eyes and nod. Sweetly, he leans down and kisses me tenderly. "I love you, Christian Grey."

"I love you, Anastasia Steele. Now, let me take you to get something to eat."

"Good. I'm starving and I spent all my money on the rental car and didn't have the cash to stop and eat." Christian starts to laugh, making me laugh too.

"You know, I am kind of proud of you for doing that. You were ready to just give everything up and have a clean start. That's pretty brave."

"You're proud of me for freaking out and instead of talking to you spending all my money to rent a car and drive 16 hours straight?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **CPOV**

It's been a week since Vegas and the confession with Ana. Things have been going well but we still have a lot to learn about each other and about being in a relationship. We've been taking turns staying at each other's place but we don't talk about whether we are officially living together. So far, the only family member of mine who knows about Ana and me is Elliot. I plan on changing that this weekend. This weekend is my parents' annual Coping Together Gala. And, for the first time, I don't want to go alone; I want Ana to go with me as my girlfriend.

"Ana, I need you to do something for me." I figure she will give me a hard time about buying her dress so I am going to make her promise before she knows what it is. I'm tricking her but I mean well and I wouldn't have to do this if she wasn't so stubborn.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you and Kate to go to Neiman Marcus, use my store account, and purchase outfits for a masked ball."

She looks up from the book she is reading. "What did you say?"

"My parents are having a masked ball for charity this weekend - they do it annually. I would like you to go with me, as my girlfriend."

"Christian, I would love to." I lean down and kiss her.

"Now, Kate is downstairs waiting for you to go dress shopping. I don't want you to care about the cost. Get what you like. I want you to. OK?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You don't have to do this, but thank you." Just then the front desk calls letting us know Kate is here. "Oh, you meant it when you said she is waiting for me downstairs!"

She goes to grab her purse and I smack her ass on the way out. She yelps and covers her rear with her hands. "If you give any hassles about the dress, there will be more where that came from."

* * *

 **APOV**

"Ana, this is going to be so much fun! I love shopping and don't worry, I'll help you since I know you don't like it. Elliot told me to pick something sexy."

"I have never been to something like this. I don't know what I want." We get to Neiman Marcus and when we are at the dress section we are greeted by an impeccably dressed woman.

"You must be Ana and Kate. I'm Caroline Acton; Mr. Grey asked me to help you find outfits for a masked ball."

Kate has a beaming smile, "Great!"

"Your boyfriends already sent me information about you like your size and coloring so I set aside some dresses I think you may like. So, who wants to go first?"

"Kate, you go first. You like this stuff." She excitedly goes to the rack of the dresses Caroline picked out. Quickly she picks out five dresses, all of them are bold and low cut. They will perfectly show off her beautiful body and give her the attention she wants. I prefer to blend into the wall.

Caroline looks at me once Kate has taken the dresses into the changing room. "Miss Steele, can I get you some water?"

"I would love some. And please, call me Ana." Caroline smiles at me and gets up to go to a mini-fridge by her desk and gives me a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"Mr. Grey tells me you are a ballerina."

"Oh, I was. I teach dance now."

"I bet you are a stunning dancer. I've always admired people who can do that."

I can feel myself blush but luckily Kate saves me when she comes out wearing a satin emerald green deep v-cut mermaid gown. "Wow! Kate, you look great!"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure of the color. I want something that will make my eyes pop, you know?"

Caroline looks at Kate as if she is studying her. Then she walks over to the rack and picks up a red dress and a navy blue dress. "The red will make the green of your eyes pop but I think the navy will look good with your coloring and hair."

A couple of minutes later, Kate comes out in a super-low-cut red lace gown. "I think this may be too sexy and that's saying something."

"Yeah, since their family will be there you don't want to go too far over the top. You know?" Kate nods and heads in. Quickly she comes out in the perfect dress. It's a midnight blue Galvan sleeveless column dress with a sweetheart neckline, a keyhole waist and a slit up the side. It's like the dress was made for her.

"I think I found my dress!" Her excitement is contagious.

"I think so! You look perfect."

"OK, Steele, now it's your turn. And you aren't allowed to pick black."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you always try to hide in a black dress so you blend in. You're beautiful and you are attending the ball with the second-most handsome guy there." She makes me smile. I like happy Kate.

"Ana, if you don't mind, I think I may have the perfect dress for you. It suits your skin coloring and beautifully shows off your back."

"Actually, I would really like that. Anything beyond a leotard or tutu and I am no good." I go into the dressing room to try it on. It's a light rose Stella McCartney gown that has a high neck and is backless with gold chain detailing. It's beautiful but I don't know how I am going to wear a bra with this dress. Because it has a train, the dress is long on me. I'm going to have to make sure I wear heels that are high enough. The last thing I need is to trip and fall on my face in front of everyone. I walk out of the dressing room to Kate.

"OH MY GOD! Steele, you are absolutely stunning in that dress. Christian won't be able to take his eyes off you." I blush at the compliment but I do like this dress. It complements my features well.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning so I can get a better look at myself in the mirror.

Caroline looks at me with a genuine smile. "Ana, that dress is perfect. So, now that you both have found the perfect dress, how about I show you the shoes I selected to wear with the dresses. You don't have to pick these, obviously, but I thought they went well."

She pulls out a pair of silver, open-toed Jimmy Choo platform sandals with an ankle strap. Kate's eyes get huge and you'd think she just found some kind of hidden treasure. "I love Jimmy Choo! These are awesome."

Caroline laughs, "You ladies are definitely making my job a lot easier. Now, let's get some shoes for you, Ana. I would recommend these Christian Louboutins." She holds out these beautiful laser cut gold leather pointed toe d'Orsay heels. They are pretty but not too flashy and they will look perfect with my dress.

"Those are beautiful." I feel the shoes and it reminds me of the first time I tried on pointe shoes. It's that same type of excitement.

"Now, ladies, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of selecting a few masks I think you may like." Caroline brings over a large velvet-lined box. There are about ten masks in different colors.

Right away, Kate picks up this beautiful peacock-themed mask - it's navy blue with crystal accents, a silver and crystal peacock brooch, and a plume of peacock feathers. It is Kate and it will look great on her with the dress.

I'm not a big fan of masks so I don't want anything too crazy. I'm looking through the box when I see the perfect one. It's gold lace with a teardrop rhinestone at the top-center and gold flourishes. I love it.

So, that was relatively easy but I am in shock about how much of Christian's money we spent. I don't think I've ever spent that much money on one thing. I hope I have a chance to at least wear this gown again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **CPOV**

Tonight is the ball and none of my family, besides Elliot, knows about Anastasia or that I am even bringing her. I have a feeling Mia is going to freak out and so will Grace. I don't think Grace even knows about Ana.

I'm in my black Calvin Klein tux with satin lapels. It's my standard go-to tuxedo. I own a couple but this one seems to fit the best. In a separate bag, I have a black and gold phantom-of-the-opera-style Venetian mask. All Ana would tell me about what she is wearing is that her mask is gold.

I have a bottle of champagne and two crystal champagne flutes ready for us to have a quick toast before we need to leave. I'm standing at the breakfast bar opening the champagne when I hear the heels of Ana's shoes come up behind me. I turn around and in front of me is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. She is simply stunning. "Anastasia, you look beyond beautiful. You look exquisite."

"Thank you. Caroline Acton was a huge help. She basically had this ready to go for me."

"Let me get a closer look." Ana twirls so I can see her. Her back is bare with the exception of a couple gold chains. It accentuates her graceful back and her perfect skin tone. She has her hair up in a somewhat messy chignon so I can see her long neck. "You are so alluring. We may have to take a quick intermission with each other tonight during the ball. Do you have your mask?"

She holds up a small velvet bag and gives me a sly smile. I pour us each a glass of champagne. "To the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you."

She blushes, "To us. I love you too, Christian." I have to restrain myself from kissing her because I know if I do we won't make it out of here. Instead, I give her a quick kiss, "Are you ready?" She nods to let me know she is.

I've had Taylor drive us tonight so I can have a couple of drinks and not worry about driving us home. The car pulls up and I get out to open Ana's door. I give her my hand and she exits the car onto the red carpet. We take about five steps until we reach the hired photographer to take pictures of the guests as they arrive. "Mr. Grey! Can I get a picture of you?" I smile and grab Ana by the waist and pull her close to me. I think she's taken by surprise but I'm sure she looks gorgeous. The photographer gives a huge grin to me - this is an exclusive picture. It's the first one with me taken with a woman. And not just any woman, but my girlfriend.

"Come on, let's go find my parents and then get something to drink." Instead of walking around the house to the back, I take a shortcut and walk Ana through the house. We find my mother talking with someone on the back patio. As soon as we step through the patio doors, my mother and the woman with whom she is speaking turn around to see us. That's when I see the other woman is Elena. _Fuck_!

"Mother, pardon the interruption…"

"Christian! Don't you look handsome?" My mom is speaking to me but I can see her eyes are fixed on Anastasia.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia." I think for a second my mom has a stroke, she doesn't move, speak, or even blink.

"Girlfriend?" I nod. And then my mom pulls herself together. "Anastasia, it is so nice to meet you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Dr. Trevelyan. You have a lovely home."

"Please, call me Grace. So, Christian, how did you meet this beautiful woman?"

"She is Taylor's daughter Sophie's dance teacher. We met by a happy mistake." I turn as smile at my girl. From the corner of my eye, I can see Elena scowl.

"A very happy mistake indeed." My mother is absolutely beaming. "Ana, this is one of my dearest friends, Elena Lincoln."

Ana smiles, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lincoln." She puts her hand out for Elena to shake but Elena just puts on a fake smile.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Then Elena looks me in the eyes. I don't have time for her games tonight. Tonight I want to be happy and be with Ana.

"Well, mother, I want to get Ana a drink. I'll see you at the table." I pull Ana along with me.

"Yes, darling. We'll see you at the table." I walk Ana down the small hill towards one of the tents.

"There are a lot of people here." Ana sounds a little overwhelmed.

"There are usually a couple of hundred people here. But don't worry, we're sitting with my family and I don't plan on leaving your side for a second." I kiss her cheek. I have to remember that she isn't used to events like this. I hand Ana a glass of champagne. I make our way to the table so she can set her clutch down. "Do you want to dance?"

"You know how to dance?" Ana asks.

"You know, you aren't the only one around her who can dance." I wink at her and hold my hand out for her to take. I lead her out onto the dance floor and Etta James' 'At Last' begins to play. It's perfect. Quietly in her ear, I sing the song to her. At last is right. I didn't think I would ever be in love or loved.

 _At last_

 _My love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over_

 _And life is like a song_

Ana smiles up at me and softly caresses my cheek. She is the only person whose touch I allow. Her touch is my solace.

I lead her in a slow foxtrot around the dance floor. "You weren't kidding. You're a wonderful dancer."

"Maybe I could be one of your students." I tease.

"Well, you would look good in tights."

"Now, that is something the world doesn't need to see." We turn around to see Elliot and Kate standing there.

"Kate, you look beautiful! And, Elliot you are looking very handsome." Ana gives her a big hug.

"Didn't you guys buy your dresses together?" Elliot asks. I'm smart enough to know you don't question women like that.

"Elliot, we can still tell each other we look beautiful. Plus, we saw the dresses in the store. This is different."

Elliot gets a smirk on his face and I recognize that look. "Oh my God! Christian, that shade of black looks so good with your coloring!" He pretends to be all excited and earns an eye roll from Kate.

While Kate and Ana are talking, Elliot asks me in a hushed voice, "So, did Mom meet Ana?"

"Yeah, I introduced her when we first got here."

"I bet she was over the moon. She probably never thought this day would come. You know, since you are a celibate gay man."

"Shut up, Elliot." Just then we hear the unmistakable squeal of our sister, Mia. She runs to us and gives us each a huge hug.

She whispers to me, "Is Ana your date?" She has the most ridiculous grin on her face I think I have ever seen.

"Are you asking me if she is my plus one for tonight?" I know what she means but I can't help but tease her.

"No! You know what I mean." And, I can't be too mean to her. I know she is excited and happy for me. And, I think for once I feel the same way.

"This beautiful woman with me is my girlfriend." I look over at Ana, who is in deep conversation with Kate and Elliot, and I smile. _My girlfriend._

The emcee announces dinner is starting and we should all find our tables. I get to the table and we are seated with Mom, Dad, Kate, Elliot, Mia, Mia's date, and Elena. This could get awkward. I didn't tell her anything about Ana and she knows it's been months since I've contracted with a new submissive. She will want to grill me, I'm sure.


	29. Chapter 29

_I just got back from seeing Darker in the theater. If you have not already seen it, you must go! It was so much better than the first movie._

* * *

Chapter 29

 ****

 **APOV**

I don't know what I thought this would be like but I'm feeling nervous sitting here with Christian's family. Most of them didn't even know I existed before tonight and now Christian introduces me as his girlfriend.

As we are sitting at the table enjoying some wine before dinner, Christian's father, who is sitting next to me asks, "So, Anastasia, how did you meet Christian?" I can hear everyone get quieter so they can hear my answer.

"I teach ballet to Mr. Taylor's daughter, Sophie. We met one day after Sophie's class. I had no idea he was my best friend's boyfriend's brother." I can feel my cheeks heat as I blush from the attention.

Christian's mom is still beaming, "It sounds like kismet to me. I think you were meant to meet." She gives Christian a wink. It's sweet to see how happy she is for him.

"So, you are a ballet teacher then?" Christian's dad gets back on track.

"Yes, I'm trained and can teach any type of dance but ballet is my first love," I reply sincerely.

"You should see Ana dance. She is amazing. I think she was the best Swan Princess ever." Kate excitedly tells the Greys.

"You danced Swan Lake? In Seattle?" Grace asks. She must know ballet to know the character.

"No, not in Seattle. It was with the New York City Ballet, my first role as a principal dancer."

"The New York City Ballet is very prestigious. Why did you leave?" Well, this is a hard part to explain why I left my dream job.

"Oh, it's just how life worked out. Plus, I missed being so far away from everyone I love." That _is_ the truth - I'm not lying.

As Christian looks at me, he is absent-mindedly rubbing my back. "Anastasia did a number with her friend, Anton, at the recital and I think it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He gives me a sweet smile, "She was wonderful."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Elliot teases lightening the conversation and taking the topic off me. For the rest of the meal, conversation flows nicely and luckily it's not about me.

After dinner, Christian's parents excuse themselves and Kate and Elliot have disappeared somewhere leaving Christian, Mia and her date, Elena and me. Mia hops up, "Matt and I are going to go dancing in the other tent. Ana, I hope you'll dance with me later! Toodles!" Mia doesn't wait for my response and while holding Matt's hand practically runs to the other tent. Now it's just Christian, me, and his mom's friend, Elena.

"Hey, Christian, I'm going to make my way to the restroom. I'll be right back." I tell him as I am getting up from the table.

"Don't take too long, baby. You still owe me a couple of dances."

* * *

 **CPOV**

Great, I must be getting punished. Of course, everyone at the table has left so it's just Elena and me.

"So, Christian, is _she_ why you haven't returned my calls?" Elena icily grills me.

"Partly. I enjoy spending all my free time with _Anastasia_ and I just don't have anything to talk to you about." I made sure to say Ana's name. I don't like how Elena referred to her.

"Has she joined you in the playroom?"

"No. She knows about my past but she knows I don't want that anymore." I don't want to be having this discussion with family around.

"Well, you must be going through some type of withdrawal. Do you need another sub to help curb your… appetite?"

"No. I am not going through any type of withdrawal and I am extremely satisfied with my sex life with Ana; not that it's any of your concern."

"Well, when the newness of it wears off and Little Miss Twinkle Toes gets boring you know I will always be here to help you."

I can't believe what I am hearing. For the first time, I am actually repulsed at the thought of anything sexual with Elena. "I love Ana and she won't ever get boring."

Just then I can see Ana walking back towards the table. Since this conversation is over, I get up and walk over to meet her. "Hey beautiful, do you want to dance?"

She puts her arms around my neck and lifts her head up so I can kiss her. I can see a look of shock that has registered on Elena's face. Yes, Ana can touch me - well for the most part anyway. "I'd love to."

I wrap my arm possessively around her shoulders and lead her to the dance floor. The band just started to play, 'It Had to Be You' so I sweep her into a foxtrot. I hold her close to me and inhale her scent. "I love you, Anastasia."

She looks at me and even behind the gold mask, her large blue eyes sparkle. "I love you too, Christian."

From behind me, I hear, "May I cut in?" I turn to see my father standing there with a smile on his face. I return his smile and gesture towards Ana.

"It's not my decision." Ana smiles shyly and puts her hand in my dad's. He swirls her onto the dance floor into a waltz to 'Moon River'. He may be the only person who wouldn't make me jealous. I can see my father and Ana talking animatedly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Elena.

"Dance with me Christian, for old time's sake." I can tell by the tone of her voice that it isn't as much of a question as a command.

"No, Elena. I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Why? Would Ana get jealous?"

"She doesn't even know about us."

"Why didn't you tell her? I was the longest relationship you've had."

"Yeah, and how fucked up is it to tell her that you fucked me starting when I was fifteen. And worse yet, you are the one who introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. She doesn't need that fucked up shit in her head."

"You say you love her and she loves you but yet you can't even show her the real you. That doesn't sound like love to me."

"Elena, this conversation is over." I turn from her without waiting for her response and get Ana from my dad.

My father bows at Ana once the song is over and she giggles. I don't know what I would do without her. I remember how I felt when she went to Vegas and I don't ever want to be without her. I want her by my side for the rest of my life. "Would you like to take a walk and get some fresh air?"

She gives me her trusting and shining smile, "Sure, I could use the break." Holding her hand, I walk her away from the tents and the party to the walking path that leads down to the water. "Christian, this is such a beautiful view."

I look out at the water and I realize it is a beautiful view but I never appreciated it. I never appreciated anything before I met Ana. I turn to her in trepidation, "Ana, I don't want you to ever leave me. I couldn't bear it. I love you and I need you."

She looks at me studying my face trying to see what is wrong. "Christian, I love you too. What's wrong? Why are you suddenly so upset?"

"I feel like I didn't live before I met you. You breathed life into me and if I didn't have you in my life I would suffocate and die."

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry."

I lean down to kiss her gently. "Let me take you home. I want to make love to you. I want to hold you in my arms."

She returns my kiss, "Yes."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **APOV**

The ball was nice and it seemed like Christian's family all like me which is a huge relief, but there's something about Elena I don't trust. She was looking at Christian in a way someone who is friends with his mother should not look. It could just be me, though.

This past week has been wonderful. Some nights I stayed at his place and some he stayed at mine. Everything is going really well. Tonight is Grace's birthday so we are going to a dinner party at Christian's parents' house. Christian insisted on buying my dress and shoes. And, much to my irritation, he also bought some clothes for me to keep at his place. I get the feeling he'd be happy if I never left.

I feel like a princess in this two-tone champagne and silver Jovani off-the-shoulder lace cocktail dress and Christian Louboutin Youpiyou glittered sandals with my hair loosely pinned up. I hope I look good and fit in with his mom's friends. Unlike Kate, I'm not familiar with these things. It was pretty much just Ray and me.

I walk out to the great room and Christian is standing with his back to me looking out at the city below. He looks gorgeous standing there wearing his usual white shirt with gray pants. He hears me walking towards him and turns around. His eyes are luminous and he gives me a huge smile. "You look beautiful, Anastasia. Simply breathtaking." He kisses my hand and I still feel like I'm dreaming. This man loves me.

"Thank you, Christian. You look… hot." I can barely get the words out - I am nervous to go to his parents' and with the way he looks right now I'd be perfectly happy if we stayed in his bedroom all night long.

He gives me his secret smile, "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We arrive to Bellevue and there are already pretty many cars here. I thought this was supposed to be just a dinner but it looks like a full-out party. At least I know I am dressed appropriately.

We get in through the front door and are greeted by The Grey's maid, Gretchen. She blushes and bats her eyelashes at Christian when she sees him. He takes a glass of champagne from her and gives it to me while taking one for himself. "To the most beautiful woman here. I love you, Ana."

I have a feeling he is doing this in front of her for my benefit but I don't care. Gretchen looks like she is about to puke and even though it's not the most mature way to feel, it makes me happy. We walk into the house and find Grace who is chatting with one of Christian's aunts. "Happy birthday, Mother."

Grace turns around and has a huge smile on her face. "Christian, thank you! And, Ana, it's so good to see you again! You look beautiful." I blush at her compliment; I'm not used to this attention.

"Thank you, Dr. Trevelyan. Happy birthday."

"Please, Ana, you're practically family. Call me Grace. And, Christian, Mia has been looking for you."

"Baby, why don't you grab something to eat in the dining room. I'm going to see what my little sister wants." I make my way to the dining room and grab another glass of champagne and some crudites.

"Anastasia…" I turn to see Elena and on her arm is Julian. I feel my heart in my throat and my hands get sweaty and clammy. I'm unable to say anything. "My friend, Julian, was telling me about how he knows you and then here you are. What a coincidence!"

"Um…" I'm trying to find my voice but the words evade me.

"Ana, so good to see you again. I was telling dear Elena what good friends we were when you danced for the New York City Ballet. That was a good time, wasn't it?" He smirks at me. I can't be here. I can't deal with this. Without saying a word, I run out of the room and into the powder room locking the door behind me. Finally, I try to catch my breath and calm down but the tears fall. I can't go out there again.

There's a quiet knock on the door. "Ana, are you OK?" It's Christian. "I was just coming to see you when you ran in there. Are you sick? Let me in." I unlock the door. I know he won't give up until I let him in.

"Christian, I want to go home." He looks at me worried.

"Why? What happened? Why are you crying?" His eyes are frantically studying mine.

"It's Julian. He's here with your mother's friend, Elena. I can't go out there. Everyone will think I am a horrible person. Christian, I can't do this."

"Elena brought Julian?"

"Yes, he said he was telling her what good _friends_ we were. I need to leave." Christian's face reddens with anger.

He leans down and gives me a kiss. "Anastasia, you don't need to go anywhere. You did nothing wrong and everyone here knows what a good person you are. I'll be right back. You stay here."

 **CPOV**

I am enraged. I storm into the dining room and find Elena. Grabbing her arm I pull her into the empty room off to the side. "Christian, that hurts!"

"I don't give a fuck, Elena! What are you playing at? Why did you bring him here?" I can barely contain my anger - it's taking everything I have to not completely lose it on her.

"I just wanted to show you she isn't as innocent as you think. She's just a pathetic social climber."

"What?!" I can no longer contain myself. "How dare you? You don't know her. You don't know anything about her. I love her and she loves me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Christian. She doesn't love you. And the only reason why you think you love her is because she's something different."

"How would you even know? You wouldn't know love if it bit you on the ass! I don't want to see you or talk to you again; do you understand? You will leave Ana and I alone and our names will never be uttered by you again."

"Christian, I made you." Elena stands up straighter trying to intimidate me.

"No, you used me and we're done." I don't wait for her response and turn my back to her and leave. I find Ana still in the bathroom. I envelop her in my arms.

"Christian…" I can hear Ana's breath catching in between tears.

"Ssshhh… baby. It's OK. Let me take you home."

"Why did she do this? Who is she?" I knew this moment would come and I have to tell Ana. I love her and I want to tell her everything.

I take a deep breath. "She's the woman who introduced me to BDSM."

She leans back so she can look at my face, "What? How old were you?"

"I was fifteen. I was her submissive for six years." I come clean. I don't want to hide anything from her.

"Oh my God, Christian. That's horrible! I'm sorry that happened to you."

"At the time I didn't think it was bad. It wasn't until I met you that I knew how relationships should be. I didn't know what I was missing. I didn't know what life was before you. Let me take you home."

That night, Ana and I laid in bed and I told her everything. What happened to me and my birth mother, my time with Elena, and my past with BDSM. I feel like that old life isn't me; my life didn't start until the day I met Ana.


	31. Chapter 31

31

 **CPOV**

The past few days have been quiet because Ana went to visit her dad. I was going to go with her to finally meet Ray but unfortunately, I have some important meetings I couldn't cancel. As much as I miss her it gives me a chance to put something together and I know just the person to help.

 _ ***Taylor - I am going to Bellevue for the afternoon. I'll be back in a couple of hours.***_

 _ ***Yes, Sir. Do you need me to drive?***_

 _ ***No. I'll be fine.***_

About 45 minutes later I arrive at Bellevue. My father is still at the office but I know my mom is home. "Christian, darling! Your call was such a nice surprise. What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Mom, I need your advice but you can't tell anyone."

"Of course, Christian. Come in." I go into the house and follow her into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, Mom. I'm fine."

"Christian, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. I think I want to ask Ana to marry me." I've been thinking those words for a while now but this is the first time I've said them aloud.

My mom's eyes start to fill with tears. "Oh, Christian. This makes me so happy and anyone can see how much you love each other."

"I don't want to ever be without her, Mom."

"That's what love does to you. Do you know how you are going to propose?"

"I was thinking of surprising her with a trip to Paris. She's never been there."

"Darling, that sounds very romantic. Wait here, I have something for you." My mom leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. I have no idea what she is doing.

She comes downstairs holding a box with some unnamed emotion on her face. "I know you could afford something much better, but I hope you'll consider this. This was your great-grandmother's. She wanted to pass it on to her grandchildren and great-grandchildren as an heirloom. Your great-grandfather saved his money for a long time in order to buy this. He bought it from Tiffany in 1910." She shows me an Edwardian style platinum ring with a 2-carat diamond and beautiful open metalwork on the sides.

"Really, Mom? You want me to have this? Are you sure you wouldn't rather Mia have it?"

"Oh, Christian, of course, I am sure. I would love for you to have this and give it to Ana. I am so happy for you both."

"This is perfect. Thank you, Mom. I think Ana would love this."

"Oh, honey, I am so excited for you."

* * *

 **APOV**

The visit with Ray was really nice. I really need to make an effort to see him more and since I am not getting a lot of hours at the bookstore I definitely have the time. It was four days of hanging out together where I helped him in the shop, helped him to organize things, and cooked a bunch of meals to keep him for a little while. I know he doesn't eat well without me there to cook for him. Ray had to make a delivery to a customer in Tacoma so he wanted to drive me home. It was nice having that time.

"So, Annie, tell me about this Christian. You're really serious about him?"

"I am, I love him, Dad."

"How did you two meet? If you love him I suppose I should know about him and at some point meet this young man."

"Well, I first met him because one of the girls I teach is the daughter of his employee. Then I found out he's Kate's boyfriend's brother."

"So, what does he do? You haven't told me anything about him."

"He owns his own company - Grey Enterprises. He's actually very wealthy."

"Does he treat you well? That's what is important."

"Yes, I think he would spoil me if I let him."

"Good. The right guy should want to take care of you, even if you don't need him to. I'd like to meet him."

"Why don't you come down for a weekend and I can have him over for dinner. I'm sure Kate and Anton would like to see you too."

"That's a good idea, Sweetpea. Remember, if he ever upsets you he has me to deal with and no amount of money can save him from an angry father."

He makes me laugh. I think one of the reasons why I never had boyfriends growing up is because they were all afraid of my dad. I am still surprised he didn't threaten my prom date with a shotgun. "You got it, Dad."

He pulls up in front of the apartment. "Well, here you go, Annie. Call me about that dinner. I meant it when I said I want to meet him, especially since you seem serious about this young man."

"I won't forget. Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"Anytime, sweetheart." I give my dad a kiss on the cheek and make my way into the apartment building. Once I am safely inside I wave goodbye to him so he knows everything is ok. I feel a little melancholy about our visit. I worry that he is going to be all alone and it scares me. He's been my rock throughout my entire life and I would hate to have anything happen to him.

I head up to the apartment and Kate is out with Elliot and Anton is out somewhere so it's just me. I put my bags in my room and change into some comfortable clothes. Then I call Christian. I haven't had a chance to really speak with him for almost four days and I really miss hearing his voice.

"Hello, Anastasia. Are you home?"

"Hi, I am. Are you still at work?"

I can hear him smile on the other end of the phone. "I am just finishing up. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Not yet, Ray and I had a bit of a late lunch. Do you want to come over when you're finished?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I can't stay over, though, I have an early meeting in the morning."

"That's ok. Should I order a pizza?"

"I'll bring dinner with me. You just relax. I'll see you in a half hour, ok?"

"Ok, see you soon."

About a half hour later, Christian knocks on the door with dinner in his hands. I open the door, "Wow, these delivery guys are looking gorgeous!"

He gives me a big smile, "I hope you tip well." Then he winks at me as I open the door wider so he can come in. "I got us the Greek platter from Dan's Kitchen."

"That sounds really good, thank you for picking it up. Do you want some wine?"

"Sure, baby. Do you want me to set everything up at the dining table?"

"We can eat on the couch if you want to." We have a good time watching a movie while we eat. Christian seemed a little anxious but I think it's because of his meeting tomorrow. He said it's a really big deal and it could make him or break him. I'm sure he'll be fine, though. He can do anything and can charm the pants off a nun.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **CPOV**

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." I have never been more nervous than I am right now. My future rests on this moment - this conversation.

"Not a problem, Christian. I hope everything is OK with Annie. It's too early for a beer but can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, Sir, Mr. Steele, I'm fine." My palms are sweaty, I can feel heart beating, and my tie is too tight.

"Christian, call me Ray. So, what did you need to talk to me about? It must be pretty important for someone as busy as you to fly here."

"Well, Sir, Ray, I've come to ask your permission to marry Anastasia." I can't believe I got the words out of my mouth but now it feels like the world has stopped.

"I see." Ray's face is emotionless and I can't tell what he is thinking. "So, this thing between the two of you is that serious?"

"I believe so. I love Ana with all my heart and I don't ever want to leave her side. I want to protect her and make her happy for the rest of her life."

"Don't you think this is a little soon? You haven't been dating for long."

"Yes, Sir, I understand that. But you see, I am a very decisive person and I know what I want. I want to marry Anastasia and I want to be her husband. Plus, the financial constraints most couples face before getting married are not an issue. I promise you Ana will never want for anything ever again. I will give her her heart's desire."

"That's quite a proclamation. But I also know my Anastasia is also very decisive and I know she loves you very much. So, I feel like I have no choice but to give you my blessing."

"Really? Thank you. I promise you I will always take care of Ana and make her happy."

"Good. So, tell me, how do you plan on proposing to my little girl?"

"Well, I was hoping to be able to take her on a trip to Paris as a surprise and ask her there."

"Sounds like an excellent idea and I'm sure she will love it. Just remember my Annie is headstrong so I wish you the best of luck. She can be quite stubborn and frustrating."

I smile, it's nice being able to bond with someone like this. "Don't I know it."

"I know you are a busy man, so thank you for taking the time to come and ask me in person. I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now that is taken care of and I have Ray's blessing I start to plan the next part. I contact the bookstore to make sure Ana doesn't have any hours scheduled for the next week and I ask them to not schedule anything for her right now. Then, I check with Kate, while swearing her to absolute secrecy, to make sure there is nothing else going on. Next, I have Andrea reserve the jet and make reservations for the Imperial Suite at the Park-Hyatt Paris.

I have Caroline Acton put together a full wardrobe for Ana and am having it delivered to the apartment this afternoon so Gail can help pack. Taylor deserves some time off, therefore, I am having Sawyer from the security team accompany us on this trip.

I told Ana I want her to spend the weekend at my place, so after my last meeting of the afternoon and when I know everything is ready to go I pick her up from her apartment. She gives me a side eye as soon as she gets into my car. "Why do I feel like you're up to something?"

"Miss Steele, I have no idea what you are talking about." I give her a grin but I know she doesn't buy it one bit. Luckily, since it's my jet we can leave tonight so I won't have to wait so long to tell her.

I pull up to Sea-Tac where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us. Taylor greets us, "Sir, everything is loaded and ready to go."

"Thank you, Taylor. Enjoy your week off." I can see Ana from my peripheral vision glaring at me, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Christian, what's going on?"

"Well, my beautiful girlfriend, I have a surprise for you. And, all you need to know right now is we need to board this plane."

"What? Where are we going? For how long?"

"No questions from you. You will find out in due time." She huffs and rolls her eyes at me. "You're so cute when you're angry." I give her a kiss on her nose and lead her up the steps of the plane.

Stephen, the pilot, and his first officer, Bailey are there to greet us when we board. "Good evening, Mr. Grey and Miss Steele. Everything is checked and ready to go. We are set to arrive on schedule."

"Thank you, Stephen. Come, Ana. The sooner we have a seat the sooner we can take off."

"Christian, where are we going?" Ana sounds somewhere between frustrated and worried.

"Shhh… baby. You will find out soon enough. Would you like some wine?" She gives me the stink eye again but nods. We have our wine and buckle our seat belts while we taxi to the runway.

Stephen comes over the intercom, "We are next in line to take off, Mr. Grey." About twenty minutes later we are in the air and officially on our way.

"Will you now tell me where we are going?" Ana asks me obviously exasperated.

"Well, my impatient and beautiful Anastasia, we are headed to Paris."

"Paris? Paris, France?"

"Yes, the very same." I turn and smile at me and I can tell she is trying to put this all together in her head.

"But, I don't have anything packed."

"You have plenty packed, you just didn't know about it."

"You are sneaky! What if I have to work?"

"Oh, how you underestimate me. I checked all that out. I had a lot of help with this trip so I could surprise you."

"Christian! I can't believe you did this! I am so excited! I've always wanted to go to Paris. For how long will we be there?"

"I have reservations for a week but we can extend it if you want to." Just then the light turns on indicating we can move freely about the cabin. "I have something else to show you too."

I stand up and grab her hand. Then I lead her towards the back of the plane and down a small hallway. I get to a door and I can tell Ana is curious so I don't waste time. I open the door to reveal the luxurious bedroom which is far enough away from the cockpit so we can't be heard. "Are you interested in joining the mile high club by any chance?"

I lean down to Ana and hold her close to me so we can both feel the electricity between us. Ana's eyes get big, and the look that is now on her face I know well. She wants me and I very much want her too.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **APOV**

We have just landed in Paris. It's 5 a.m. for us but it's 2 in the afternoon here in France. I am so excited I can hardly contain myself. "Baby, what do you want to do? It's 2 pm local time and the only thing we have is dinner reservations for tonight. Do you want to go lay down at the hotel? You didn't get much sleep last night." He looks at me and winks. I think he is very proud of himself for becoming a member of the mile high club.

Christian takes me to the Canal Saint Martin where we walk enjoying the boats, people, cafes, and bookshops. It is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon as an introduction to the city and people. Christian was here as a teenager but he seems just as excited to be here as I am. I guess you look at things differently as an adult.

He asks me where I want to start tomorrow and I suggest hitting the museums first thing to avoid the crowds but he assures me crowds won't be an issue. I am sure he has something up his sleeve for that. They will probably roll out the red carpet. I giggle inwardly at the thought. I will say, just when I thought Christian couldn't get any sexier, he speaks french fluently.

After that, we go to the hotel to rest before going to dinner. Christian won't tell me where we are going but I can tell it must be special since he seems very excited about it. Once we're in the suite, which is really like a palace, I go to unpack my luggage. The things Christian bought me are absolutely beautiful; I will look and feel like a movie star in these.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana comes out of the bedroom dressed for dinner and I am practically speechless. She's wearing a black Tom Ford long-sleeve scoop-back sheath dress. The dress beautifully shows off her back and she has her hair up so I can have a better view. The black lace Christian Louboutin heels with strappy sides accentuate her legs perfectly. She is more beautiful than a Rembrandt or a Michelangelo.

"Anastasia, words cannot describe how beautiful you look." I walk over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very handsome in your suit, Christian." She tells me with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you ready for dinner?" She smiles at me and nods. I take her hand, leading her out of the suite and down to the lobby where the car is waiting for us.

The car pulls up in front of Lasserre, one of the best and most romantic restaurants in Paris. The valet opens my door and I go around to open Ana's. She steps out of the car and her eyes are bright with wonder as she gets her first look at the restaurant.

I escort her through the front double doors of the restaurant and without saying a word we are lead to the private room I reserved. The room is classically decorated with an ornate chandelier and elegantly adorned walls. I've pre-ordered the tasting menu and wines pairing. The sommelier brings our first course and the wine.

"Christian, this is so amazing. I feel like a princess." The excitement is evident on her face. It's one of the things I love about her. The next course is the rack of lamb and it's out of this world. For dessert, we have the pear tatin and crepes suzette.

Once we are finished with dessert, I ask Ana if she would like anything else but she says no. We get in the car and head back to the hotel. "Are you having a good time in Paris so far?" I ask Ana.

"Christian, this is like a dream come true. Thank you, I love you." I can't believe it - tonight I am going to propose to Ana. The love of my life and my only love. We get back to the suite and in the darkness, the Eiffel Tower is shining brightly outside through the balcony doors. "Oh, how pretty! Christian, look! It's the Eiffel Tower." Ana goes out onto the balcony to get a better view. The sight is the most enchanting thing I have ever seen. I quietly take my phone out of my pocket and sneak a picture. I want to remember this moment forever.

I decide this is the perfect moment. I take the box out of my coat pocket and get down on one knee. "Anastasia…" I say her name and she turns around to see me. Before she has a chance to say anything, I continue. "... I thought I had everything anyone could ever want. I have money, houses, a boat; everything that would indicate I am successful. But I was never happy. I wasn't really living. George Sand said, There is only one happiness in life. To love and be loved. And now I understand what he meant. When I met you, I was brought to life. I learned what true happiness is and what I was missing all this time. I never want to give that up now I know what it is like. I want to grow old with you. I love you. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

She pauses for a moment before tears well up in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, Christian. I will marry you." I jump up and embrace her.

"Yeah? You will?" She has made me the happiest man on Earth. She nods her head. I take the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. I luck out and it fits her perfectly. "This was my great-grandmother's engagement ring. Just like you, it is one of a kind."

"Christian, it's beautiful. I love it. How did you get it?"

"When I told my mom I wanted to propose to you she gave it to me."

"I am honored. So your mom knows you were proposing to me? Does anyone else know?" She's smiling so I know she isn't mad.

"Just your father."

"My dad? When did you talk to him?" She seems surprised I pulled this off.

"The other morning I flew Charlie Tango up to Montesano to ask for his permission." I smile big at her still proud of the fact Ray gave his blessing.

"Christian, that is so sweet. I'm sure it meant a lot to him you did that. Thank you."

"Of course, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." I lean down and give her a gentle kiss.

"You already make me happy. I don't think I could be happier than I am right now." I kiss her again but this time more fervently.

"So, what are you wearing under this remarkable dress?" I ask. The atmosphere between us has become electrified and I am eager to move this celebration to the bedroom so I can make love to my fiancee. My bride-to-be. That sounds so right.

"Let's go and find out, shall we?" She reaches up and undoes my tie and starts to unbutton my shirt. My heart is pounding in my chest with excitement.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **APOV**

Last night was simply amazing. I don't think words can describe how I feel. I am going to marry Christian. It must be early, Christian is still sound asleep next to me. But, I can't help replaying last night in my mind. Unintentionally, I smile. I don't know what I did to deserve him. A few moments later, serene gray eyes look up at me. "Good morning, Anastasia." Christian greets me with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Christian. Did you sleep well?" I quietly ask.

"Who wouldn't sleep well when he's next to his fiancee?" Christian saying the word, fiancee, brings another smile to my face. "I have a surprise for you today. I hired a private guide to take us around the city."

"Christian, that sounds like so much fun! Are you sure you won't be too bored since you've done this before?"

"Ana, everything with you is like a brand-new experience; even if I've done it a million times over."

"How do you always manage to say the most romantic things and yet you have said you don't do romance?" Before he has a chance to answer my question, my stomach grumbles, loudly.

With a laugh, Christian hops out of bed. "I better order us some breakfast. Why don't you go ahead and get a shower?" Christian turns to head out of the bedroom and I head in the opposite direction to the bathroom.

The day was absolutely perfect. Christian hired a private driver who acted as a guide for us. We decided to take it easy since we have a week here so we headed towards Montmartre. The narrow streets epitomize the bohemian lifestyle for which it is famous. We take in the amazing view by the church of Le Sacré Coeur. I was very excited to see the Moulin Rouge, where my favorite painter Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec drank absinthe and colorfully and whimsically depicted the nightlife. After that, we go to the Eiffel Tower. And even though it is the typical tourist sight, it is magical. Throughout the day Christian takes a lot of pictures - some of the views, some of me, and some of the both of us.

For dinner, I chose the royal blue Talbot Runhof sleeveless ruched cocktail dress and the Jimmy Choo Lucy sequined half-d'Orsay heels. I feel like a princess and I like that Christian likes the way I look. While doing some last minute touch-ups in front of the mirror, I can't help but admire my engagement ring. I know he could probably afford any ring he wanted, including the Hope Diamond, but I feel so cherished that I am wearing his great-grandmother's ring. I will have to remember to thank Grace when I see her again. It's so weird, Grace is going to be my mother-in-law. I walk out of the room and Christian is waiting for me per usual. "Ana, I must remember to thank Caroline Acton, the personal shopper. You are simply stunning."

"Thank you. You are very handsome, my fiance." He smiles at me and I know he likes hearing me say that.

He walks up to me and with his hands resting on my hips he gives me a sweet kiss. "Those words are music to my ears."

"What about 'I do'?" He looks at me and gives me a big smile.

"Best words I've ever heard. And, I can't wait until the day you say them."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's have fun being engaged first." He grabs my hand and leads me down to the waiting car to take us to dinner.

We arrive at Flora Danica, a world-renowned Danish restaurant. Inside it's a large, modern room with clean lines and unornamented, but still beautiful. We start with the caviar osciètre and smoked salmon. While we are waiting for the main course, Christian takes a little box out of his pocket and gives it to me. "Christian, another gift? You didn't have to do that."

"Just open it, Anastasia." He acts frustrated but he is unable to hide his smile. I open the box and inside is a beautiful ring.

"Christian, this is beautiful. You already have me a beautiful ring. But I love it. Thank you." I think it may take a while for me to get used to all the lavish gifts.

"It's our monogram." The ring is platinum with 'CGA' engraved in the center and diamonds around it with a diamond band.

* * *

 **CPOV**

This week in Paris with Ana has been extraordinary. We've seen the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Versailles Palace, and much more. Now, we're on the plane headed home. Ana is sleeping peacefully next to me and I am looking at all the pictures on my phone that were taken of us this week. Usually, I dislike having pictures taken of me; but, with Ana, I can't have enough pictures. It's proof she is mine and I am hers. Forever.

Before the tabloids get a hint of the story, we will need to release a statement. Of course, we will want to tell family and friends first but I want to be prepared. I look through the pictures of Ana and me and choose one of the two of us in front of the Eiffel Tower. We look like a hopelessly in love couple. I draft an email to Andrea.

TO: Andrea Sheppard

FROM: Christian Grey

RE: Publicity Statement

Andrea, when I tell you to, please have PR release the below statement and attached picture. Until then, this is to remain confidential.

 _Christian Trevelyan Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises is delighted to announce his engagement to Anastasia Rose Steele. Ana is the daughter of Raymond Steele and Carla Adams of Montesano, Washington and Savannah, Georgia respectively. Christian is the son of Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey and Carrick Grey of Bellevue, Washington. Ana is a recent graduate of Washington University in Seattle and is a ballet teacher at a private dance school. The couple has not yet picked the date of the wedding but ask their privacy be respected in this manner._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I quickly log off email knowing I probably gave Andrea a heart attack from the shock. Since she's been my PA, I have never discussed or had any friends, let alone girlfriends. I can't wait to show the world Anastasia is going to be my wife.

We will soon be landing, so I give Ana a soft kiss to wake her up. "Anastasia, baby. Time to wake up, we'll be landing soon." She lazily stretches and yawns before opening her bright blue eyes. She gives me a sleepy smile.

"Hello, handsome. Back to reality, huh?"

"Yes, but a reality where I can tell anyone and everyone you are going to be my wife. You're going to be Mrs. Anastasia Grey." I can't help but smile as I say that.

"Why can't you become Mr. Christian Steele?" She tries to keep a serious face but can't help letting a giggle escape.

"Oh really? Is that what you want?" I start tickling Ana without mercy.

She is laughing hysterically telling me to stop and trying to push me away. Without realizing it she puts her hands on my chest, in the no-go zone, and freezes. "Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She quickly removes it from my chest.

"No, Ana. It's OK. It's OK because it's you." She doesn't say another word but leans up and gives me a passionate kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **APOV**

We've decided to have our families over to the apartment for dinner to announce our engagement. They all know we are engaged now, but we want to tell everyone in person. I wanted to cook even though Christian said I didn't have to. I have it set up as a buffet in the kitchen so everyone can take what they want. I've made creamy polenta with garlic and basil butter, squash & goat's cheese bruschetta, wine-braised chicken with roasted grapes, fried stuffed olives, candied beet salad with buttermilk dressing, and a chocolate & caramel tart with hazelnuts for dessert.

"Baby, everything looks and smells so good." Christian comes into the kitchen just out of the shower wearing a gray button-up shirt and black jeans. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I bet you taste better, though."

"Christian!" I scold him jokingly. "Shoo! I'm busy in here!" I kick him out of the kitchen so I can finish the last touches for dinner. Once dinner is finished I change into my Versace Collection long sleeve printed jersey mini dress and my magenta Manolo Blahnik Aziamo suede point-toe slingbacks and quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail. Just as I am walking out to the great room Carrick, Grace, and Mia arrive. A few minutes later Ray, Kate, and Elliot walk in.

We all gather together with glasses of champagne after saying hello. Christian addresses us, "Anastasia and I are very glad you could be here with us tonight to share our wonderful news. As you all know, I asked Ana to be my wife and she consented." He looks over to me and gives me a sweet smile. "I have never been happier. I love you, Anastasia. Thank you for being in my life." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss while everyone toasts us.

We all grab plates of food and sit down at the dining room table engrossed in conversations. Mia asks Christian, "How bad has the paparazzi been since you're now engaged?"

Christian smiles at his sister, "I am releasing a statement tomorrow so I imagine the craziness will start in the next couple of days." Craziness? What craziness is he talking about?

"What craziness?" I'm confused. I know Christian is a very wealthy businessman but why would anyone care about our engagement?

Christian walks up to me and places his hand on my back. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll have protection so no one can get to you."

Being in the spotlight for the tabloids makes me feel uncomfortable and I worry that something could happen to Christian. There are horrible stories of things that happened to celebrities when paparazzi were chasing them for a story. I go into the kitchen to get some more wine, still disconcerted for Christian's safety. As I am deep in thought, I don't hear Christian walk up behind me. He whispers very closely into my ear, "Dinner was delicious but I would rather have you as a buffet." He gently sweeps his hand up my thigh and under my already short dress.

I try to disguise my worry but he can see right through it. "Baby, what's the matter? What has you so distracted? Tell me."

I turn to face him and caress his cheek. "I don't know. I guess I worry about something bad happening to you because some tabloid wants an exclusive picture of you or something."

"Anastasia, you don't need to worry about me. I am fine. I know how to deal with this stuff and I have Taylor. Which reminds me… I am going to have a CPO assigned to be with you until at least this all dies down. Do not go anywhere without him. Got it?"

I stare into his passionate gray eyes and nod.

* * *

 **CPOV**

The statement about our engagement was released this morning and my sister texted me to tell me it was already on TMZ. I was hoping we'd at least have a day's reprieve but I guess not. When I walked into Grey House this morning, even the security staff congratulated me. I honestly didn't think word would travel so fast. I guess everyone really did think I was some reclusive gay man.

I have a lunch meeting and don't get back to my office until later in the afternoon. I'm tired and frustrated from the meeting and would like to go home to see my Ana but there are some things I need to take care of first. As I am checking my email, my cell phone rings. I don't check the caller ID like I normally do. It's Elena.

"Christian. Engaged, really?" she asks me with a dissatisfied tone in her voice not even giving me a proper greeting.

"I take it you read the news, Elena." I don't really have time for her shit.

"This is no time for your smart mouth right now. Fucking around is one thing but how could you propose to her?"

"Well, it went something like this, I got down on one knee, told her I loved her and asked her to marry me. Then she said yes."

"Christian, if you were still mine I would beat you senseless for this attitude you have towards me. I demand respect." She gives me her dominatrix voice that now turns my stomach.

"Lucky for me I am not yours. And respect is earned, not gained, as I'm sure you know."

"Someone like you, with your needs and desires, doesn't get married. Love is for fools, Christian. I thought I taught you better."

"Elena, you know nothing about me and my needs or desires. I love Ana and will always love Ana. And, if loving her with all my being makes me a fool, then so be it."

"Christian, she is just using you. She's a social pariah, just ask Julian Lamb." I am seething mad, so much so I can barely see straight.

"Listen here, Elena. I will tell you this once and only once; you know nothing about Anastasia and you know nothing about our feelings for each other. And Julian Lamb is a slanderer and leech."

"Christian, don't act like you are some holier than though innocent. You loved what we did together. You craved it and me. You enjoyed all of your submissives."

"I didn't crave you. I was a teenager with a constant hard-on who enjoyed getting deep throated and having you swallow my load. At that time of my life, you could have been practically anyone and I would enjoy it."

"Christian, I don't understand where you are suddenly getting all of this hostility towards me. I helped you get on the right path to be driven and successful. I taught you control. And what you learned from me is why you are one of the youngest CEOs and billionaires in the US if not the world."

"What you did was take advantage of a troubled teenager for your own sick and twisted state of mind. That's all. I was just a fun convenience. I don't agree with Linc for beating the shit out of you but I do agree with him that you are a selfish, cold-hearted bitch."

"How dare you speak to me like that. You are nothing but a poor bastard child of a crack head whore. You may wear the fancy suits and live in a fancy apartment but underneath it all, you are still that bastard. You should be grateful to me for what I did."

"You are more delusional than I thought. I'll make it clear for you. You are a fucking selfish bitch and I want you to get out of my life forever. You don't exist to me and you don't exist to Anastasia. From this point on I never want to hear from you again."

"You don't mean that, Christian. You'll regret treating me this way."

"I do mean it and for good measure, fuck off." I hang up not even waiting to hear her response. I abruptly get up from my desk and walk out to Andrea.

"Andrea, Elena Lincoln is to be put on the proscribed persons list. I will not accept any calls, mail, or visits from her or anyone on her behalf. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I will make sure security and the mail room also have the list updated, Sir."

"Thank you, Andrea. I am about to head home in a little bit. Why don't you take an early evening? I'll see you tomorrow.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Have a good evening." Andrea quickly shuts off her computer and grabs her purse making her exit to the elevator. I guess she's afraid I'll change my mind. I will admit this is out-of-character for me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **APOV**

Christian has a busy day so I decided to head over to the studio for some organizing and cleaning up. Sawyer, my CPO, comes with me to make sure everything is OK. Christian is worried that once people figure out which studio I teach at I may have some trouble coming here to do things.

I'm busy organizing some of my music while Sawyer is in the office area. I feel bad for him - he must be so bored here. I hear the main door open and immediately Sawyer is at the doorway to the office. Then I see who the visitor is; it's Julian.

"Ana. So good to see you." Julian greets me once he sees me. Sawyer steps forward to approach him.

"Sawyer, it's ok."

"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect but Mr. Grey directed me to search all people who you come in contact with and to stay by your side."

"Sawyer, I appreciate that. But I know this man and I would like to speak with him privately. Could you wait in the office? I promise I will call you if I need anything."

Sawyer looks at me unconvinced. "Miss Steele, I truly don't feel comfortable about this."

"I understand, Sawyer. But, please, just this one time?" He gives me an exasperated look, nods, and walks away.

Once he is out of earshot, I say to Julian, "Julian, why are you here?"

"I saw your engagement announcement. Actually, it would be quite difficult to miss it."

"And?" Seriously, why can't he just go away?

"Don't marry him. Someone like him can only get you hurt."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I made a mistake letting you go. I see that now. I was terrible to you and I regret that."

"I agree, you were terrible to me. But it's too late. I am in love with Christian and he makes me happy."

"I love you. I've left my wife. I want to be with you. What do you say? Give me another chance?"

"What do I say? I say, thank you. If you hadn't been such a horrible person to me and hurt me so much I came back here then I would have never met Christian. And he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now, Sawyer here can show you out. Please don't contact me again." Before I even have a chance to call for Sawyer he is here and walking to Julian. Sawyer comes in and locks the door behind him.

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"Anytime, Miss Steele." He smiles politely at me. If I am going to spend so much time with him, we really need to get over these formalities.

"Sawyer, please, call me Ana." He just nods at me and heads back into the office. I continue working in the studio for another couple of hours. I didn't realize so much time has passed.

"Oh, my gosh, Sawyer. I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was this late. Shall we head home?"

"Absolutely, Mi… Ana." Sawyer and I step out the front door and suddenly we are bombarded with camera flashes and a mob of people asking me all kinds of questions. Well, they are more screaming them than asking.

"Ana! How did you meet Christian Grey?" "Did you sign a prenup yet?" "Are you going to quit working?" I can't even think straight. There are all these people yelling their questions all at once and crowding me. There are bright flashes from the camera and I can't see in front of me. As Sawyer and I are trying to make our way through the crowd and to the car, two of the paps get in some sort of fist fight. Suddenly, a huge guy and his camera are being slammed to the ground and into me. It seemed like it was happening it slow motion and I was scared I was going to get trampled. Thankfully, Sawyer has very quick reflexes and was able to catch me before I got hurt.

While holding me close to him and protected, he pushes one of the paparazzi away gruffly yelling, "Back up, asshole! Give Miss Steele some space!" He gets me to the back of the SUV and effectively blocks the view of the paps so I can get in. He shuts the door and walks around the car to the driver's door. I can see he is on his phone. I know he is telling Christian what happened and I am afraid of what his reaction will be.

I am shaking from what I assume is all the adrenaline, but as we pull away I can't help it and I start to breakdown, tears running down my face. Sawyer looks at me in alarm, "Ana, are you OK? Did you get hurt?"

"I didn't get hurt. I guess I am just a bit unnerved by everything." I honestly don't know why I am so upset but that fracas was scary. Sawyer doesn't say anything but keeps an eye on me in the rear view mirror.

We pull up to Escala and I am glad we have a secure parking garage because there are even more people gathered at the front entrance to the building. He drops me off right at the elevator and I head right up to the apartment. As soon as the doors open, Christian is there. "Ana, baby, are you OK?" He holds his arms out to me and I collapse into them. Now my tears are flowing and I am sobbing.

Christian's voice is panicked, "Anastasia, are you hurt?" I don't move from his arms but I shake my head no.

After a moment or two, I look up into his deep caring eyes. "I thought I was going to get trampled and they were asking me all these questions. And to top it off, I could barely see where I was going from all the camera flashes. If it weren't for Sawyer, I'm sure I would be hurt or worse."

"Baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that. It's my fault. I should have known they would research you. I should have made sure you were safe."

"Christian, it's not your fault. And I signed on for this when I said 'yes'." He gives me a cheeky little smile when I say the last sentence. Hell, it makes me smile when I say it too.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse as our wedding gets closer. That's the bad part. I was always so closed off before so now that I have you, they are frenzied for information."

"You mean, it could get worse than that? It's not like I'm Justin Bieber or some movie star! I'm just me. I'm going to end up a prisoner here in the apartment."

"Ugh, Anastasia, I wish you didn't have to deal with this."

"I just wish we could have a secret wedding so none of them even know it's happened."

"Maybe we can." He shrugs at me.

"Christian, do you know how upset our families would be if we eloped?"

"I'm not saying we elope. We still have the wedding, but make it a surprise."

"A surprise wedding? How?"

"Like a surprise birthday party. We invite the people we would want to be at our wedding and when they get there we tell them it's really our wedding."

"I think they would catch on if we are just inviting family and friends somewhere."

"Not if everyone thinks they are going to an engagement party."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I think you are onto something. So, you just aren't good looks." I tease him and stand on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He leans down and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "Baby, why don't you take a relaxing bath? I have to speak with Taylor and Sawyer."

"Alright, but don't take too long or all the bubbles will disappear." I give him a sly wink and quickly walk towards the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **CPOV**

I thanked Sawyer for protecting Ana like he did. If it weren't for his quick reactions, she could have seriously been hurt. Since Sawyer can't protect her on his own, I decide to hire more CPOs for Anastasia with Sawyer being the lead. Taylor said he had some people in mind and would call a few contacts. I trust his judgment implicitly.

I'm sitting in the bath with Ana rubbing her shoulders to help her relax. I kiss her head. "Hey, baby, Sawyer said that Julian also came by to see you."

"Oh, yes, what an asshole. Do you know he told me I shouldn't marry you because you'd hurt me and he wants me back?" I freeze, rage swells inside of me. He isn't even good enough to breathe the same air as Ana.

I try to sound as calm as possible, "And what did you say to him?"

She turns to face me and gives me a coquettish look. "I thanked him. If he wasn't such a complete asshole, then I would have never moved back here and met you. I told him you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you."

"Really? I'm the best thing to ever happen to you?" I know she is the best thing to happen to me and pretty much my salvation, but I didn't think I was that for her.

"Of course. Don't ever doubt that. Every day I thank God for making Sophie's mom forget about her appointment."

I laugh at the memory. "You know, Taylor was so pissed at her for that. And then who would have thought I would meet you again at one of Elliot's parties."

"See, it was fate. We are soul mates. We complete each other." Her words are an absolute comfort to me. And in this moment, I don't think I have ever loved anyone or anything as much as I love Ana at this moment.

"Anastasia, if we could, I would whisk you away and marry you right now. Don't ever leave me." Suddenly a bunch of different emotions comes to the surface and I can no longer hold them back.

Ana looks into my eyes and gets on her knees so she is face to face with me. She places her right hand lovingly on my cheek. "Never. I am yours forever." She leans in and gives me a kiss so full of concupiscence my body immediately responds. 

* * *

**APOV**

We are laying in each other's arms in bed in between wakefulness and sleep. I don't think I have ever been so happy, here with Christian in our own little world. "Ana?"

"Mmmhhmm?" I can barely open my eyes.

"I meant what I said about marrying you right now. I don't want to wait to be your husband."

A thought occurs to me at that moment; usually, the reasons why couples have long engagements is due to planning, money, and their careers. None of those are luckily an obstacle for us. "Maybe we don't have to."

"What? You were right, we can't just elope."

"No, but I like your surprise wedding idea. We can tell everyone it's an engagement party and when they get there we tell them it's really our wedding."

"I love that idea; but, I think we should at least let our parents in on the surprise. Avoiding the publicity might even afford us some privacy and peace."

"OK. It's a deal." I say to him suddenly excited to plan our 'engagement party'.

"Are you sure, Ana? Most women dream of their wedding as little girls even."

"All that is important to me is we marry and our loved ones are with us."

"Then, let's plan our wedding." Christian can't disguise the excitement in his voice.

He makes me giggle at his eagerness. I am not an expert by any means but I don't think this is the normal reaction for most men. 

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been a couple of days since we made the decision to have our "surprise wedding." We have decided we'd like to have it at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in their Garden Room. We've picked a date that's three weeks away. So, now we call our parents and tell them the plan. I hope they are OK with it.

Ana and I decide to stop by my parents' to tell them when we know they will be alone. We want as few people as possible to know our plans.

"Christian, Ana, to what do we owe this visit?" My father greets us in surprise as he answers the door.

"Dad. Is Mom home too?"

"Yes, come in." He opens the door wider to allow us through. "Gracie! We have visitors. Christian and Ana are here!" My dad calls to my mom.

My mom comes out of the kitchen holding a dish towel. They could easily afford someone to be their cook and housekeeper aside from useless Gretchen, but my mom insists on doing as much as she can herself. "So wonderful to see you guys," my mom smiles brightly at us. "Come, I'll make us some tea."

The three of us follow my mom into the kitchen and have a seat at the table in the breakfast nook as she brings us some tea. Once she sits down with us my dad asks, "So, what do you have to talk to us about?"

I grab Anastasia's hand and give it a loving squeeze. "Well, Mom and Dad, Ana and I have made some decisions regarding the wedding and we'd like to share them with you."

My mom's eyes twinkle. "Of course. Gon on, darling."

"Anastasia and I have decided we want to avoid all the drama and pain involved with having a wedding. So, we've decided we'd like to have a surprise wedding. We are going to throw an engagement party, but instead, it will be a wedding. Our wedding. No one will know that until they arrive. The only people who will know are you, Ray, and us."

"After the unpleasantness poor Ana had to deal with the other day, I don't blame you for wanting to avoid all that. Just let us know how we can help." My mom gives us an understanding smile.

"We have everything under control. We just don't want anyone else to know, and that includes Mia. I don't want to hurt her but she tends to get excited and might accidentally give it away." I tell them guiltily. I feel bad leaving my baby sister in the dark but I don't want to take any chances.

My mom laughs with understanding. "Of course, dear." 

* * *

**APOV**

"Ana, you know, we could just take Charlie Tango to see your dad," Christian voices.

"I know, but it'll be nice to drive up there to see him. Are you sure you're OK staying at his house? It's on the cozy side." Ray's house has always been home to me but it is modest and much smaller than Bellevue or his apartment.

"Baby, of course, I am. It's where you grew up. Plus we may get to fool around in your childhood bedroom."

"Christian!" I admonish him but can't hide my laugh.

We pull into Ray's driveway and before Christian even turns off the car Ray is out the front door heading towards us. He gives me a big, strong hug, "Annie, glad to see you came to visit your old man."

"Dad, you're not old!" Whenever I am around Ray, I feel like a little girl again.

"Christian, good to see you again." Ray offers a handshake to Christian. "Come on inside already."

We walk into Ray's kitchen and it smells wonderful. It's something he's cooking. "Dad, you're cooking?"

"I thought I would try my hand at roast beef and mashed potatoes," Ray tells us shyly.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"They had classes down at the community center; Diane Thompson told me about them."

"Diane Thompson, huh? How is she doing? Is she still single and working at the library?" I tease Ray. I would love for him to meet someone. I worry that he's lonely.

"Anastasia, we're just friends." Ray tells me in his 'I mean business' tone.

"OK, OK. I won't say another thing." I hold my hands up in surrender and try not to smile.

"Would you kids like some wine with dinner?" Ray asks us effectively changing the topic.

"Please."

Dinner was wonderful and when we told Ray about our plan for the surprise wedding he said it was fine with him as long as he can still walk me down the aisle. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now that our parents are on board I feel like we can really start planning.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **CPOV**

Now that we have the wedding planned and Ana has her dress and everything - although she won't tell me anything about it - I can plan the honeymoon. I want to give her a trip fit for royalty. Since we've already been to Paris, I want to take her somewhere warm and with a beach.

I've done my research and I've decided to hire Necker Island in the British Virgin Islands for two weeks. It's pricey, but since we will have the island to ourselves with the exception of the staff I think it will be well worth it. I really admire what Richard Branson has done with the island. Necker Island is committed to sustainable development and respecting the local community and environment. He's even working to make it energy independent with the use of wind technology. They are even helping wildlife like lemurs, flamingos, and giant tortoises.

Because we'll have exclusive use of the island and the staff, I will only bring Sawyer along as help. We'll fly my jet to Tortola and from there take a helicopter to the helipad on the island. I can't wait to have Anastasia to myself for two weeks. 

* * *

**APOV**

All the plans have been made, even down to the last details. Although we are having an unconventional wedding, I still won't allow Christian to see my dress. It's driving Mr. Control Freak crazy. I didn't want a huge crazy gown so I am wearing the Jenny Packham Portia dress. I love its silver detailing and the low-V back. It makes me feel like I'm in the Great Gatsby. With the dress, I am wearing a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti crystal-embellished suede slingbacks. My hair is going to be pinned up with a vintage diamond and pearl hair comb. We had to have anyone involved sign an NDA so none of the secrets will be leaked. I'm pretty sure every employee at the Fairmont Olympic had to sign one. Christian is wearing a navy blue pinstripe three-piece suit and a light gray tie.

We picked out our wedding bands together, mine is an intricately detailed center vine of pavé diamond accents and milgrain detail with diamond accented leaves and buds scrolling between two brilliant diamond bands. Christian chose a plain platinum band with my fingerprint engraved on the inside and our initials.

My bouquet is an arrangement of roses, gardenias, and ranunculus blossoms in shades of ivory and lavender accented with white ostrich feathers. Ray is walking me down the aisle in a gray suit and navy blue tie. He's going to look so dapper.

Once all our guests arrive at the Garden Room at the Fairmont Olympic they will be given a program that says:

 _Surprise!_

 _Welcome to Our Wedding_

 _We are so happy our loved ones are sharing this momentous occasion with us. Please help yourself to a cocktail and have a seat. The ceremony will begin shortly. After the ceremony please stay to celebrate with us._

 _"In life, the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and we have no doubts, the kind of love that plants a fire in our hearts that never goes out."_

 _~Rashida Rowe~_

 _Christian & Anastasia_

The ceremony will take place on the raised floor in front of the floor to ceiling windows. In the main area, we will have the reception set with cafe tables, high-top tables, sofas, and chairs. Throughout the room, there will be different food stations like tacos and strip sirloin along with passed hot and cold hors d' oeuvres. We will also have a couple of dessert stations along with wedding cake. Once it's later at night we will have different snacks like a cereal bar and sliders. There will be two full bars, one will feature local sodas and beer and the other will be a full bar.

The only thing left to do is pick out our cake but I want Christian with me when we do that. We meet with the baker at the Fairmont Olympic. Once we get there, she presents us with a tray of samples of their customary flavors. There was white cake, two kinds of chocolate cake, lemon cake, hazelnut cake, tiramisu, carrot cake, grand Marnier cake, and red velvet. Then there were ten different flavors for fillings and icing. We enjoyed tasting each kind and they were delicious. But, Christian wanted something unique and the pastry chef, Anita, was excited to try something new just for us.

A few days later Anita called to let us know she had some new cakes to try. Christian has quite the sweet tooth so he was very happy to go and have a taste. This time we tasted raspberry creme cake, passion fruit cake, coconut cake, pineapple cake, and an amaretto cake. They were all delicious but we decided on having the amaretto cake with chocolate mousse filling and a buttercream icing. She is going to decorate it with geometric shapes in the art deco style, fresh ranunculus asiaticus, and ostrich feathers.

* * *

The day of the wedding is here. Grace and Gail helped me to dress and get ready. I know I shouldn't be, but I am growing nervous. I think it was only heightened by the fact I had to keep this a secret for weeks and was unable to talk to my friends about it.

Gail goes out to the Garden Room to help gather everyone and take her seat; Grace went to check on Christian. There's a subtle knock on the door and Ray enters the room looking handsome and dignified. "Annie, most of the guests are here so we should be ready to start shortly. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I can't hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Baby girl, don't be nervous. You two love each other and everyone else is here to share that with you. It's really just a big fun party. Relax and have a good time."

Having this little talk with Ray is making me emotional. "Thank you, Dad."

"Anytime, honey. And don't forget, I was the first guy to let you into his heart and I will always love you. Now let's go before the water works start." Ray takes my hand and giving it a squeeze we make our way to the Garden Room to take our walk down the aisle to Christian - the other man in my heart.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **CPOV**

Everyone is gathered in the Garden Room seated around the canopy excitedly talking about our surprise. I can't wait until first, I see Anastasia walking up the aisle to me, and then when she is finally my wife. I feel like I've waited years and years for her.

I walk out in front of everyone and it gets quiet. "Family and friends, thank you for being here to share this occasion with Anastasia and me. As you have determined, Ana and I are getting married tonight. Actually, in a few minutes. I know some of you are probably not too pleased with us keeping this secret…" I look right at Mia and she gives me her 'stink face' and the rest of the guests laugh. "... but a wise woman, named Nora Ephron once said, 'When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. With that said, we hope you have a wonderful evening celebrating with us and we are happy you all are here."

I take my spot in front of the canopy made of branches and decorated with green hanging amaranthus, ferns, gardenias, and ranunculus. A few moments later I hear the first notes of 'Your Love is My Turning Page' and I know soon I will see my bride walk down the aisle to me. I take a deep breathe to calm myself down. It's not that I am nervous, but I don't want this evening to go by too quickly. I want to enjoy it and remember it forever.

Then I see her… she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, even if she does look nervous. We lock eyes and she smiles at me melting my heart even further. When she and Ray finally reach me, Ray gives her a kiss on the cheek and shakes my hand. Quietly he says, "Take care of her, son." I can hear in his voice he is straining to not cry. He takes a seat next to my parents and my mom gives him a quick hug. Ana gives me another sweet smile and just says, "Hi."

Pastor Davis nods to both of us and begins the ceremony. "You may all have a seat. Welcome everyone. Christian and Anastasia have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today.

"Christian and Ana, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

"Now the couple will exchange their vows to each other. Anastasia, you may begin." She looks up at me and takes a deep breath then smiles.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Trevelyan Grey to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." 

There is one tear rolling down Ana's cheek as she recites her vows to me. Pastor Davis then prompts me. "Christian, you may now recite your vows to Ana." Before I start I wipe the little tear from her cheek and whisper, "I love you." Then, I begin.

"I, Christian Trevelyan Grey, promise you, Anastasia Rose Steele, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion, your protector, and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

The pastor smiles at us. "You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others' fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife. Christian, please place the ring on Ana's finger."

I take her wedding band out of my pocket and as I slip it on her petite finger, I tell her, "Anastasia, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"Ana, will you please place the ring on Christian's finger." She nervously takes the ring from me and steadily slides it onto my finger.

"Christian, I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss". I swoop down and hold Anastasia in my arms and as if it is just us in this world, I lovingly kiss her for the first time as my wife.

"Family and Friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

 **5 years later...**

I am sitting at my piano in the formal living room of my house on the sound. As I play a happy little tune, I look at the pictures hanging on the wall - our wedding day, Ana and I holding a newborn Teddy, the Grey family picture with my parents and siblings, Teddy's first birthday, Anastasia glowing and smiling as she is very pregnant with Phoebe, us with newborn Phoebe, and finally a family picture of the four of us on Phoebe's first birthday.

Laughter from Ana, Teddy, and Phoebe fill the air as I finish the song. I hear a happy squeal of "'Gain Daddy!" from Phoebe and it brings me out of my reverie. I start another song as the kids hold hands with Ana and they dance around the living room. Teddy is a mini-me but much happier than I ever was as a small child. Phoebe is beautiful like her mother and is dancing around in a little pink tutu.

Teddy is four and definitely a handful. Like me, he has a love of helicopters and cars. And, he has a temper that I have to admit can rival mine. The only person who can console and calm him is Mommy. Anastasia has always had a way with us Grey men.

Phoebe has large blue eyes that depending on her mood darken to gray. Like a typical little girl, she loves pink, dancing, and Angelina Ballerina. And just like her mother, she has me wrapped around her little finger.

The doorbell rings and from the foyer we hear my mom shout, "Grandma is here! Where are my loves?" The kids yell and run over to her giving her hugs and kisses. Ana walks up and gives my mom a kiss on the cheek and I follow. Just moments later, my dad, Mia, Elliot and Kate walk through the door. "Ana, let me help you in the kitchen," my mom says to her. Ana, Mia, Kate, and my mom head to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Elliot picks up Phoebe and holds her above his head making her giggle. "There's my little moonbeam!" He gives her raspberries on her belly and she laughs until she hiccups.

A little while later we are all around the dining room table sharing a meal made by my wife. Teddy is next to me focusing on his mashed potatoes while Phoebe happily babbles in her highchair. Everyone else is involved in their own conversations. As I look around, I realize I am truly the richest man in the world and my net worth has nothing to do with it. I never knew I could be this happy and I would never give it up.

 **THE END  
**


End file.
